We're All Crazy Here
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Dean Winchester is the popular guy in school. Castiel is the new kid. Is Castiel as normal as he seems? The only thing people know about him is his hometown and his brothers. Nothing about his parents or what brought him to Kansas. Warnings per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I will get back to my other fanfictions; I just decided to start something different. So, this is my first AU so please don't flame me too much. Anyway, enjoy xoxo**

**Summary: Dean Winchester is the most popular guy in school. Castiel is the new kid. Dean has to compete for attention but has he started having feelings for him competitor? Also, how will he handle tragedy? Is Castiel as normal as he seems?**

**Disclaimer: If only. All I'm saying. If only.**

**Rating: M for later on.**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

"Oh dear god, go to hell!" Dean Winchester yelled at his arch nemesis. His alarm clock.

"Dean, get up! Stop yelling at inanimate objects, we're going to be late for school!" His little brother, Sam, shouted through his door.

School. Speaking of arch nemeses.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. It was the first day of his senior year of high school but he didn't feel any different than he did last year, just more tired.

"Come on, Deano!" John Winchester yelled up to his oldest son.

"Oh for god's sake, gimme a minute!" He barked back before grumbling as he dug out some faded jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt.

When he got downstairs he snagged a piece of toast off Sam's plate and 'accidentally' clipped him round the head with his backpack as he lifted it over his shoulder before he could complain.

"Dean, stop abusing your little brother," Mary sighed, although she wasn't even facing them.

"What? How did-"

"A mother knows, Dean," She turned and smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. She walked up to Dean and kissed him on the cheek as Sam stuffed the last of his books into him overflowing backpack and stood up, taking his plate to the sink and kissing Mary on the way back over to Dean. She hugged him back and smiled at them.

"Okay, well, we're going to go now. Bye mom," Dean said, waving as he clasped Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah, bye mom,"

"Bye boys. Oh, before you head off, go see your dad in the garage, he's got something for you," She smiled slyly before turning to wash the dished.

Dean and Sam exchanged a curious look before heading to the garage.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad!" Sam said as they came in.<p>

John went to look up but unfortunately had his head under the bonnet of his beloved Impala, causing him to hit his head very hard.

Dean grimanced in sympathy, the amount of times he'd done that himself working on that very car.

"Hey boys," John answered, rubbing the crown of his head.

"So, mom said you had something for us?" Dean prompted.

"Well, actually just you Dean," He shot an apologetic look at Sam while Dean just smirked at his brother.

"Now you're in your senior year I thought you should probably have something so that you don't have to walk around all the time and since I retired I don't really have much of a need for her any more. Plus I know how much you love her, so…" He dug into his pocket and held out the keys to the Impala.

"Here,"

"W-what? You're giving me the Impala?" Dean was shocked, he reached out for the keys cautiously as if John would yank them back and laugh at his joke but he didn't.

"Yeah, I think it's time you had your own car," John smiled as Dean finally took the keys and hugged him.

Sam fidgeted slightly before sighing and saying, "Well, it's a good thing we have a car now because if we didn't we'd be late, now can we go?"

Dean laughed and thanked John before climbing in the front seat and starting the engine. Sam slipped into the passenger seat as Dean rubbed the stirring wheel affectionately.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached over to beep the horn, making Dean to jump and shoot him a dirty look before putting the Impala into reverse and pulling out of the garage with John waving them off.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the student parking lot the Winchesters realized the Impala wasn't the only new car there and the other one seemed to be getting all the attention Dean usually gets.<p>

Dean was the most popular guy in school. That wasn't him being vain, it was just a fact, he wasn't used to being in the background.

Sam, on the other hand, was. He wasn't bullied, Dean made sure of that on Sam's first day – Dean's reputation was already perfect at that point – and some guy, Luke, had commented on the fact Sam always seemed to have his nose in a book and Dean had broken Luke's. No one picked on Sam again, news travels fast. Sam was just… in the background. And he was fine with that, he didn't like too much attention and he liked observing people, something done better when people don't realize they're being observed.

So Dean pushed his way to the front of the crowd gathering in front of the brand new silver SUV, Sam staying close behind so he could get through the path Dean made before it closes up again with curious students from all grades.

When they got to the front, there were six boys stood there.

One, clearly the oldest, had black hair and was average height, he looked about twenty-four. He said something to another one, maybe a little younger than him but still one of the oldest with caramel-colored hair that was pushed back out of the way of amber eyes that looked like they hid a permanent sense of amusement.

He looked about twenty. The younger of the two nodded and smiled at the others while the older one got into the car and drove off, leaving the other five. Dean took in the others' appearances too.

Two were black and stood very close, Dean could tell they were probably close. Both their heads were shaved and one was chubby while the other was skinny. The chubby one has a black t-shirt and black dress pants on while the skinny one had a scruffy green jacket with a brown top underneath and dark blue jeans. They looked about Dean's age.

The last two did too but they were both white and one had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and an air of confidence about him whereas the other had jet-black hair, bright blue eyes and looked nervous. His eyes were darting about as if he was expecting someone to pounce at him at any minute.

He was stood in between the confident one and the amused one, both of them stood close to him as if to protect him while the other two stood behind them, looking round absently.

The caramel-haired one looked around the crowd that had formed disapprovingly but didn't say anything. He was kind of short but the black haired one was shorter whereas the sandy haired one was about the older one's height so he spoke to him over the black haired ones head easily, grinning at the dirty look he shot him.

Dean couldn't hear what they were saying over the crowd's murmurs.

He decided to be the first to address the strangers.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, are you new here?" He spoke to the oldest, gesturing to himself and Sam before holding his hand out to him. The crowd went quiet and waited for the answer.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel Novak, these are my brothers, Balthazar-" The sandy haired confident one, "Uriel-" The chubby black one, "Raphael," The skinny black one, "and Castiel," The black haired one. "I'm not new here, I've been through the high school experience, don't fancy it again, but I'm here to sign the papers to get the others admitted," He slung his arm over Castiel's shoulder as he spoke, who looked increasingly uncomfortable and clung onto the strap of the backpack that was slung over his left shoulder, closest to Balthazar. He looked up and smiled at Dean before returning his attention to his shoes. He wore a loose black t-shirt and black jeans and converse. No jacket.

"Oh right, you'll need to go to the main office then right?" Dean asked, being as polite as possible.

"Yup, think you could give us any help on directions?"

"Sure, I'll take you there myself," He smiled as Gabriel took out a red lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, smiling back at him.

"Great, thanks! Come on kids, don't wanna be late for your first day of school!" He said in mock-excitement to the others. Uriel and Raphael exchanged a look as they rolled their eyes and Gabriel fell into step next to Dean, dragging Castiel along with him, Balthazar not far behind.

He seemed to take a liking to one of the girls in the crowd and winked as he walked off, causing her to giggle and blush back. Sam told Dean he was going to meet up with his friend, Jess, and that he'd meet him after school in the usual place.

The crowd followed and Castiel looked back a couple of times, looking worried, so Dean shot them a dirty look and yelled "What?" and they all dispersed.

"Thanks, Cassie doesn't really like crowds," Balthazar commented, ruffling Castiel's already messy hair. Dean noted the faint British ascent in Balthazar's voice he didn't pick up in Gabriel's although he hadn't heard the others speak.

He smiled past Gabriel at Castiel who gave Balthazar a dirty look but still didn't speak.

"So, how old are you all? What years you in?" Dean asked, finding that he sort of hoped Castiel was in some of his classes.

"I'm twenty one, I have a job at the candy store on Devil's Gate-" That was the road Dean lived on, "Balthazar, Cas, Uriel and Raphael are all seventeen. Well, Balthazar is eighteen in a few weeks,"

_They're all in the same grade?_ Dean tried to figure out in his how that would possibly work with them all being brothers… and there was Uriel and Raphael… Dean shook his head and decided not to pry.

They got to the office and Gabriel filled out all the necessary forms while Balthazar flirted with the 11th grade girl who volunteered in the office.

When all the forms for all four of them were signed, the girl called Uriel forward and handed him his schedule, locker number and combination and a sheet he had to get each of his teachers to sign at the beginning and end of all his classes. She called Balthazar forward and gave him his paperwork and blushed as his hand brushed his and he winked at her. Then Raphael and finally Castiel.

"So what do you all have first?" Dean asked, standing closer to Castiel.

"French. Perfect," Balthazar said, happily.

"RE," Raphael groaned.

"Math," Uriel sighed.

"Poor guys. Cas?" _Cas?_ Dean shook his head; Castiel didn't seem to have noticed.

"Lit," He answered simply.

"Mrs. Harvelle?" Dean hoped.

"Yeah,"

"Me too, I'll take you," He smiled at him and caught Gabriel smiling too.

* * *

><p>They all said goodbye to Gabriel in the parking lot as he waited for Michael – their older brother, the one who had drove them – to come pick him up and take him to work. Dean pointed Uriel and Raphael in the right direction while the reception girl – Becky - took Balthazar to French, which he mentioned he was fluent in, and Dean took Castiel to Lit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is just a start, trust me, it'll get better. Let me know what you think! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I got bored so I decided to write more. Thank you Randomslashtard and Kimisha for the review, I love 'em too and I'm glad you like it ;) Hope you all enjoy, we get a little glimpse into Cas' mind here. p.s i would have uploaded yesterday but i kinda sorta threw my mouse at a wall for not working properly, completely destorying it, causing me to have to wait until my dad got a new one. *Ashamed look***

**Summary: Dean Winchester is the most popular guy in school. Castiel is the new kid. Dean has to compete for attention but has he started having feelings for him competitor? Also, how will he handle tragedy? Is Castiel as normal as he seems?**

**Disclaimer: If only. All I'm saying. If only.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

* * *

><p><em>Dean pointed Uriel and Raphael in the right direction while the reception girl – Becky - took Balthazar to French, which he mentioned he was fluent in, and Dean took Castiel to Lit.<em>

* * *

><p>In Lit there is always a space next to Dean as he sits right at the back and Mrs. Harvelle – as cool as she is – doesn't allow more than one person to sit on the back table in case they screw around. Dean walked over to his desk after introducing Castiel to the teacher – being careful to call him Castiel and not let Cas slip again – while she signed his paper.<p>

Dean went to his seat and wasn't surprised when he saw his usual flock of friends waiting for him.

"Okay guys, listen up!" She shouted, placing a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder when he jumped at her sudden outburst.

The whole class stopped talking and Dean's friends turned round to face Mrs. Harvelle as she pushed Castiel forward slightly, attracting attention to him.

"We have a new student today so I want y'all to be real nice to him. His name's Castiel Novak," A couple of people giggled but stopped when Mrs. Harvelle shot them a warning look. She turned to Castiel and muttered, "Did I pronounce that right?" He nodded and she turned back to the class.

"Okay, so if you'll just take a seat over next to Mr. Winchester and I'll go grab you an exorcise book," She gestured to Dean, patting Castiel on the shoulder. Dean was glad Castiel got sat next to him but he heard a few of his friends sigh so he groaned quietly so just they could hear.

Castiel dumped his bag on the floor next to his seat and sat down, keeping his eyes on the desk.

"Oh, good, he already knows his place," One of Dean's friends, Meg Masters, a pretty brunette with a leather jacket and tight pants, muttered. Dean felt the weird urge to defend him but didn't, he just watched how he reacted. He just kept staring at the desk.

"Hey, Castiel, what kind of name's that?" Another, Alastair Heyerdahl, asked. Alastair has light hair, almost gray, and blue eyes but nothing like Castiel's. He also had a very nasally voice and an obsession with sharp implements.

Castiel didn't reply.

"Probably some Spanish porn star name or something," Ruby Cortese, another dark haired girl with a leather jacket, commented. She was practically Meg's twin, in vicious personality as well as style.

The group laughed, except for Dean. He was watching Castiel and wondering why he hadn't defended himself yet.

"Hey! Can you talk?" Crowley asked. He had dark hair and dark, almost black, eyes. Crowley was gay and extremely vulgar about it, constantly talking about the thrity-somethings he gets off with all the time. He was frequently making deals with people in exchange for things.

Dean looked at Castiel, who was still looking at the desk, and noticed he was smiling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Alastair asked.

Castiel just shook his head, indicating nothing.

"God, are you sure he's in the right class? The special class is that way!" Meg said.

"Guys, back off," Dean said quietly but forcefully.

"Why? What's he going to go?" Ruby pouted and put her hands on her hips, which looked ridiculous considering her and Meg were sat on the desk.

"Well, he hasn't done anything, just cut him some slack, it's a new school, he's not exactly going to be over talkative, is he?"

Everyone was confused, why was the cool guy sticking up for the loser new kid?

"Fine, we'll back off," Meg muttered, picking at her red painted nails.

"Here's you new book, just copy what to write on the front off Dean," Mrs. Harvelle told him, dropping a red book on Castiel's desk before giving Dean his off the top of her pile. She gave the others theirs and walked away to hand out the rest of the books.

Dean pushed his closer to Castiel so he could copy the front.

"You're supposed to write 'Castiel Novak' not 'Dean Winchester' on the first line by the way," Dean joked as Castiel picked up his pen. Castiel nodded and wrote out the stuff on the book and pushed it back to Dean.

"Thank you," He murmured as he opened the page to copy the learning outcome off the board.

Dean, Meg, Alastair, Ruby and Crowley all talked about the latest rumors in school of who the resident slut, Rachel, was sleeping with now. Dean wasn't really paying attention; he kept turning to look at Castiel who was getting on with his work quietly.

Dean had all the same lessons as Castiel until lunch so he showed him round the school.

* * *

><p>At lunch he invited Castiel to sit with him and the others but he chose to go sit with Uriel, Raphael and Balthazar.<p>

Dean glanced over occasionally before deciding to go sit with them, telling his friends he needed Castiel's help on some homework they got in Biology.

He sat down on the round table in between Raphael and a pretty blonde girl with glasses who was sat with Balthazar as they blatantly flirted. Next to Balthazar was Castiel and then Uriel then Raphael.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you guys," Dean asked, suddenly realizing how intrusive this looked.

Uriel was about to say something but Balthazar spoke first, "Of course you can Dean. You were the first person kind enough to talk to us, it would be rude if we said no," He directed the last bit as Uriel who gave him a look before going back to staring at his plate inedible cafeteria food.

"Thanks," Dean smiled to Balthazar.

"So, are you and Castiel getting on?" Raphael asked although the politeness sounding slightly forced.

"Yep, getting along great, aren't we Cas?" Dean smiled at Castiel. _Cas? Why the hell-_

"That's great. Hey, do you want to come round to our's tonight, Dean? Michael's cooking so it should be edible," Balthazar asked Dean.

_Wow, I just met these guys and they're already inviting me to their place for dinner? I like them._ Dean thought.

"Sure, if it's okay with everybody? Cas?" He said, turning to Castiel.

Castiel looked up for the first time since Dean got there and seemed to have just noticed him. Everybody stared at him expectantly.

"What?" He looked confused.

Balthazar laughed, "Oh god, Cassie, the amount of times you're in a world of your own. Is it fine by you if Dean comes round for dinner?"

"Oh," Castiel looked at Dean for a few seconds, Dean staring back. "Sure," He shrugged going back to playing with his fork, not eating. "And stop calling me 'Cassie'," He added, making Balthazar grin back. The girl next to him, who he introduced as Kim, smiled at them.

Uriel lent towards Castiel so he could whisper in his ear, whatever he said, Castiel sighed back and stabbed the meat on his tray but still didn't eat. Uriel stared at him for a couple more seconds before shrugging and going back to his own food. Dean watched slightly confused.

"Hey Cassie? Switch places with me and Kimmy, I need to talk to Uriel," Balthazar said, tapping Castiel's knee.

"Don't call me that," Castiel and Kim both sighed at the same time. They exchanged a look and smiled. Dean got a weird feeling at that. Jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Kim smiling at Castiel?

Castiel sighed and nodded, picking up his backpack and standing.

"Thanks little brother," Balthazar said as he picked his over shoulder bag up with one hand and took Kim's in the other. They all switched round so now Castiel was sat in between Kim and Dean with Balthazar next to Kim then Uriel then Raphael in between him and Dean.

"So, um-" Dean started before Balthazar slid Castiel's food tray down to him, winking. Castiel sighed and picked up his fork but still didn't eat.

"What?" He muttered to Dean.

"How are you?" Dean asked. _Well, that was lame._ He thought to himself but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Fine," Castiel answered before adding, "You?"

"I'm good, sorry about my friends in lit by the way, they're a little territorial, don't like new people. They'll warm up to you eventually,"

"Doubtful. People tend not to 'warm up' to me," Castiel murmured.

_Well, _Dean thought, _at lease I got more than a one-word answer this time._

"What do you mean?"

"People think I'm weird. I don't blame them," He shrugged as if he was used to it.

"I don't think you're weird," Dean patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

He looked up, as if trying to figure out if Dean was making fun of him but nothing in his face gave anything away.

"Thanks," He looked back at his tray, hiding a smile, slightly embarrassed.

Castiel pulled his chair closer to Dean so their knees were about a centimeter apart.

"You want this?" He asked, gesturing to his plate.

"Um, sure," Dean answered taking his fork from him. Castiel smiled at him and Dean thought he heard him mutter something like _thank god _but couldn't be sure. He shook it off and ate the food. Castiel glanced back at Balthazar occasionally who was too busy talking to Kim to notice anything, seemingly done talking to Uriel.

When Dean was done, Castiel took the fork back off him and turned to face Kim and Balthazar.

"I ate it all,"

Dean looked slightly confused.

Balthazar beamed at Castiel. "Good!" He reached past Kim to ruffle Castiel's dark hair but he dodged back and accidentally bumped his head against Dean's chest.

"Sorry," He muttered when he turned round.

"Don't sweat it," He leant forward so just Castiel could hear him, "So, what was that about? Why'd you tell Balthazar that you ate all the food?" He asked quietly, sensing if the others heard then Castiel would be in trouble. Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he turned to the others to see if they'd heard. Thankfully, none of them turned round.

"I'm just not hungry. If they see me skip a meal they freak out that there might be something wrong with me. Being the youngest in the family is like that. You wouldn't know since you have a little brother so you're probably the same with him,"

Dean was surprised that he remembered Sam as they'd never actually spoken just seen each other.

"Okay," Dean knew Castiel was lying but decided it was none of his business.

* * *

><p>Castiel had double Geography next with Balthazar, Raphael and Kim while Dean had it with Uriel.<p>

The classrooms were right next to each other so they walked up together until Uriel and Dean's class was called in.

They sat down; Dean invited Uriel to sit with him and Alastair since Alastair was the only one of Dean's close friends in this class although he wasn't here yet. He was always around ten minutes late.

As soon as they were both seated Uriel turned round and stared at Dean.

"What?" He asked, slightly self-conscious.

"Why are you being so nice to Castiel?" He demanded.

Dean wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He didn't even know why, he didn't usually go out of his way to be nice to others who weren't in his circle of friends but he couldn't help it with Castiel.

"He's a nice kid?' He settled for.

"He's a weird kid. People don't tend to socialize with weird kids," Uriel corrected.

"He's not weird. What makes him weird?" Dean was curious, Castiel said he was weird too but he truly couldn't see anything wrong with him. He was quiet but that could just be because he's shy. He was getting annoyed with it too. He didn't want Castiel, or anyone for that matter, to think anything bad of the youngest Novak.

"He thinks-" Uriel cut himself off, eyes wide.

"He thinks what?" Dean pushed, his curiousity peeking again.

"Nothing," The other boy answered quickly, turning to face the front of the class.

"He thinks what?" He was curious.

"Nothing, he thinks nothing... That's the problem. He doesn't think," Uriel improvised.

Dean decided to let it drop for now but now he was determined to find out more about Castiel Novak tonight at dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter Dean will meet Michael and have dinner at the Novak's. And we see even more about Castiel. Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm updating quick. I'd like to thank tricey03 for the suggestion; I think it's a very good way to go about it ****. And again, Randomslashtard and Kimisha. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Dean decided to let it drop for now but now he was determined to find out more about Castiel Novak tonight at dinner.<em>

* * *

><p>Dean got home after dropping Sam off at a friend's and told his Dad about his arrangements. John told him he'd text Mary and tell her and he was going round to help Bobby, a good friend of the family, with something at the scrap yard he owned, which gave Dean the house to himself.<p>

He went upstairs to pick something to wear but gave up and decided to go get a shower first. When he got out he wrapped a towel round his waist and went back into his room to pick something out. He decided to wear a smart shirt but with dark jeans to make the outfit look slightly cooler and more casual. He got his dark jeans out and made a mental note to thank Mary for washing them the day before then realized a flaw in his idea.

He didn't own a smart shirt.

He silently cursed himself before going into Mary and John's room and going through his Dad's wardrobe, picking out a plain black button down shirt, which fit him perfectly.

Dean walked back into his room and glanced at his alarm clock.

_4:30pm_

* * *

><p>In last lesson Dean and Castiel had been in the same class and were aloud to sit next to each other so, after finishing the assigned work, they arranged tonight. Castiel said that Balthazar had sent Gabriel a text and he'd offered to pick up Dean after work on the way home if someone sent him the address. Dean told Castiel his address and he hid his phone under the desk and faced his book so he could see his phone on his lap but it looked to the teacher that he was concentrating on his book.<p>

This surprised Dean slightly as Castiel had struck Dean for the kind to stick to the rules and not disobey the teacher, even on something that small. He had held his phone under the desk while him and Dean waited for Gabriel's reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Castiel: <em>"Dean's address is 205 Devil's Trap road xo<em>**

**Gabriel:_ Kay, thnx C, tell Dean I'll cum get him about 7, that cool with him? xo_**

**Castiel: _He said yeah xo_**

**Gabriel: _Kay, now get on with your work. God! ;) xo_**

**_You're not wroking! xo_**

**He didn't get one back.**

* * *

><p>So Dean still had two and a half hours left to wait. He decided to just lie on his bed and think about what could happen tonight. Eventually, without realizing it, he drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dean, I need to talk to you," Uriel said as he led Dean through his own house, which was currently the Novak's.<em>

_They got to the end of the hall and went up the stairs, to the room opposite what was Sam's and went into what was Dean's room in his own house. He ushered Dean in and found Castiel tied to his bed with Balthazar and Gabriel on his left while Raphael and Michael stood on his right._

"_What's going on?" Dean asked, worried._

"_Castiel's weird, we want you to fix him," Raphael explained before him and the others walked out, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Dean rushed to the bed and untied him, removing the blue tie that was wrapped round his mouth._

"_Cas, you okay? What did they mean fix you?" Dean asked as Castiel sat up._

_Castiel didn't speak, just smiled slightly and leant forwards, kissing Dean softly before pulling away and staring straight into his eyes._

_Dean didn't bother asking anything else, just leant forwards and kissed Castiel back, cupping the back of his head to pull him closer and tangling his fingers into his raven hair._

_Dean moaned into the kiss as one of Castiel's hands moved to Dean's shoulder as the other moved to his waist. The taller bay sat on the edge of the bed next to Castiel and pulled him closer. He moved so he was against the headboard and dragged the blue-eyed boy so he was straddling him. His hands dropped to Dean's belt buckle and started fumbling with it with long slender, slightly clumsy, fingers causing Dean to gasp. He pulled away slightly so he could lift Castiel's loose t-shirt, only breaking the kiss as long as was strictly necessary and ran his hands down the pale skin of Castiel's flat stomach. He eventually got Dean's belt undone and Dean bucked his hips up so the other boy could pull the denim away from his boxers and thighs._

_Dean's hands went to Castiel's belt to do the same as Castiel's fell to the waistband of his boxers and-_

* * *

><p>Knock Knock<em>.<em>

Dean shot up in bed and looked around before his eyes fell on the alarm clock. It read _7:02pm_. He cursed quietly when he looked down and saw he had a problem. That's when he realized something he'd only had a suspicion of for the past three years.

"Holy crap, I'm gay," He muttered, slightly shocked.

He went downstairs and shouted through the door.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel. Oh, Novak. Not that you probably know a lot of Gabriels but whatever,"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, "Oh, the door's open, just go in the living room, I'll be down in a sec," and ran back upstairs. He heard the door open and close as he locked the bathroom door and took care of his problem.

He came back down ten minutes later, slightly flustered, and found Gabriel sat in the living room reading one of Sam's books, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I get confused too. Don't feel bad," Dean said, making his presence known.

Gabriel jumped slightly and dropped the book back on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I got bored," Gabriel explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it. Ready to go?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah sure, my- well, Michael's- car's outside," He got up and walked up to Dean.

Dean led the way to the door and let Gabriel out before following and locking up.

The sliver SUV from that morning was sat on the curb outside and Gabriel pressed a button to unlock it before climbing into the driver's side. Dean got in the passenger seat and glanced sideways at Gabriel as he clipped his seatbelt in and the older boy started up the engine.

He felt slightly guilty that he'd not only had a sexual dream about this guy's little brother but he'd also jacked off to the thought of it while the guy was downstairs waiting to take him to his home for a meal with the subject of his dream and his other brothers.

They talked about cars on the way since they both had a lot of knowledge about them and got into a heated debate about modern cars vs. classics. It may have turned violent if they hadn't arrived at the house when they did.

It was in the more expensive neighborhood and was a huge two-story house with white walls outside and a blue door. It had a porch wrapped round with one of them bench-swings just to the left of the door. Gabriel drove the SUV into a garage off to the right side and got out, leading Dean through a side door which opened straight into the kitchen where Michael was stood with a white apron with red poker dots on it in front of a huge pot, stirring, while Balthazar mocked him from his seat at the breakfast table in the center of the room, it looked just big enough for six or seven but had six chairs round it. Gabriel took a seat next to Balthazar. Dean stood awkwardly until Balthazar noticed his and Gabriel's arrival.

"Ah, Dean, good to see you again," He stood and held his hand out for Dean, who shook it and said, "Yeah, good to see you too. Um, where are the others?" _Mainly Castiel._

"You mean Cassie?" Balthazar gave him a sly look, which made Dean a little uncomfortable, as if he knew what he'd done before getting in the car with Gabriel.

He's upstairs, very last door on the right," He pointed him to the living room and, when he went through, Dean saw a staircase in the corner.

* * *

><p>He went up to the next floor and walked to across the deep red carpet to the end of the hall. The walls were a cream colour and had no photos or anything on the wall, which struck him as slightly odd. He shook that thought away and lifted his fist to knock on the door Balthazar had directed him to.<p>

"Who is it?" He heard Castiel asked through the door.

"It's Dean," He heard a ruffle then a dull thud. "You okay?" He asked just as the door opened. Castiel stood there, in the same loose black t-shirt and dark denim jeans as he wore in Dean's dream, making the taller boy gulp quietly.

"I'm fine," He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Dean looked past him and saw the bed sheet were rumpled and half his comforter was on the floor, he concluded Castiel had been sat on his bed and tripped when he tried to get off.

"Um, you wanna…?" Castiel stepped to the side, indicating that Dean could come in if he wanted.

"Sure," He stepped past him into the room and let his eyes scan it while Castiel closed the door.

It was big. The walls were black, with white round the window on the left wall and a dark blue ceiling, with the queen sized bed in the middle facing the door with a silk black comforter and two deep red fluffy pillows. He had a big dark mahogany wardrobe against the right side of the room, a dark wooden bedside table and two bookcases, one on either side of the bed, stuffed with books, the same dark wood as the wardrobe. (Obviously there was a space for the bedside table in between the bookcase and bed and also an equal space on the other side, which was empty).

Dean wondered over to the bedside table and looked over the items on it. There was a book, facedown to keep the page, a dark blue alarm clock, a couple of sketching pencil and… a bottle of pills? He looked confused and picked them up turning the label to read what they were, or what they were for but Castiel hurried up and swiped them out of his hand before he could read anything but _Antipsychotic Medication._

He had no idea what that meant.

"What're they for?" Dean asked as Castiel shoved the pills into a drawer on the bedside table. As he did, Dean saw a black leather sketch book.

"Just, nothing, I, um, broke my leg a few months ago, they're lefover painkillers,"

Dean wasn't convinced. He decided to question him after dinner as Castiel got a phone call off Gabriel telling him the food was ready.

"Why'd he call?" Dean asked, confused.

"Oh, I usually have music on so I don't hear them shout," Castiel shrugged, pocketing his phone and indicating to the door.

"What kind of music you into?"

"Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, LeATHERMOUTH, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds To Mars, Metallica, AC/DC, that sort of thing," He shrugged again as they reached the stairs. Dean stoppedand turned to him.

"You don't look like the type to listen to emo or mullet rock," He pointed out. Castiel just kept suprising him.

"Mullet rock?"

"Oh, that's what Sam calls it," Dean shrugged.

"Huh. And My Chemical Romance aren't emo, neither are Paramore really. Can't really argue with the others though. You like 'mullet rock' too?"

"Yep, my faovrite genre. Not too into the others though although I've never really heard of any of them. I heard about My Chemical Romance. Not the material though, just heard about them in the paper sometimes and what other people say about them. I heard someone call them a suicide cult once," He annoucned as they started down the stairs.

"They're _not_ a suicide cult! Everyone always judges them by other people's opinions, which are probably formed by other people's opinion and so on. I hear a lot of people say they hate them but when I ask if they've ever heard anything they've ever done they say no. Judgmental douches. No offence," Castiel added the last bit hastily. Dean thought about that for a moment and realized it was kind of unfair since he'd never heard anything from most of the bands Castiel had mentioned but already assumed they were crap because of what he'd heard from other people and that genre altogether.

"So, how is Sam?" Castiel asked as they reached the bottom.

"He's good, staying at a friend's tonight. He got an A in a maths test he had today," Dean answered, pride filling his voice.

"That's great, tell him I said well done,"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, will do,"

* * *

><p>They got into the kitchen as Michael was serving the food. In lesson, Castiel had asked Dean what his favorite meal was at a time when they hadn't spoken about tonight in a while so Dean hadn't thought too much of it but as he sat in between Casiel and Balthazar, Michael next to him then Uriel and Raphael then Gabriel on the other side of Castiel - Someone had gotten an extra chair while Dean was upsatirs – Michael had made Dean's favorite. Pickle chips with a slice of meat pie and vegitables. He looked up at Castiel, who kept his head down to hide the sly smile on his face. Dan smiled and picked up his knife and fork, commenting on how good it looked to Michael, who thanked him and told him to try it before he said anything good, making everyone around the table laugh.<p>

After Dean took a bite he understood why. It was perfect. Clearly Michael was a great cook so the thought of it not being good was funny to the others, or maybe an ongoing joke.

They talked about school and they asked about Dean's family, which he told them about. Although, when Dean asked about their parents they all exchanged looks and Gabriel had offered everyone a drink and got up to but the kettle on before sitting back down next to Castiel while it boiled. When it was done he just continued eating while everyone stared at him expectantly.

Castiel eventually sighed and got up to do it. He handed out the drink before returning to his own food he'd eaten a considerable amount of but eventually stopped and pushed it away, claiming to be full. He sat back and drank his tea for the rest of the time it took everyone else to finish.

They talked about little things but didn't get back onto their family outside just the brothers. Or their lives before they moved to Kansas.

* * *

><p>When they were done, Castiel asked Dean if he wanted to stay a while longer and they went back up to his room. When he closed the door Dean turned to Castiel and said, "Cas, I like you. You're really cool,"<p>

Castiel looked down, "Thanks, you're cool too,"

Dean smiled. "I just wanted you to know that,"

"Okay…" Castiel watched him cautiously.

"So, are we friends?"

"What?" Castiel looked slightly shocked.

"Well, I really want to be your friend. Can we?" Dean smiled back.

"Sure," Castiel smiled fully for the first time Dean had seen.

"Can I ask you something Cas?"

"Um, sure,"

"What's _Antipsychotic Medication_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please please please. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this chapter isn't too crummy, enjoy… hopefully.**

* * *

><p><em>"Can I ask you something Cas?"<em>

_"Um, sure,"_

_"What's Antipsychotic Medication?"_

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at him for a second in shock before dropping his head to look at the floor.<p>

"Uhm, they're like vitamins, M-Michael's paranoid I'll go insane. We all have to take them," He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back up at Dean. Dean watched him skeptically and opened his mouth to question him but before he could say anything, his phone rang.

_Sammy._

"One sec," He held a finger up to Castiel, who nodded, thankful, before answering the phone.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up?"

"Dean!" Sam sounded relieved and slightly freaked, which made Dean worry instantly.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Castiel looked up when he heard the worry in Dean's voice, looking slightly concerned.

"I- well, remember that party I was going to tonight at Jake's?"

"Party? I thought it was just a sleepover?"

"Well, it was a party!" Sam sounded aggravated to Dean dropped it.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was supposed to be just me, Jess, Jake, Sarah, and Paul but these older boys found out and they came round but the first couple were friends of Jake's big brother so we let them in but then some others showed up who we didn't know and-" Dean heard something smash in the background and Sam yelp.

"Sam? You okay?" Dean started pacing around Castiel's room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, so they all showed up and they brought booze and some other stuff that I'm pretty sure is drugs and now they're smashing up the house and me, Jess, Paul, Sarah, and Jake need help. I'm too scared to call mum and dad, please help!"

"Okay, okay Sam, calm down…" he looked back at Castiel, who still looked worried.

"Okay, is Jake the one who lives over on Ripon?"

"201, yeah,"

"Right, got it, I'll be over as quick as I can,"

"Please hurry!"

Dean hung up and glanced over at Castiel again before pressing speed dial 2 for his Dad and, after getting no answer, speed dial 3 for his mother. Again, no answer. Dean groaned and pocketed his phone.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing Castiel said.

"Oh, some older kids crashed his friend's party with booze and drugs, I have to go pick him and his friends up,"

"How many of his friends?"

"Uhm, 5," Dean said, patting his pockets trying to locate his car keys.

"Didn't you come here in Michael's car with Gabriel?" Castiel asked, realizing what he was looking for. Dean stopped and realized he was right.

"Ah, crap!" He put his face into his palm while he considered just walking.

"One sec," Castiel said as he sat on his bed, pulling on a pair of black high-top converse from next to it.

"What?"

The shorter boy didn't reply, just finished tying his laces and got up.

"Come on," He said as he passed Dean.

Dean followed Castiel out of the room and shut the door behind him before catching up with Castiel. They walked down the stairs in silence, Dean trying to figure out what was going on.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and stood in front of a row of about five sets of keys all on separate hooks with the initials _M, G, B, C, R _and _U_, one of the letters above each set.

"Uriel, can I borrow your car!" Castiel shouted before picking up the set under the _U._

"Sure!" He heard Uriel reply before Michael rushed into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going? It's late," He asked looking at his little brother slightly worried.

"Dean's little brother's friend's party was crashed by a load of people with alcohol and drugs so I'm going with Dean to get them out since Gabriel brought him here," Castiel explained. Dean just realized what Castiel was doing and smiled at him although he was currently facing the oldest Novak.

Michael watched him for a few seconds, "Why can't his parents pick him up? No offence, I'm not trying to be a dick or anything it's just…" Michael directed the last bit at Dean and gestured his arms pointlessly to finish, clearly not sure how to end the sentence without offending Dean.

"It's fine, I totally understand but they're not answering," Dean looked back at him apologetically.

"Okay, well, if you can't go back to yours for any reason bring them back here," Michael smiled reassuringly back to Dean before turning back to Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning closer to him. "Drive safe, pick them up then get out, no drugs, stick to the speed limit, pay attention to the road, _DON'T _get distracted," Michael lectured him, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you _do_ realize you tell me this every time I drive, right?"

"Yeah, just making sure you don't forget. Text me if you're bringing them back, but not while driving!" Michael smiled and went back into the living room after Castiel nodded.

They went into a different garage on the other side of the house, which was big enough for four cars. In the one Gabriel had taken Dean through there had been two cars – Castiel explained who's all the cars were – The SUV (Michael's) and a stylish red four-seater convertible (Gabriel's). In this one there was a silver Peugeot 308 (Raphael's), a black Peugeot 5008 seven-seater (Uriel's) and a dark blue Nissan GT-R (Castiel's).

Castiel climbed – literally – into Uriel's seven-seater and Dean quickly jogged over to the passenger side. He told Castiel the address then, at the blank look he got off Castiel since they'd just moved there and he wouldn't know where anything is yet, gave him directions.

* * *

><p>Jake's house wasn't as big as Castiel's, about the size of Dean's, average. When they pulled up outside the house the front door was wide open and there were people on the lawn throwing up and dancing with bottles of vodka, whiskey and anything else they could find in their hands. They got out and Castiel followed Dean through the door into the house, which looked even worse. Everything breakable was in pieces, there was stuff smeared on the walls Dean didn't even want to try and identify, people making out in every corner, people throwing up and there was even a small fight breaking out in the living room no one seemed to have any intention of stopping. If this wasn't his little brother's friend's house he may have found the guy who did it and high-five him. Instead he shouted Sammy a couple of times until he saw his little brother squeeze through a bunch of people with Jess, Jake, Paul and Sarah following.<p>

"Dean!" Sam threw himself at his brother, who caught him and hugged him back. "Oh, Hi, Um, Castiel, right?" He said when he saw the other boy stood behind Dean, his eyes wondering round the scene. When Sam said his name it snapped him out of it and he turned to him, saying, "Yeah, hi Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks,"

"Okay, let's go, Cas is giving us a lift," Dean informed them.

"Oh, is there enough space for all of us?" Sam glanced back at his friends, worried, as he didn't want to leave any of them behind.

"His brother, Uriel, has a seven-seater," Dean replied, pushing Sam towards the door, Castiel behind him and the others following him.

Sam looked a little confused but nodded. Every time they heard something smash, Jake winced. Dean did not envy this kid when his parents got home.

They got out of the house and Dean led the younger ones to Castiel's car and started walking round to the passenger door until he realized Castiel wasn't with them.

"Crap," Dean muttered as Sam looked round for the other boy, realizing he wasn't with them.

"Okay, I'm going to pull a '_Saving Private Novak_' and get Cas, you guys wait here," Dean pointed to the fourteen year olds, receiving vigorous nods before heading back towards the house.

He walked past the people outside and back into the hall, he turned into the living room off to the right and looked around. Unfortunately, since Castiel was shorter than average, it was hard to spot him. He went through to the kitchen.

There were three girls sat on the island in the middle, their legs around three boys as they made out and, in the corner, there was a group of about eight people crowded around something. Or someone. Dean noticed that Meg and Crowley were in the group, at the front. He pushed his way past everyone else to get to the front.

Meg was stood on one side of Castiel while Crowley was on the other side. Before Dean said anything he decided to see what was going on, maybe Castiel had just became friends with them, it _would _make it easier for Dean to hang out with Castiel if he was friends with his friends.

"So, Castieel," Meg dragged his name out in her drunken state, "How you likin' Kansas?"

"It's okay," Castiel answered, clearly awkward.

"Where you from?" Crowley asked.

"New York,"

"Aww cool,"

"Hey, who do you think are better kissers? Kansas dwellers or New Yorkers?" Meg asked, winking at Crowley and Castiel.

"Maybe we should conduct an experiment," Crowley winked back, leaning closer to Castiel, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hey, good idea. Castiel, why don't you and Crowley make out and then you can judge each other. I'll take on the winner," She winked again and swayed slightly.

"Yeah, come on Castiel," Crowley leant even closer so his chest was against Castiel's shoulder.

"Um, I-" Castiel stuttered.

"What the matter? You straight?"

"Yes, well, no, I, sort of,"

"Well are you or not?" Meg demanded. Dean decided it was time to step in.

"Hey guys," He smiled at Meg and Crowley.

"Hey Deano!" Meg cheered, throwing her arms in the air and spilling half her beer.

"Nice of you to come round Dean!" Crowley commented happily.

"Yeah, well, I'd love to stay but I got to get going. Cas?" He held his hand out to Castiel, who took it gratefully and let Dean pull him away from Meg and Crowley. The way their hands fit together made Dean feel strange, like they belonged like that. He'd never had that feeling holding someone's hand before.

"Oh but Dean!" Meg whiled, jumping up and down slightly like a two year old about to throw a tantrum. Dean ignored her and dragged Castiel out, through the living room, down the hall and back out the still-open door.

They got back to the car where Sam was pacing in front of it while Jess, Jake, Sarah and Paul all sat on the curb, Jake looking like he was about the hyperventilate. They stopped in front of them and Sam beamed when he saw Dean was okay and had gotten Castiel out. Dean looked at Castiel then, very reluctantly, let go of his hand so he could dig his keys out of his pocket. They drove back to the Winchester house and Castiel waited with Sam, Jake, Jess, Sarah and Paul in the car while Dean ran up to the door to see if anyone was home. The door was locked and all the lights were off. Mary's car wasn't in the drive where it usually was. Dean sighed and went back to the car.

"They're not in,"

"Okay," Castiel shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Dean looked over his shoulder at what he was sending.

_Dean's parents aren't in. Him, his little brother and his friends are staying at ours, that okay? Xo_ He scrolled down his address book and clicked _Michael_.

Dean was about to say it wasn't necessary and that they'd find somewhere else since Castiel had done so much already but Castiel interpreted that and cut him off. "You can stay, it's fine," Smiling.

Dean was about to argue further before he realized they had nowhere else to go. Castiel's phone vibrated. Dean lent over to read it.

_(1) Message from: Michael_

_Sure, how many so I know how many sleeping bags to get out xo_

Castiel glanced behind him before replying,

_Including Sam and Dean, six xo_

_(1) Message from: Michael_

_Umm, we only have four :/ xo_

_It's okay, we'll figure something out xo_

_Message from: Michael_

_Okay, start driving, see ya soon xo_

Castiel slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to the fourteen year olds in the back.

"Sam, did you tell them who I was?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, um, slipped my mind, sorry," Sam said, embarrassed.

"That's okay. Hi, I'm Castiel. Can any of you go home?"

"I told my parents I was at a sleepover, they would have gone to bed by now so the door'll be locked," Jess, who was sat behind Castiel's seat, next to Sam, answered, looking down.

Castiel nodded then looked at Paul sat on the other side of Sam.

"Same," He muttered.

Jake and Sarah were twins and couldn't go home because that's where the party was, their parents weren't supposed to be home until Saturday. It was Monday.

"Okay," Castiel shrugged and turned back round, starting up the car.

* * *

><p>They got back to the house after Castiel explained that they were staying with him, Sam and Dean reassured the others that Castiel was safe.<p>

"Wow!" Paul and Jake exclaimed as they got into the door.

"This place is huge!" Sarah yelled.

Jess stayed quiet and stood next to Sam in the doorway.

Castiel indicated for them to come in.

"Um, do we have to take our shoes off or anything?" Sam asked Castiel.

"No, it's fine, come on," He lead them into the huge living room which had a huge sofa in the shape of a horse shoe with three cushions down each side and five through the middle. Balthazar, Gabriel and Michael were sat in the middle of the five seats, Gabriel in the middle. Castiel introduced everyone before realizing it was past midnight and Michael sent everyone to bed, Gabriel whined like a child as he stomped up stairs. He got half way up then ran back down and gave Castiel a peck on the cheek before running off again. Castiel wiped the back of his hand across his face, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

They organized for Sam to stay on the couch while the others had the sleeping bags, which left Dean with nowhere. Castiel said Raphael had an air mattress in his room but he couldn't take it downstairs so Dean would have to sleep in his room with him. Castiel kept insisting Dean take the bed but Dean had already sat on the mattress Castiel had bought in and refused to move so Castiel just sighed and went to go get some blankets and pillows for him.

"Cas?" Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"Letting us stay here, being so nice to us,"

"It's okay,"

Dean was quiet for a second. "Sorry about Meg and Crowley, I'll talk to them tomorrow,"

"It's okay," Castiel repeated.

Dean waited for a few seconds before asking, "What did you mean when you said yes then no when Crowley asked if you were straight?"

"Oh. Um. I'm kind of undecided,"

"Ever slept with a girl?"

"Yes,"

"Ever slept with a guy?"

"Not… _slept _with, but we did… _other_ stuff,"

"Okay, sorry to pry," Dean apologized, thinking over what Castiel had just said.

"It's okay," _Is that his catchphrase or something?_ Dean thought before shaking his head.

"Night, night, Cas," Dean said as he turned to face away from the other boy.

"Goodnight Dean," Castiel said, turning to face away too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, next chapter we'll find out a little about Antipsychotic medication. I'm no pharmacist so I apologize in advance for any major mistakes. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, this sucks, my dad accidentally wiped the hard drive so I lost _all _my fanfics as well as my very important school work that should have been handed in already so I've had to prioritize and get school stuff out of the way, hence why it's taken so long to update but I promise I will update a lot more since I have 2 weeks off for Easter.**

**Again, I apologize for any mistakes, I did a little research but couldn't really find much, feel free to correct me if any bits are wrong. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and are keeping up with it and, again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Night, night, Cas," Dean said as he turned to face away from the other boy.<em>

_"Goodnight Dean," Castiel said, turning to face away too._

* * *

><p>Dean slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the dark room, wondering where he was. He assumed he spent the night with some girl but after feeling around the air mattress and realizing it was empty he took another minute to remember the previous night.<p>

He remembered everything and looked up to see Castiel sleeping in the bed above him. He turned to face the other boy and propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the mattress. Castiel was on his back with his head turned to face Dean.

Dean couldn't help noticing how perfect the shorter boy looked, even unconscious. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, just watching him. He was thinking about the dream he had the night before. He tried to concentrate on the bit before Castiel kissed him, when Raphael had said he was weird and he wanted Dean to 'fix him'. He then, accidentally, started thinking about the kiss. He'd never had a dream about kissing a girl that vividly before. Sure, he'd had sex dreams about girls before; he is a boy after all, but he never really got a feeling as good as he did when he imagined kissing Castiel, and the rest of the dream before it was cut short was better than he'd had of a girl in a long time.

His left hand, the one he wasn't using to prop his head up slowly started to stray to his crotch. Before getting into bed, Uriel had lent Dean a pair of sweatpants and a gray t-shirt to sleep in so they were pretty loose.

He was just contemplating whether he could get away with putting his hand down them when a noise escaped Castiel's slightly parted lips. It sounded like a whimper.

Dean moved his hand away quickly and sat up.

Castiel's breathing sped up and he turned his head away from Dean quickly. Dean stood up and walked over quietly. He heard more whimpers coming from Castiel until they turned into quiet sobs. Dean was shocked to see tears rolling down the boy's cheeks. He debated whether or not to wake him up; worried he'll scare him more. In between the sobs Dean heard Castiel trying to say something.

Dean picked up something that sounded like _Lu _and _please._ He waited another minute to see if Castiel would just relax himself so Dean wouldn't have to explain why he was awake already. He glanced at Castiel's alarm clock, noticing it was just after four in the morning. It was officially a Saturday now so they didn't have school.

"_Go away. Please, Lu"_ Castiel muttered, his breathing still very rushed. Dean decided to just get it over with and wake him up, he couldn't stand seeing the boy in such distress.

"Cas, Cas, wake up," Dean whispered before leaning over to lightly shake his shoulder. When his hand contacted him, Castiel bolted upright, eyes wide, breathing rapidly.

"Cas?" Dean prompted, worried. He reached out to touch Castiel's shoulder. The black haired boy recoiled from his touch with another whimper. Dean really wanted to hug him and wipe his tears away but restrained himself.

"Cas, it's okay, it's me, Dean," Castiel turned to look at him and stared for a moment until recognition dawned on him. He visible relaxed and wiped his and across his face, brushing the tears away.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Castiel asked after he got his breathing more or less under control.

"No, I was already awake, you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for waking me up Dean,"

"No problem, nightmare?"

"Yeah," Castiel let out a hollow laugh, brushing his hair out of his face, he was clearly embarrassed.

"You get them a lot?" Dean sat on the edge of Castiel's bed.

"More often than I'd like," Castiel muttered, looking down at his bed sheets.

"Want to talk about it? Whenever Sammy has nightmares he always feels better after talking about it to me," He offered with a smile.

"It's okay, I'll get over it," Castiel waved it off before adding, "Thanks for offering though,"

"No problem," Dean repeated. They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Dean broke it. "I'm going to go back to bed… let me know if you want to talk,"

"Okay, thanks,"

Castiel turned round and closed his eyes but didn't sleep the rest of the night; he just laid there until morning. Dean did the exact same thing; he couldn't stop thinking about what Castiel said during his nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raphael came into Castiel's room quietly holding a glass of water and stepped over Dean, who he thought was sleeping. Dean listened as Raphael quietly shook Castiel awake and whispered, he strained to hear what was said but he was pretty sure he said something along the lines of <em>"time for your meds,"<em>

Raphael carefully stepped over Dean again, without the glass this time, and quietly closed the door behind him, Dean heard Castiel rummaging in his bedside table before hearing a faint pop, like popping a lid off. He heard the sound of little hard things rolling against plastic and Castiel drink from the glass before dropping the thing back into the drawer, sliding it shut quietly and placing the glass on the table. Dean guess that he had taken the pills he saw yesterday, the Antipsychotic Medication. He decided now would be a good time to pretend to wake up. He turned onto his back and stretched, yawning, before looking over to Castiel, who glanced up when he heard him move.

"Morning," Dean said, groggily.

"Morning. Hope the air mattress wasn't too uncomfortable,"

"Nah, 'was fine. I once slept in a closet just because it was a dare," Dean laughed at the memory of Sam sniggering as Dean stepped into the closet before locking him it. Dean knew he was going to lock it but he pretended to be shocked anyway, Sam was only 12 – Dean was 15 – so he decided to let him believe he'd tricked him for once. Sam had then conveniently forgotten about him until John unlocked it in the morning to find a sleeping Dean with his head on a pile of coats he'd pulled off the hangers.

"Huh," Castiel laughed. "So, lets go downstairs, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, anything as long as it's edible and unhealthy," Dean smirked at Castiel, who smiled back and lead the way downstairs. Dean couldn't held but notice how good Castiel's ass looked in his black sweatpants. He shook his head when they reached the bottom.

_Dude, control yourself!_ He mentally scolded himself.

They went into the kitchen and found Gabriel and Balthazar sat next to each other at the table, Gabriel had his head on the table and his arms splayed out in front if him while Balthazar was leaning back with a cup of coffee in his hands, held close to his chest. They both looked miserable.

"What's with them?" Dean whispered close to Castiel's ear, who was busy getting two mugs out of the top cupboard. Dean thought he saw Castiel shiver slightly and swallow but chose to ignore it rather than get his hoped up.

Castiel glanced behind him at his brothers before turning back to the cups, flicking the kettle on.

"Let's just say they're not morning people," He turned back and smiled fondly at them. Balthazar seemed to have just realized they're there.

"Morning Cassie, Dean," He tried to smile warmly at them but ended up looking like he was high.

"Morning Balthazar," Dean nodded and smiled back.

"Don't call me that," Castiel muttered before speaking louder, saying, "Morning Gabriel," which earned a groan from the boy. Castiel smiled again. Balthazar leant forward and ruffled Gabriel's hair, who just swiped at his hand half-heartedly.

They went into the living room to wake up the kids and sat down to have breakfast. Sam, Jess, Jake, Sarah, Paul, Dean and Castiel all sat round the table and ate pancakes Castiel made, which were extremely good. Balthazar retreated back to his room, making some excuse about homework and dragging Gabriel with him, saying he needed his help, who was semi-conscious. It was lucky Gabriel was shorter than Balthazar or he would have never gotten him upstairs.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, Jess and Paul's parents came to pick them up; Jake and Sarah were staying with Dean and Sam for a while until they got the courage to go back to their house and face the mess. Castiel offered to drive them but Dean insisted he'd done enough and it'd do them good to walk since it was a nice enough day. Dean quickly changed back into the clothes he was wearing the night before and put Uriel's clothes in the hamper.<p>

Sam walked up to Castiel as he pulled on his jacket.

"Thanks Castiel. For letting us stay and coming to get us and for breakfast and-" Castiel cut him off.

"Sam, it's okay, you're welcome," He smiled; Sam was about the same height as him since he'd been through a growth spurt quite recently.

"Well, thanks," He smiled again before joining Sarah and Jake at the door.

Dean walked up to Castiel and was about to say something until he realized the others were watching.

"Guys, wait for me outside, okay?"

They shrugged and walked out, Jake and Sarah shouting a quick thanks to Castiel as they left. Castiel smiled and waved to them.

"So, um," Dean started awkwardly.

"Dean," Castiel cut in.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me again,"

"Okay, one last time, then I wont mention it again, deal?"

Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine,"

"Thank you, really," Dean said sincerely, unconsciously taking a step forward.

"Again, you're welcome," Castiel smiled.

_Ask him out!_ Dean's head screamed at him. _Now! Do it now!_

"Cas, would you…"

"What?" Castiel asked patiently.

"Um, can I…" _Take you out somewhere?_

"Can you…"

"Would you mind if…" _we met up sometime this weekend? Or next?_

"Dean, what?"

"Can I…" _Take you out somewhere? _"Have your mobile number?" _Coward!_

"Um sure," Castiel dug his phone out of his pocket and took Dean's from him. He typed his number into Dean's phone then called it so that he would have Dean's. He typed something else the locked it.

"There," He smiled and handed the phone back.

"Thanks," Dean smiled back.

"So, um, I'll text you,"

"Okay,"

Dan hesitated, "Bye,"

"Bye," Castiel walked Dean to the door and waved him and the others off.

* * *

><p>When he got home, John and Mary still weren't home.<p>

He left the kids in the living room and went upstairs into his room where his laptop was. He pulled it out of its case and booted it up. When it loaded and he put his password in he was greeted by a picture of Mary holding a baby Sam, John was stood next to her holding four-year-old Dean, who was smiling with his arms round his father's neck. Dean smiled before opening up the Internet and typing in Google.

He did a web search for Antipsychotic Medication. He wasn't really sure exactly what he was looking for so he just looked at the first link.

_Easy to understand and user-friendly information on __Antipsychotic medication._ Seemed good enough.

He skimmed quickly through the first page before finding this:

**_What can they help with?_**

_The experience of hearing voices (hallucinations)._

_Ideas that distress you and don't seem to be based in reality (delusions)._

_Difficulty in thinking clearly (thought disorder)._

_The extreme mood swings of manic depression/bipolar disorder._

Dean's brow furrowed. Hallucinations? Delusions? What?

He scrolled down and looked at side effects.

**_Side-effects_**

_Sleepiness and slowness_

_Interference with your sex life_

_Increased chance of developing diabetes._

_In high doses, some have the same Parkinsonian side-effects as the older medications._

Wow. He searched a few other websites before Sam came up saying him, Paul and Sarah were going back to theirs and Dean offered to drive them.

He got back after dropping them off and got his phone out, debating whether it text Castiel or if it was too soon and would come across as needy.

_Screw it!_

He unlocked his iPhone and scrolled down his address book until he found _Cas._ Not Castiel, Cas. He smiled before opening New Message.

Dean debated whether to send kisses but decided against it. He settled for a smiley face.

_Dean: Hey Cas :)_

_16:29_

He was prepared to wait for a while so was surprised when he got one back just two minutes later.

_Cas: Hi Dean :)_

_16:31_

Dean debated what to say next.

_Dean: So how r u?_

_16:32_

_Cas: Fine, you?_

_16:32_

_Dean: Fine, wuu2?_

_16:32_

_Cas: Listening to music in my room, Gabe, Balth, Uriel, Raphael and Michael went out, you?_

_16:33_

Dean noticed how Castiel spelled everything properly and didn't use text talk so decided to be more careful with his spelling.

_Dean: Cool, why didn't you go with them? I'm bored, watching TV._

_16:33_

Okay that was a lie but he wasn't going to say he was just waiting for his replies, was he?

_Cas: They're going to some football game, doesn't interest me… um if you're bored, do you want to come over?_

_16:34_

Dean smiled.

_Dean: Miss me already? *Sigh* I suppose if you really want…_

_16:34_

_Cas: Oh yeah, 'cause you're so cool, I just can't stand being away from you for too long_

_16:34_

Dean could practically feel the sarcasm. He laughed before replying.

_Dean: Yeah, yeah, I'll be round in ten_

_16:35_

_Cas: You remember how to get here? I can come get you if you want…_

_16:35_

_Dean: it's OK, I remember, cya soon. X_

_16:35_

Crap. He didn't mean to send the kiss. Shit, now Castiel's going to be freaked out and not want to talk to him anymore and-

_Buzz buzz_

_Cas: Okay, cya x_

_16:36_

Dean smiled. That went better than expected. He quickly changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt and faded blue jeans, pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>When he arrived he sat in the car for a minute, debating what he wanted to do. He remembered Castiel say he was 'undecided'. Maybe he could help him decide…. Cut it out!<p>

Okay, he did _really_ like him but he wasn't going to jump him! Or at least, he'd try not to…

He shook his head and got out of the car. After knocking on the door he waited for a minute. No reply. He knocked again, a little louder and heard something that sounded like someone falling over before the sound of someone coming down stairs. Castiel swung the door open and smiled at Dean before moving to let him in. Dean took in his appearance. His hair was messier than before, his cheeks were slightly red and his breathing was coming out faster than usual. Also, his clothes – a dark red long sleeved top with black skinny jeans – were messy and wrinkled. Dean wondered what he was doing then smirked at him, causing Castiel to look down and blush.

"So, what were you doing before I got here?" Dean asked nudging his shoulder.

"Moving the air mattress back into Uriel's room…" Castiel stuttered out.

"Yeah, sure. So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked, he figured he'd cut Castiel some slack and change the subject.

"Um, want to watch TV?" Castiel suggested.

"Sure," Dean started walking over to the living room but Castiel stopped him.

"Actually, I thought we could watch it in my room. The others will be back soon and I figured if we just go in my room we wont have to talk to them when they get back, also we could watch a movie. The DVD player's in my room and I can't be bothered to unplug it and bring it down. If you want…" He finished awkwardly.

Dean smiled, "Sure,"

When they got up Dean noticed a flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite Castiel's bed. _How did I not notice that yesterday?_

"What movies have you got?" Dean asked plopping down on the bed. There was a cabinet under it with DVDs down one side and CDs down the other.

"Mostly horrors, some action, no chick-flicks,"

Dean laughed, "What horrors you got?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street – all of them – Friday 13th, Freddie vs. Jason, House of Wax, Devour, Resident Evil, The Grudge 1,2&3, Final Destination 1 to the newest, 28 Days Later, 28 Weeks Later, Dawn Of The Dead, The Crazies, Dusk Till Dawn, Saw 1 to the newest or Misery. Gabriel borrowed a couple so that's all I've got,"

"Wow, that's a hell of a collection," Dean complimented.

"Oh, I also have Drag Me To Hell somewhere,"

Dean stared in surprise.

"So, which one?" Castiel asked.

"Um, House of Wax? I love seeing Paris Hilton get a spike through her head,"

"Huh," Castiel nodded, turning back to the DVDs and getting House of Wax.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Castiel muttered slipping the disc in and picking up the remote. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dean.

"What? You like Paris Hilton or something?"

"No, it's just, most people like Paris Hilton in this film for… other bits,"

"Oh, the scene where she strips?" Dean remembered that bit, all his friends were practically jacking off to it and he felt nothing, that was the first time he'd suspected anything.

"Yeah," Castiel laughed nervously.

"Well…" _Oh just say it, don't be a pussy!_ "I'm… erm… I'm gay," _Well, that was easier than anticipated._

Castiel watched him for a few seconds before nodding and turning back to the TV, pressing play. They both settled back against the headboard to watch the movie, somewhere near the beginning they had gotten subconsciously closer, their shoulders touching.

At the end of the movie, when the end credits came up, Castiel smiled and started singing along to the song playing over it.

"You watched this that many times?" Dean laughed.

"No, I just love this song, what do you think of it?"

Dean listened for a seconds, watching Castiel mouth the words.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, the chick's got a good voice,"

Castiel laughed at that, "It's a guy,"

"Oh, well _he's_ got a good voice. Who is it?"

"My Chemical Romance, the song's called Helena. It was written for the lead singer and the bassist – Gerard Way and Mikey Way's – grandmother, Elena, she died and they were really close to her so it was a very sad time for them," Castiel rambled. Dean had never heard him speak that fast.

"Oh right, then I apologize for judging them, they're pretty good,"

"Damn straight," Castiel smiled.

They talked for a while about the movie, then other movies they liked. Turns out they both share a love for horrors and a hatred for chick-flicks.

They moved closer until they were kneeling, facing each other.

They stopped talking when they both realized how close they were to each other. Castiel smiled awkwardly. Dean moved closer until their lips were just millimeters apart. Their eyes slowly slip shut and Dean tilted his head slightly to the side. Then, downstairs, they heard the door open very loudly. They both jumped apart like shrapnel. Dean could hear Gabriel and Michael arguing about whether the penalty should have been given or not.

Dean and Castiel both stared at their hands, eyes wide, mouths slightly open.

Castiel looked up then quickly back down again. Dean cleared his throat and was about to say something when his phone rang.

_Dad_.

He sighed before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Dean, would you mind coming home please, your mother and I have to talk to you,"_

"What about?"

"_Just about… something. We'll explain when you get here,"_

"Fine," Dean sighed, said goodbye and hung up.

"I have to go, my parents want to talk to me about something,"

"O-okay," Castiel stuttered, still not looking up.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean started to apologize but Castiel cut him off.

"No, it's okay, it was as much my fault as yours,"

"Um, are we cool?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still friends?"

"Um, yeah, sure, if you still want to be,"

"Yeah I do," Dean assured.

"Okay, then yes,"

"Okay, I'll um, text you later,"

"'Kay, bye,"

"Bye," Dean got up and stepped out of the room, he glanced at Castiel just as he was about to close the door. He was still staring at the covers but he was also biting his bottom lip. Just as it clicked shut, he saw Castiel's hand come up to cover his mouth. Dean sighed and leant against the door.

He really hoped him and Castiel could stay friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a lot longer than usual but let me know what you think. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, that was a really good response! I didn't think anyone was that interested in this story, sorry to make you wait so long, I didn't abandon \it and I don't think I ever will so if I do PM me and remind me of this promise and I'll find a way to make it work Who else wanted to punch Gabriel and co in the last chapter for interrupting? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>He really hoped him and Castiel could stay friends.<em>

* * *

><p>Dean drove home and found John and Mary waiting for him, John was sat in his armchair and Mary was straightening family photos on the mantelpiece.<p>

"Hey, what's up?"

"Dean, hi, sit down," John gestured to the couch. Dean sat down shooting them both suspicious looks.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I know we've had this conversation before and you were right, you're almost 18, and you totally have the right to pick your own friends but-" Dean rolled his eyes. They _had _had this conversation before, John and Mary thought that Dean's friends were 'no good' and a 'bad influence'.

"Okay," Dean interrupted. "I see where you're coming from, I really do. To other people they probably look pretty bad but I've made a new friend," He said without thinking.

"Oh yeah?" John said skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm still friends with Crowley, Meg, Alastair and the others-" Mary cringed when he mentioned Alastair, she always mistrusted him "But I think if you met him you'd see my choice in friends isn't too horrible," _Where the hell is this coming from?_

"Oh, okay, well, bring him home after school on Monday and he can stay for lunch," John nodded encouragingly.

"Oh, is he a vegetarian? Does he have any allergies? Any specific diet?" Mary started rambling, already mentally planning what she'd cook.

"Mom," She stopped. "I don't even know if he'd be aloud, his brothers are kind of protective over him," He shrugged.

"Brothers? What about his parents?"

"I don't know, they don't talk about them," Dean shrugged again.

John and Mary exchanged a look before 'dismissing' Dean.

* * *

><p>Sunday passed uneventfully; Dean and Castiel hadn't text each other since the almost-kiss. When Monday came round Dean found himself stood in front of his wardrobe, extremely nervous. He was so nervous he didn't notice Sam come in and stand next to the wardrobe, leaning against it and watching him with a small smirk on his lips.<p>

"Gah!" Dean jumped when he noticed his brother. He clasped a hand over his heart and glared to Sam. "What the hell! You trying to kill me?"

"Nope, just wondered if you're almost ready… but I see you're having difficulties with what to wear… which is a first," The floppy haired boy pointed out, smirking again.

"I'm just trying to make an effort today," Dean replied casually, turning back to the row of clothes in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Any specific reason?" Sam asked, equally as casually.

"Nope, why what're you implying?"

"Oh I'm not implying anything!" Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. "Why? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Dean was starting to worry Sam might be on to him, he loved his brother and he'd probably end up telling him he was gay at some point but just… not right away, also, he didn't know how Sam would react. Would he be disgusted? Worried? Would he ignore him or refuse to talk to him? Sam was a very understanding, open-minded kid; the most open-minded Dean had ever met. He never had a problem with gay people, he actually helped one kid in his year, David, come out. But David wasn't Sam's brother and Sam didn't share a house with David…

"Nope, just want to look nice for a change," Dean shrugged it off, trying to discretely wipe his sweaty palms on his plaid pajama bottoms.

"So… it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain black hair, blue eyed someone… would it?" The smirk was back. Dean's heart sped up slightly and his palms got even sweatier. He quickly scanned his mind for any girl with black hair and blue eyes that Sam could be talking about instead. There was a girl called Jennifer with black hair and blue eyes that Dean was flirting with last week!

"Who? Jennifer?" Dean asked heedlessly.

Sam watched him for a second. "I have no idea who what is," He replied bluntly.

"Then who?"

"You know who,"

"No I don't,"

Sam sighed, "I'll give you more clues. In your year, kinda short about my height, kind of quiet…" Dean just carried on staring at him with a blank expression. "The new kid!"

"There are no new girls," If you're going to feign ignorance, really go for it.

"I never said new_ girl_," Sam grinned slyly again.

"What? Cas?" Dean laughed uncomfortably. "What? You, you think I'm- what?"

Sam just smiled again and pointed to one of Dean's shirts. It was a dark green, tight-fitted one with long sleeves.

"That one makes you eyes stand out, and makes you look slim but muscled," Sam grinned and turned to leave without a word.

Dean stared after him before looking back to the shirt and back at the still-open door. He went over and closed it before pulling out the top and a pair of black jeans.

He came downstairs ten minutes later, hair styled slightly with some jell his dad used to use before he decided it was too much effort in the mornings. He slipped his sneakers on and laced them up before grabbing his leather jacket and backpack and going into the kitchen.

Mary was busying herself with random jobs here and there as usual and Sam was cramming some last minute revision in for another test he had today. Biology, Dean thought.

"Hey Mom, hey Sammy," He greeted, dumping his bag next to his chair as he sat down. Sam waved vaguely in Dean's direction, concentrating on a diagram of the human digestive system. How could he eat toast and look at that?

"Hey Dean. Oh, don't forget to ask that new friend of yours to dinner tonight," She reminded. Dean didn't miss the self-satisfied smile he got off Sam – who was just closing his book – out of the corner of his eye, but chose instead to address Mary.

"Yeah Mom, I'll remember,"

"Okay sweetie, text me when you have an answer at break or lunch or something so I can get everything ready. Oh and ask him if he has any allergies or any specific requests,"

"Will do, Mom," Dean rolled his eyes to Sam as Mary was facing away, earning a snigger off the other boy.

"And don't mock me,"

"What, how did- never mind, I know, a Mother knows," He rolled his eyes again.

"Well, actually I was going to say I saw it in the reflection of the glass cabinet,"

Dean looked up and saw the refection of Mary watching him from the glass, a small smile on her lips.

"Damnit," Dean muttered, he glanced at his watch and stood up, snatching up his bag again and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Come on Brain-Box, we need to leave or we'll be late,"

"Since when do you care if we're late," That smirk was back, Dean really wanted to wipe it off his face but that would imply there was something to smirk about.

"Since if I carry on getting lates Mrs. Dragon-Lady will have my guts for lunch," Mrs. Dragon-Lady – or Mrs. Visyak – was in charge of Reception, she was actually really nice usually, but lates really got to her.

"If you say so," Sam muttered, shoving his books into his bag.

Dean grabbed his keys on the way out and him and Sam gave Mary a quick kiss as they left.

* * *

><p>When they got to school everything was pretty much back to the way it was before the Novaks joined only there was one extra car than usual.<p>

Dean quickly scanned the parking lot for one of the cars he saw in the garage the other day, not sure if Michael would bring them all the time or if it was just that once as it was their first day. He spotted the dark blue Nissan GT-R, which he remembered as Castiel's, with Balthazar, Uriel and Raphael stood round the back of it. He unconsciously started walking towards them, Sam following behind as his friends weren't here yet.

"Hey," He said as he got within a few paces of them, stopping next to Balthazar. Then he saw Castiel. He was stood in between Raphael and Uriel so them, and Balthazar, must have blocked him from view.

"Hi Dean," Balthazar greeted. "Hey Sam," He smiled behind Dean at the younger boy, who smiled back.

"Hey Balthazar,"

Dean was surprised they knew each other's names; they'd only met briefly.

"Hi Cas. Uriel, Raphael," He added the other two out of politeness and nodded to them, to which they nodded back with a weak smile.

"Hey Dean," Castiel looked at the floor. Raphael and Uriel both leant in to whisper in each of his ears at the same time, supposedly saying the same thing although Dean couldn't hear what they said.

Castiel shook his head no to whatever it was they said.

Their first lesson was Biology, which Dean and Castiel had together with none of the others.

When they sat down and pulled out their exercise books Dean turned to Castiel. They hadn't exchanged a word since the hellos and Dean could sense this was going to be awkward.

"Listen, Cas, about Saturday-" Dean started but Castiel interrupted him.

"No, Dean, it's okay, lets just forget about it, okay?"

"Um, sure. I guess," Dean didn't bother covering the disappointment in his voice. Castiel gave him a strange look. Dean turned his attention to his still closed book.

"Unless," He started, causing Dean's head to shoot up again. "You, um," He cleared his throat before continuing. "You don't want to… forget about it?" He ended with a question. Dean leaned in closer and was about to reply when Alastair and Ruby cut them off.

"Yo! Dean!" Ruby yelled as they entered the classroom. As they made their way over Dean muttered _Damnit!_ Under his breath so just Castiel could hear. Castiel smirked before opening his book and concentrating on what the teacher had written on the board for them to copy. He dug his pen out of his bag and got on with it.

Ruby sat opposite Dean while Alastair sat opposite Castiel as the desk had four seats, two on each side, facing inwards.

"How was your weekend, Dean?" Alastair asked as he got his pen out. He hadn't brought his book as usual.

"Fine, how was yours?" Dean didn't go in to any detail.

"Great, I slept with Rachel for the sixth time this month and it's only the 15th!" He announced excitedly.

"Oh good, you been tested lately?" Ruby asked, digging out a nail file and running them over her talon-like nails. "And don't act as if that's a big accomplishment that only you could achieve because the whole male population on Kansas has had her at least twice,"

Dean sniggered as Alastair shot death glares at her.

"Alright then, what did you get up to this weekend?" He challenged her. Dean leant forward; this was going to be interesting.

"I earned $500 for giving some woman a make-over," She announced proudly.

"$500, wow!" Dean whistled in appreciation. "Impressive,"

"Yep, her husband paid me… I _may_ have thrown in something extra for him," She hinted, licking her dark red lips. Alastair and Dean laughed.

"So Dean, what did you get up to?" Ruby asked, sitting back and drawing her attention back to her nails.

"Oh nothing much," Dean sensed Castiel stop writing and guessed he was listening to his response. "Just hung out with a friend," He shrugged.

"Who?" Alastair asked, smirking as the teacher's assistant dropped a sheet of paper in front of his with a glare. Their actual teacher wasn't here yet.

"Umm," Dean contemplated whether to say or not, they clearly didn't like Castiel, judging by the way they'd completely ignored him from as soon as they'd entered the class room. But Castiel was still listening and he didn't want him to think he was embarrassed of hanging out with him. "Cas," He answered simply, opening his book and picking up his pen.

Dean saw Ruby stopped filing her nails and look up in his peripheral vision as he concentrated on the page, writing the date and title for today's lesson. He also noticed them exchange a look with each other and look at Castiel for the first time, who had resumed writing.

"Dean, text," Ruby said sternly as she took her jeweled phone out of her purse. The jewels were those stick on stone things you can get from phone accessory shops, there were light purple ones shaped in a big flower with dark purple ones round it covering the whole back. Dean sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket.

Ruby: Why the hell r u hangin wiv dat freak? X

_8:21_

Dean sighed again.

_Dean: He's not a freak n he's fun 2 hang wiv, ud no that if u hung wiv him sum time x_

_8:21_

_Ruby: I don't wanna, he luks weird, bet hes got a tortur room or somunck lol x_

_8:21_

Alastair had been reading the conversation over Ruby's shoulder and laughed at them, nodding in agreement when Ruby looked up at him.

_Dean: no he doesn't his house is pretty cool, it's huge nd his room is normal x_

_8:22_

_Ruby: Yu'v bin in his room? WTF hes probs queer! X_

_8:22_

_Dean: I don't fink he is n even if he is so wat? X_

_8:22_

_Ruby: So he mite rape u x_

_8:22_

Dean rolled his eyes.

_Dean: Yeah coz even if he was gonna he, he cud totally take he on n win x_

_8:23_

_Ruby: watevs, just b careful. Don't be alone wiv him 2 long. Beta yet, just stay away from him all 2geva x_

_8:23_

_Dean: No, hes my frend x_

_8:23_

_Ruby: Watevs but we're not avin owt 2 do wiv him x_

_8:23_

Alastair nodded in agreement.

_Dean: Fine x_

_8:23_

The teacher bustled in at that moment and threatened to confiscate their phones so they reluctantly slipped them back onto their pockets. The rest of the lesson passed pretty uneventfully.

* * *

><p>At break Dean and Castiel went down to the cafeteria and went to join Balthazar. Uriel and Raphael weren't there yet as their class had been held back which wasn't too surprising given that Crowley was in that class. They eventually came over looking very tired.<p>

"Oh, Cas, I need to ask you something," Dean took Castiel's arm and gently dragged him away while Balthazar talked to the other boys.

"What's up?" Castiel asked, gripping the strap of his shoulder bag.

"You want to come round to mine for dinner? My mom said I could ask you and I figured since I had it at yours on Friday…" He trailed off, not quite knowing where he was going with that last bit.

"Um…" Castiel looked over at Balthazar and the others before turning back and taking a deep breath, "Sure, what time?"

"Great! Is seven okay? I can come pick you up if you want too," Dean offered.

"Yeah, seven's fine, is that okay?"

"'Course it is," Dean smiled.

"Thanks," They smiled at each other for a moment before the bell went, signaling for next lesson. They weren't in the next two lessons together as it was double geography so they met up again at dinner. Dean sat with Castiel, Balthazar, Uriel, Raphael and Kim again. Castiel texted (A_/N: is that a word?_) Michael to ask if he could have dinner at Dean's house and Michael had said yes as long as he takes his 'stuff' with him. Dean didn't know what that meant but he was reading the conversation over Castiel's shoulder so he couldn't really ask. Dean texted his mother, telling her Castiel could stay for dinner.

He asked Castiel if he had any allergies or requests like Mary asked. He said he was allergic to Dubstep. He had no specific requests and assured Dean that whatever Mary made would be fine with him.

Dean got home and helped Mary cook for a while until she kicked him out because he was 'cramping her style'. Dean just smiled, shook his head and went upstairs. He had told Sam Castiel was staying for dinner in the car on the way home and Sam had given him another amused look.

He told him he was happy Castiel was coming round and thought he was really cool and he was always nice to Sam, which was a first for most of Dean's friends. They didn't cause trouble with Sam, they were just mostly indifferent and ignored him, not really interested in him but Castiel had really taken an interest in what Sam liked. Dean wondered when all of this had taken place and Sam told him that when they spent the night, Castiel had came down for a glass of water and Sam was the only one still awake so they started talking. It was kind of awkward at first but soon realized they had a few things in common, they both liked the same books and shared an interest in black magic and ancient mythology.

It was 6 o'clock so he still had about forty-five minutes until he needed to set off to get Castiel. He laid on his bed and tried to deduce how the night would go. He hoped they could continue their conversation from Biology before Ruby and Alastair had interrupted.

If they did what would he say? If he told Castiel the truth that he didn't want to forget what happened – or what almost happened – how would the other boy react? Would he run away, or not want to be his friend any more? Would he tell Balthazar, or Michael, or Gabriel? Either one of them would beat the crap out of him if they knew. Or even Uriel and Raphael.

Or…would he be happy? Or want to be more than friends? Would _he _kiss _him_?

Either way, tonight, Dean was going to get answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter Dean will be right, he _will_ get answers, but what will they be? Review what you think xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to make this A/N short so you can just go straight to the story.**

**Oh but first I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone who has reviewed every single chapter of this story and has been waiting for… something that will happen in this chapter since the start. Randomslashtard (did I ever tell you I love your name?) enjoy, hope this is what you've been waiting for. Xo**

* * *

><p><em>Either way, tonight, Dean was going to get answers.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm going to pick up Cas!"<p>

"Okay sweetie, drive safe!" Mary yelled in reply from the kitchen. Dean wasn't too sure what she was cooking but whatever it was it smelt good.

He got to the Novak house with five minutes to spare. After sitting in the car for a few minutes, debating whether it would be weird if he was early he thought _screw it_ and got out. Dean knocked on the door and waited. Raphael answered.

"Hi Dean, come in," He smiled, opening the door wider and allowing Dean entrance to the house.

"Hey Raphael, thanks, is Cas ready?" He didn't want to seem rude, like he was rushing him but there was something about Raphael that made him feel slightly uncomfortable around him.

"Not sure, give me a second," He walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted Castiel but when Dean went to join him, he could hear faint rock music coming from the landing meaning it must have been on really loud in Castiel's room. Raphael sighed and took out his phone. He pressed a few buttons then held it up to his ear and waited as the music stopped. Raphael started talking, so Castiel had stopped the music to take the call.

"Hi, Dean's here, turn the devil music off and come on," Raphael said into the phone before waiting for a reply.

"Okay, bye," He said and hung up.

There was a few seconds of silence. Raphael explained that Castiel was probably just putting his CD in its case and back in its rightful place in his stacks. Apparently Castiel was very particular with what order his CDs were in and making sure they stayed in that order.

They heard Castiel's door open and close as they wondered into the living room. Castiel came down wearing a black button up short sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and his converse. He went up to Raphael to talk about something Dean didn't catch.

Instead of listening, Dean stared at Castiel, admiring the tight fitting if the shirt, how it showed his flat stomach and chest. He could tell Castiel wasn't muscled but he made scrawny look hot. He slowly let his eyes wonder down to the _very_ tight jeans. They showed off the slightly feminine curve of Castiel's hips and defined his-

"Hi," Castiel interrupted Dean's thoughts, bringing his attention back to his face.

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable, which made Dean realize he'd seen him staring; he mentally kicked himself for being so obvious.

"Hi, ready to go?" He tried to play it innocent so hopefully Castiel wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Sure," He said, turning to Raphael. "Tell Michael I'll be back before twelve,"

"Will do," The other boy answered before wondering over to the sofa. "Have fun!"

Castiel waved generally at him before grabbing a thin black leather jacket off one of the coat hangers by the door and leading the way out. Dean noticed Castiel had a black leather bracelet on his right wrist, tied tightly so that it was securely on with a little metal circle with a symbol on it in the center. He vaguely remembered seeing it on him in lesson too but he was wearing a long sleeved top so Dean had only caught a glimpse of it when he'd reached for the textbook the teacher had dropped on the desk slightly out of his reach.

"So, how's your day been?" Dean asked as they walked down the path to the curb. Castiel shrugged on the jacket.

"Fine, I- oh crap!" Castiel slapped his forehead with his palm in frustration before tugging slightly on the root of his hair.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, worried.

"Um, nothing, I- one sec," He said before running back to the house and inside. Dean stood on the curb by his Impala baffled.

_What just happened? _He thought, contemplating what to do.

Just as he was about the go back up to the house to see what had happened, Castiel came running back out, slamming the door behind him.

When he got back over to Dean he was a little out of breath.

"Sorry, I forgot… something," He muttered while stuffing something into his pocket. It rattled slightly so Dean guessed it was the pills.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Dean's house they were practically attacked by Mary.<p>

"Hello, you must be Castiel, nice to meet you, I'm Mary. Castiel, that's an odd name, where's it from? What does it mean? I heard you just moved here, where did you like before? Do you prefer it here or there?" She asked, without taking a single breath, terrifying the boy.

Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights and stuttered trying to come up with an adequate response to any of Mary's questions.

"Mom," Dean said, getting the woman's attention. "Chill, don't attack the poor guy," He smiled, slinging his arm over Castiel's shoulder. He tensed slightly, which made Dean look at him in slight confusion. Luckily, Mary didn't notice and broke the awkwardness as she continued talking.

"Oh, sorry," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, puckering her lips slightly as she blew out the gulp of air.

"Right, lets start again. Hi I'm Dean's mom, Mary," She announced and held her hand out to Castiel, who smiled and shook it.

"I'm Castiel. Nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester." He said politely.

"Did I say my name's Mrs. Winchester? Call me Mary," She smiled.

Castiel smiled back and apologized.

"No need to apologize. So, Where're you from Castiel?" She led him over to the dining room and sat him at the table, sitting opposite him as Dean sat to his right.

"New York," He answered, slightly uncomfortable with the amount of attention on him, clearly not used to it.

"Oh, what made you move, if you don't mind me asking," She asked cautiously. Then Dean realized what she was doing. She was trying to figure out why he didn't live with his parent. He watched, curious.

"Oh, just… Family issued,"

"Ah, Dean tells me you don't live with your parents, do you mind if I ask why not?"

Castiel gulped and looked at the table, played with a loose string on the hem of his shirt and cleared his throat before looking back up again although this time he didn't meet Mary's gaze. He turned to Dean then dropped his head again, concentrating on the two pieces of leather that tied his bracelet on and twirling them around his fingers.

"My mom… Died. And my dad… went away," He answered quietly, still staring at the bracelet.

"Oh sweetie my so sorry," Mary reached across and rubbed Castiel's arm. "Excuse me," She said as she went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Cas, listen, sorry about that. If I had known I would have told her not to bring it up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, my mom died almost two years ago," He shrugged. He didn't mention his dad and Dean didn't want to bring it up.

Castiel looked up and smiled. "Really, I'm fine,"

Dean smiled back. "Come on, let's go up to my room until dinner's done,"

Castiel followed Dean upstairs and into his room. It was smaller than Castiel, he only had a single bed and there were clothes, magazines, food wrappers and schoolbooks all over the floor, bed, bedside table and desk. The bedside table had an alarm clock and lamp on and the desk had an open textbook Dean had planned on studying from but had abandoned as well as a bunch of others, a medium sized ball – the type you could just fit one hand round but not really small – an iPod dock with his iPod in and a pair of headphones to the side of it. There was also a denim jacket hanging off the back of the swivel desk chair.

"Sorry about the mess," Dean laughed, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel turned and smiled at him before walking over to the bed.

"It's fine," He moved the car magazines off it and out them on the bedside table, careful not to knock anything over before just knocking everything else off the bed onto the floor with the rest of the mess. Dean laughed. The smaller boy sat on the edge of the bed and Dean came over to join him, sitting beside him and leaning back on his hands.

Castiel smiled at him again and they sat in awkward silence for a moment before Dean spoke up, tucking one leg under him so he could turn to face Castiel properly.

"Okay, about the almost-kiss,"

Castiel nodded and turned to face him too, he sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Do you, um, regret it?" Dean asked carefully, slightly worried about the answer.

There was a moment of silence in which Dean was worried he wasn't going to answer then he heard "No," It was quiet so Dean had to strain to hear it.

"No?" He had to make sure.

"No, I don't regret it… Do you?"

"No!" Dean answered, maybe a little too quickly as Castiel jumped slightly.

"Um, okay," They sat in silence again. Castiel was looking at his lap while Dean was watching Castiel. The latter looked up and they locked gaze. Dean slowly leant forward and Castiel did the same. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard a knock at the door and Sam shout "Dinner!"

"God Damnit!" Dean cursed through gritted teeth as he stared daggers at the door. Castiel laughed and grabbed Dean's hand before jumping off the bed, dragging Dean with him. He pulled him to the door but before he opened it he turned round and looked up at Dean. Castiel only reached Dean's chest so he had to look up. He smiled again and stood on his tiptoes, lightly gripping the short hair on the back of Dean's head, just above his spine, and pressed his lips against the taller boy's. When he pulled back, Dean stared, mouth slightly open, eyes half lidded and he smiled a dopey smile. Castiel laughed and dropped back onto his heels before opening the door to head downstairs. Dean waited for a moment and brought a hand up to touch his lips. He smiled again and followed Castiel out.

Dinner went uneventfully. Mary had made chicken casserole and it was perfect as always. Dean had three plates full. John had two while Sam, Mary and Castiel all had one. After dinner, Dean told Mary him and Castiel were going upstairs. As they walked up, Dean thought frantically about where him and Castiel were with each other. Was the kiss just an experiment?

When they got upstairs Castiel went into the room first and Dean shut the door behind him and walked up to stand in front of the other boy.

Castiel looked up, a small smile on his lips, and that was all the confirmation Dean needed. He slipped his hands round Castiel's waist and stepped closer so their bodies were flush against each other.

Dean dipped his head down and captured Castiel lips in a slow kiss. To Dean's relief, he kissed back. They stayed like that for a few moments until Castiel started shifting his weight from one foot to the other, at which point, Dean pushed Castiel over to the bed, not breaking the kiss and only partly breaking the embrace to gently push Castiel's shoulder down. Castiel pulled away slightly so they could both get comfortable on the edge of the bed, turning towards each other. Dean had one hand on Castiel's waist and the other was gently cupping his face and playing with his black hair while Castiel rested one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on his chest.

Dean leaned in again but this time he made it a little quicker, which, again, Castiel returned at the same pace. He edged closer to the smaller boy and flicked his tongue out against the other's lips, begging for entrance, which Castiel allowed. Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel mouth and moaned at the feeling.

The taller boy lightly pushed Castiel's shoulder, his other hand still resting on his hip, and Castiel understood, lying down against the pillows of the bed. Dean carefully positioned himself above him so that he was pinning him down gently but was careful not to crush him, one leg on either side of Castiel's waist. Dean wasn't sure how far Castiel wanted to go and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or rush him so he kept one hand propping himself up next to Castiel's head and the other on the waistband of his jeans where they met his shirt, resisting the urge to push the shirt up, even a little.

Castiel moaned into the kiss and Dean felt himself getting hard. Since he was pressed so close to the other boy, Dean guessed he would probably feel it too so he lifted his own hips slightly so that he didn't freak Castiel out, not quite having the amount of will power needed to pull away completely.

Castiel bent his knee up, lightly brushing it against Dean's hard on, causing the latter to gasp and break the kiss, looking down at his crotch then back up to Castiel's slightly flushed face. He was smirking. Dean barked a laugh and attacked his mouth again. Castiel added pressure to Dean's crotch, making him moan into the kiss.

Dean didn't bother refraining for Castiel's comfort anymore, and pushed up the fabric of his shirt to run his slightly calloused fingers – from working at Bobby's scrap yard when he was short on cash – hands up Castiel's pale sides making his shiver slightly as Dean's hands were quite cold, he stiffened too but Dean assumed that was also because they were cold.

_God, he's so skinny!_ Dean thought. When he reached the side of Castiel's chest he could make out the shape of his ribs with his fingers and Castiel lightly pushed his hand down.

He frowned slightly into the kiss but shrugged it off. They were both soon panting and Dean felt Castiel's hard on. He lowered his own body, trapping Castiel under him more, and they both gasped at their erections rubbed together through the tight restrictions of his jeans.

Dean was in a little pain from having his dick pressed hard against his jeans so he had a high amount of sympathy for Castiel, still wearing really skinny jeans whereas Dean's were fairly baggy. They kissed again and Dean slowly started rubbing against Castiel, pressing down harder.

He started off cautiously, prepared to stop if Castiel told him to, but slowly built up speed when the other boy didn't protest. They stopped kissing but Dean continued to grind down on Castiel, both of them gasping, trying to stay as quiet as possible, bearing in mind that Dean's family was a floor bellow them, but the couldn't help the occasional moan escape. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip hard to try suppress the noises as Dean gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together.

Both of Dean's hands had moved to either side of Castiel's head while Castiel's gripped Dean's shoulders, digging his short nails in through his thin shirt. They were both sweating, Dean lifted his shirt and Castiel helped him pull it over his head but when Dean gripped the hem of Castiel's shirt, he heard him squeak as he tried to pull away, gripping Dean's hands and truing to jerk them off the material. Dean held his hands up in surrender and kiss Castiel hungrily. The carried on rubbing against each other until they both came together. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, both panting deeply.

"Well," Dean wheezed. "That was fun,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hi sorry it took so long but I had a bunch of exams and I have another bunch of exams soon so don't expect speedy updates but I will try my best. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Well," Dean wheezed. "That was fun,"<em>

* * *

><p>Castiel stared up at the ceiling, his mouth slightly open as he continues gasping for breath. He shot up suddenly announcing, "I have to go,"<p>

Dean scrambled up and jumped in front of him, taking both his hands in his own.

"Wait, you can't go home like _that_," He reasoned, gesturing down at his damp jeans.

"C'mon," Dean dropped one of Castiel's hands and tugged the other, leading him towards Dean's drawers. He pulled open a draw with a bunch of pairs of bottoms such as pajama bottoms, jeans, shorts, sweat pants and khakis. He let go of Castiel's other hand and rummaged though them, coming up with an old pair of navy blue jeans that were too small for him, they were a little frayed at the ankles but other than that they were in good condition.

"Here, you can take these, the bathroom's at the end of the hall," Dean handed them over and smiled.

"Thanks," Castiel muttered before quickly leaving the room. Dean changed into some black sweatpants and sat on his bed to wait for Castiel. When the shorter boy came back, Dean shot up and stood in front of him in awkward silence. The jeans fit pretty well but they were a little big, making him look a lot younger. Dean took Castiel's skinny jeans and said he'd wash them for him, cutting him off before he could protest, saying it was fine.

"I um have to go," Castiel muttered, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Okay, I'll drive you," Dean offered but when he reached for his jacket Castiel's voice stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I'll walk, I need some air anyway," Castiel shrugged.

"O-kay," Dean replied, "I'll walk you to the door,"

"It's okay, I remember the way out,"

Before Dean could protest, Castiel had rushed out of the room and he could hear him going downstairs. He heard Mary ask if he was leaving.

"Yeah, I have to get home, it was nice meeting you all, thanks for dinner,"

"You too, you're welcome anytime," He heard John say with what Dean could tell was a huge smile.

"Thanks, bye," Dean heard the door open as there was a chorus of 'bye's from Mary, John and Sam. Then it closed. Dean sat down on his bed, slightly confused, for about ten minutes.

He shrugged and laid back horizontally across his bed, his legs dangling off the side not pressed against the wall. He crossed his arms under his head. His elbow connected with cold material, Dean turned round and sat up, Castiel's leather jacket was at the bottom of his bed. Dean caught it just before it slipped off the edge and glanced at his alarm clock. Castiel would already be home by now so there was no point meeting him on the way, he decided he'd give him it at school tomorrow. He got up to go take it over to the desk and heard rattling, and then he remembered the pills. Dean contemplated driving down to the Novak's to give him them but decided if they were that crucial, Castiel would text him asking if he'd left them there. Plus it was late. Dean took the pills out of the jacket pocket and put them on his desk next to his books to he'd see them in the morning when he grabs his school stuff and wont forget them. He smiled at his own genius plan while hanging the jacket on the back of the chair, over his denim one.

It was 11:30pm so he shouted downstairs that he was going to bed and heard Mary say something about it being time for Sam to head off to then a distant groan and a "Thanks a lot Dean"

The older boy laughed and shouted back, "You're welcome, Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

Dean smiled and changed his t-shirt before slipping his necklace he got off Sam – when Sam was eight and Dean was twelve – off and hanging it on his headboard and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"DEAN ROBERT WINCHESTER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED <em>NOW<em>!" Mary yelled next to Dean's ear. Dean yelped and covered his ears before trying to pull the blankets over his head.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Mary announced, yanking the covers off and swatting him repeatedly in the chest and arms as Dean tried to protect himself.

"Ouch! Mom, stop! What the hell?" He asked groggily.

"Do you have _any _idea what _time _it is?"

"No mom. What time is it?"

"8:40! School starts in twenty minutes! Get! Up!"

"What? Why did no one wake me up?"

"You're sixteen, we assumed you were old enough to do that yourself, why didn't you set your alarm?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, no use arguing about it and wasting more time! Get up!" She flailed her arms up to punctuate her point.

"Okay! Okay!"

Mary sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Geez," Dean muttered, sitting up slowly and rubbing his face before realizing what Mary had said. Usually he wouldn't be that bothered about being late but he had double biology first with Castiel and he couldn't bring himself not to care about missing time with him, especially since in this class – like in Lit – they both sat at the back together only in Biology none of Dean's close friends were in that class. A few admirers but no one who was brave enough to start a conversation with him. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a loose Black Sabbath shirt, his necklace and ran out the door and downstairs where his shoes were. He quickly kissed Mary on the cheek, waved to John, grabbed his keys and bag then ran outside, diving into his Impala. He threw his bag into the passenger seat and shoved the keys in the ignition – on the third attempt – and sped off to school. He had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something but pushed it to the back of his mind. If it was that important he'd remember.

He burst into Mr. Martin's lesson five minutes after the bell; he was in the middle of showing the class a graphic slideshow about diseased lungs. Dean cringed before taking his seat quietly. Mr. Martin was pretty cool so he chose to just have a word with Dean after class and carried on with the PowerPoint.

"Hi," Dean whispered to Castiel as he sat down. Castiel had his head on the desk and jumped when Dean spoke, indicating that he didn't notice Dean's arrival. He looked up and Dean was slightly taken aback. He looked pretty bad. His face was paler than usual, his eyes had dark circles round them, and looked like they were having trouble staying open and it looked like he'd bitten through his lip. Castiel tried to muster a smile but it looked kind of shaky.

"Hi," He said back, but it sounded more like he couldn't talk any louder, not so much that he was just being quiet because of the class.

"You okay? You look…" Dean asked, worried, he tried to think of a word to describe him without risking offending him. He went with, "Tired,"

Castiel breathed a laugh, "Didn't sleep much, I was kind of worried,"

"Worried about what?"

"If you'd talk to me today," He smiled again before his head shot round to stare at the blank wall behind him. Or the air in the two-foot gap between the back of his chair and the wall. Dean followed his gaze, puzzled.

"Um, Cas?" He whispered, looking back at his face he saw his eyes were shut tight and he was gasping slightly.

"Go away," He whispered.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Please, go away, please," He muttered again, his eyes still closed.

"What'd I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry," Dean tried to argue.

"Please, Please leave me alone," His voice broke slightly, showing he was close to tears.

"O- okay, I'm sorry, I-I'll go sit somewhere else…" Dean picked his bag up again and went to stand up whilst scanning the room for someone else he could tolerate sitting with for the next two hours. Before he could stand up, he felt Castiel's cold, slightly shaking, hand grip his arm, above his wrist.

"Wait," He whispered, seemingly slightly panicked.

"Yeah?" dean asked, leaning forward to hear him better.

"Where're you going?" Definitely on the verge of panicking.

"You just told me to go away…" Dean pointed out, confused.

"No! I-" He stoke a little louder this time and one of the people from the table in front of their's turned round to glare at them. Castiel mouthed 'sorry' and turned back to Dean.

"I didn't mean you,"

"Then… who did you mean?" Dean had sat down by now and scooted his stood closer so that he could hear him better.

Castiel looked down at his lap, taking his hand off Dean's arm.

"Doesn't matter," He whimpered a second later and clasped his hand over his right ear, the one furthest from Dean, wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Castiel muttered again, pulling his hand away and putting them palms down on the table in front of him, staring at them.

"Cas, tell me what's going on, does-" Then it hit him. He patted his pocket and remember what he'd forgotten that morning. "Does this have something to do with your pills? I did some research on Antipsychotic Medication, they're not just to stop people from going insane, they repress hallucinations,"

Castiel stared at him for a minute.

"I-"

"And I remember the first day I met you, you said you were weird, it's because of this right?"

Castiel looked down quickly but Dean saw the tears glisten in the light from the projector just in time.

He gasped and scooted his chair closer to Castiel's, wrapping his arms round him so that the smaller boy's head was resting on Dean's shoulder and Dean's head rested on his. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Castiel's back as he started shaking, trying to repress the sobs so that he didn't attract anyone else in the class' interest. Dean had never been so glad he sat at the back. He glanced round quickly to make sure no one was looking before placing a quick kiss on the top of his head, shushing him and trying his best to comfort him.

He looked up and saw the teacher looking at them for a split second before telling the rest of the class which page in the text books he wanted them to read through and waiting a few seconds before slowly wondering over to Dean and Castiel so as not to attract the rest of the class' attention. He knelt down next to Dean, who craned his neck to look at him.

"Dean, could you please take Castiel, here, outside for a few moments to calm down, I'll be out to speak to the two of you in a moment. Is that okay Castiel?" He lightly rested a hand of Castiel's other shoulder – the one Dean's head wasn't on – and Castiel nodded into Dean. Mr. Martin patted him on the shoulder and nodded to Dean with a sad smile before wondering off to see to the rest of the class. Dean snatched up his bag as well as Castiel's black backpack and let him out of the classroom, glaring a warning at one student who dared to stare at them. He quickly looked down at his paper, the hand holing his pen shaking slightly. Dean smiled in satisfaction.

When they got out of the door Dean dumped the bags on the floor and pulled Castiel into a proper hug, pulling their bodies flush against each other so Castiel's head was against his chest, stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his lower back with the other.

"What's wrong?" He asked after Castiel had stopped shaking, his arms still snaked around Dean's middle and his hands still gripping the fabric at the back of his shirt.

"I-I didn't want you to find out," He whispered.

"Find out about what?"

"About the fact that I'm insane. The only reason I'm not in a mental institution is because Michael is a physiatrist so he persuaded the court he could handle me," He sounded angry with himself.

"What? Cas, you're not _insane_," Castiel pulled away and took a step back, glaring at him, dry tears staining his cheeks.

"Name one _sane_ person who sees the fucking devil, who claims to be their _brother!_"

"You see the devil?" Dean was really worried about him. Seeing the devil has got to screw someone up big time.

"Well, he doesn't have horns and he isn't red but he said his name is Lucifer and he keeps doing really weird annoying shit to piss me off! And he said he was my brother but apparently my mom got him aborted because she sensed the evil in him. I asked Michael and he said it's bullshit. The only kids my mom had were Michael, Gabriel and me,"

"What about Balthazar, Raphael and Uriel?"

"Did you _honestly_ think Raphael and Uriel were _biologically_ my brother's? They're adopted. I don't know why, apparently my father went through a Christian stage and decided to drag two orphaned boys into the hell he called a life. This was before I was born so I don't know the specifics of it. And Balthazar is the product of my father and his secretary, a pretty twenty-something-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Mom took him in because the secretary had to move back home to London because of 'family issues', which roughly translates to 'my father threatened her'; she was from London that's why Balthazar has a British accent. She gave birth, dumped him on my father and left for England. Mom is – _was _– an incredible woman so she welcomed him and raised him as equal as Michael and Gabriel, her only kids at the time. Then Raphael and Uriel joined the by this time very damaged family a few weeks later. Mom was four months pregnant with me at the time."

"When were Balthazar, Uriel and Raphael born? As in months?"

"Balthazar was born February 11th and Uriel and Raphael are twins, they were born March 25th,"

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence where Dean wasn't sure what to say, Castiel had told him so much. By what he knows now, Dean can safely assume he wont like Castiel's dad. And the way he refers to him at 'his father' instead of dad shows they probably aren't close.

"So… Lucifer,"

"He's always there unless I take my meds but I can't fucking find them and I can't tell Michael I lost them, he'll flip!" He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the roots in frustration, close to tears again. Dean stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Come on," He slipped an arm round his waist and picked up their bags with the other, leading him through the school and out the main doors into the students' parking lot.

"Where're we going, it's still school hours," Castiel asked, casting a worried glance back tot the school in case someone sees them but not trying to pull away.

"To calm you down," Dean replied as he opened the passenger door for Castiel, who after only a second's hesitation, slid in. Dean smiled and walked round to the driver's side, throwing the bags over his shoulder into the back.

* * *

><p>When he got back to his house he was thankful that his mom worked they day shift at the Diner and his Dad went to help Bobby at his scrap yard. He took the bags and let Castiel upstairs and to his rooms, dumping the bags on the floor by the door.<p>

"Well?" Dean asked when Castiel just stared at him.

"Michael is going to murder me, bring me back to life then murder me again," He said with a completely straight face. Dean sighed and told him to close his eyes. He obeyed with a sigh. After snatching up the bottle that was in clear sight on the desk he walked back to Castiel, holding it behind his back.

"Open your eyes," He instructed. He complied.

"How was that supposed to save my doomed life?"

Dean chuckled. "Kiss me and I'll show you," He leant down so his face was closer to Castiel's. The shorter boy rolled his eyes then rested his hands on Dean's shoulders before kissing him. Their lips lingered on each other's for a second before they slowly pulled apart but kept their bodies just inches apart. Dean took the pills from behind his back and held them in between their chests. Castiel's eyes went wide as he snatched them from Dean's hand, inspecting the bottle to make sure they were his. When he say 'Novak, Castiel' on the label he laughed and threw his arms around Dean's almost knocking him off his feet. Instead, Dean caught him and lifted him off the ground a little, clutching him close.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Castiel muttered into Dean's shoulder as he clutched the bottle tighter.

When they eventually separated, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's again and they were soon making out, Castiel's feet still dangling about four inches from the floor, Dean holding him up effortlessly. Dean took him over to the bed and sat him down on it, reluctantly pulling apart and crouching down in front of him.

"Do you want to take the pills now? I mean, if you're still seeing… Lucifer," He finished awkwardly.

Castiel looked down and nodded.

"Okay," Dean got up and went downstairs before coming back with a glass of water and handing it to Castiel, sitting on the bed next to him with their thighs touching while he took two of the pills.

When he was done, Dean took the cup back and put it on his bedside table and kissed Castiel again. His mouth tasted slightly chalky at first but it went away pretty quick. He pushed his down again and moved down to kiss his neck, both their breathing had sped up drastically.

"Dean?" Castiel panted, gripping his short hair.

"Yeah?" He answered in between kisses.

"What are we?"

Dean stopped and moved up to look at Castiel's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we… like… together?"

Dean paused, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't plan on leaving it like this it just sort of happened… sorry. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, been busy. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dean?" Castiel panted, gripping his short hair.<em>

_"Yeah?" He answered in between kisses._

_"What are we?"_

_Dean stopped and moved up to look at Castiel's face._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are we… like… together?"_

_Dean paused, thinking._

* * *

><p>He was still hovering a few inches from Castiel's face, his hands on either side of Castiel, holding him up so he didn't crush the smaller boy underneath him.<p>

"Well… I hadn't really though of it. I mean, I'm sort of used to doing this kind of stuff with chicks and it just being a fling sort of thing, you know? But I've never done it with a dude before and it sort of feels different than when I'd done it with chicks. I don't really… want it to just be a one-time thing. I want to do it a lot." The sudden realization hit Dean. He was telling the truth, he didn't want to move on from this. He looked down at Castiel, who looked a mixture of confused and anxious, still waiting for an answer.

Dean looked into his eyes before answering.

"I want to be with you," He smiled when Castiel's face lit up, leaning down to capture his lips again.

Castiel pushed him away gently.

"Wait, even after you know about my… problem?"

"Yeah, everyone's got something, right? I can handle this," He smiled reassuringly down at him. He was telling the truth. He felt a strange urge to stay by Castiel's side (literally and figuratively) even with the weird hallucinations and fucked up home life.

Dean leant down and started kissing and sucking Castiel's neck.

"But…" Castiel gasped, momentarily forgetting what he was going to say as Dean reached his jugular. "But… what about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"What will they think about this, I'm pretty sure they don't like me,"

Dean pulled back and smirked down at him. "They're not going to find out,"

He went to go back to kissing Castiel's neck but Castiel pushed his shoulders, stopping him.

"You mean, like, keeping this a secret?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled and leant in again. Again, Castiel stopped him.

"Wait, I… I don't…" Castiel wasn't quite sure what to say.

"What? It'll be fun, like in a movie,"

"N-No," Castiel pushed him off him, grabbing his bag and taking extra time to make sure he had his pills this time.

"No? What do you mean no?" Dean sat on the bed watching him, confused. No one had _ever _said no to him before.

"No, I'm not being with you in _secret_," Castiel grabbed the door handle to leave but Dean sprung up and grabbed his other arm.

"Why? It'll be romantic," Dean inwardly cringed at the word but hoped Castiel was the kind of person who'd fold at the idea of romance. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He clicked the handle down and slung his bag over his shoulder before speaking.

"No it wont, it'll be degrading and ridiculous. If you don't like me enough to tell your friends about us then it's obviously not worth it," With that, the shorter boy retched his arm from the other teens grip and pulled the door open wider, quickly making his way downstairs and slamming the front door. Dean stared after him before sighing and getting his phone out. (A/N: Bold, italic and underlined are the messages Dean sends and just underlined and italics are Castiel's)

**_Cas im sorry plz cum bak x_**

He stared at his phone, hoping for, but not, expecting a reply. He jumped slightly when it vibrated.

_Learn to spell_

Dean rolled his eyes and tried again.

**_Cas im sorry please come back x_**

Sitting on the bed, he ran his hand across his face, wondering how to fix this. He couldn't tell his friends about him and Castiel. They weren't homophobic with Crowley but Dean had a feeling it would be different with him as he was the leader of the gang. And even if they did get over him being gay, they definitely wouldn't approve of him being with Castiel. Dean obviously really cared about him but the others wouldn't be able to see what he saw in the strange little new kid. His phone vibrated in his palm, signifying a new message.

_No._

Dean sighed and gave up. It'd be easier to just talk to him in person tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dean drove Sam to school in the Impala and parked next to Ruby's red sports car. He scanned the parking lot for any of the Novaks' cars before seeing Castiel's dark blue Nissan but Castiel wasn't near it. He shrugged and started walking towards the building when Balthazar appeared seemingly from thin air beside him, making him jump and come to an abrupt stop, clutching his chest.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" He exhaled after getting over the initial shock.

"No, I'm Balthazar," He smirked before his face turned serious. "Listen, did something happen between you and Cassie?" He asked, facing him.

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "No, why?"

"When I got home yesterday he had locked himself in his room playing loud music. Not an especially odd occurrence but the music was quite a considerable decibel louder than usual and more… angry. We knew what that meant right away, he always does that when he's upset. It's his way of sort of blocking out the world. And he refused to talk about whatever it was that had upset him and when I mentioned your name to ask if it was about you he went quiet for a moment then the music got louder… not that I thought that was possible at the time but anyway. Michael is extremely worried too; even Gabriel was hovering close by when we were trying to coax him out, and it takes a lot to make Gabriel show any sign of concern. Not that he doesn't care it's just he has his own… unique way of showing it. And Castiel he wouldn't even come out to eat. Any ideas?"

Dean was taken aback. He'd really upset him that much? And, wow, Balthazar could talk a hell of a lot when he was worried.

"Um, no sorry, no idea. Let me know if you find out though,"

Balthazar sighed, "Will do, Dean. Bye,"

"Bye,"

Balthazar walked off to talk to Kim and Becky and Dean continued to the school building, now worried about Castiel. He had double geography first so no Castiel. Uriel kept shooting him suspicious looks through lesson and didn't bother humoring Dean in his fruitless attempt at small talk.

* * *

><p>At break he saw Castiel for the first time that day. He was wearing his usual skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt with "Drop" written across the top and "Dead!" across the bottom and a skull with a dagger through the top in the middle with blood dripping from it. He was holding the strap to his bag in one fist and had a thick leather cuff wristband on one wrist and his leather bracelet on the other. His black hair was messier than usual. Dean eventually pried his eyes away from Castiel himself and saw who he was stood with. Chuck Shirley. He was a geek in him art class who wrote little storied about ghosts and demons in his notebook he carried around all the time. <em>Why the hell was he hanging out with that looser?<em>

Dean walked over and grabbed Castiel's arm. The smaller boy spun round and glared at Dean, shaking him off when he tried to drag him away to talk in private. Chuck visibly shrunk back from Dean.

"Hey Cas, why are you hanging out with _Chuck_?" He practically snarled the word. Chuck took a step back, looking down.

"Because, _Dean_, Chuck is a nice person and he doesn't mind being seen with me and I have a lot in common with him," He snarled Dean's name back at him.

"He's a weirdo!" Dean protested.

"No he's not! Have you ever actually had a conversation with him? Or spent more than five minutes with him that _wasn't _the result of a seating plan or art project?" He shot back in Chuck's defense. Chuck must have told him he was in his art class. Dean saw Chuck watching the back of Castiel's head; wide-eyed, probably shocked anyone had stuck up for him.

"Well, I don't need to talk to him to know he's a freak," Dean crossed his arms. If it was anyone else he wouldn't be taking this shit and would have punched the boy already but he didn't want to hurt Castiel.

"I'm sure that's what your friends thought about me,"

Dean stopped then. Castiel was right. They'd all judged Castiel on their first impression of him and he thought that was wrong yet he was doing the exact same thing with Chuck… but his friends were wrong about Castiel. Chuck _was_ just a creep.

Castiel turned back to Chuck and lead him away from Dean by his wrist. The taller boy watched them go as they walked over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

They sat next to each other and Chuck instantly threw his arms around Castiel, who tensed slightly before hugging him back. They pulled back and exchanged a few words and a few laughed before Chuck nodded at something Castiel asked and dug into his bag, bringing out his notebook with his stories in and handing it over to Castiel who took it eagerly and instantly opened it up, bending over it to read what was most definitely, from what Dean had seen, very scruffy handwriting.

He couldn't remember Chuck ever letting anyone read his stories, he always freaked if anyone tried to read over his shoulder.

Dean was about to go over but Meg called Dean over and, after sparing one last glance at the two boys, he went to join his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I didn't mean to make Dean out to be such a douche but I've already started writing what's going to happen next. If you didn't like Dean in this one you definitely wont like him in the next one. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay Dean isn't as bad as I made out he would be in this one. I changed my mind because I just couldn't write what I was going to. Anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>Dean was about to go over but Meg called Dean over and, after sparing one last glance at the two boys, he went to join his friends.<em>

* * *

><p>Dean hadn't seen Castiel all day except the occasional glimpse in the corridor but he was always with Chuck and Dean was always with Alastair, Crowley or Ruby so he couldn't confront him. Meg went home with a "headache" which actually translated to "she went to meet up with a guy".<p>

On the way to his Impala, Dean was alone and he saw Castiel stood near his car, probably waiting for his brothers. Unfortunately, Chuck was stood with him. Dean was pretty sure he could scare him away with just a look but Castiel would probably be even less likely to talk to him if he did. Instead, he waited patiently for Chuck to leave.

Eventually, they hugged and parted ways.

Dean smiled and wondered over as Castiel rummaged for something in his bag and stopped in front of the smaller boy. When he looked up from his bag he jumped and glared up at Dean before glancing round.

"Huh," He muttered, going back to looking in his bag.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just you've seen me a bunch of times today while you've been with your friends and haven't approached me since break time so I assumed we were just done talking. But the minute they're not around, here you are," He answered casually, eyes still down, not even looking at him. God, Dean wished he'd look at him. Even if Castiel was pissed, he didn't care, he just wanted to see those blue eyes looking into his again.

"Look, Cas-"

Castiel's head shot up as he cut him off. "Don't call me that!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

On second thoughts, his eyes aren't as pretty when he's pissed. Instead of looking like those pretty pools Dean loved going to so much, they looked as though they were made of pure ice.

Dean gulped, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, _Castiel,_ I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! Not okay! If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me why are you stood here now?" His search for whatever in his bag was now forgotten. All his attention now entirely on Dean.

"I'm not _embarrassed _to be seen with you!" He retorted.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm not! I'm just not ready for everyone to know I'm… you know," He leant closer as if discussing a conspiracy.

"What? That you're gay?"

"Not so loud!" Dean hissed forcefully.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, and huffed before opening his mouth again.

"Dean, you don't have to be ashamed of being gay! It's okay to tell anyone you want that you like men!" He yelled, clearly just speaking up in the hopes someone would overhear to piss Dean off more.

"Dude!" Dean spun around quickly. Luckily, there weren't that many people still hanging around.

"Dean, it's okay to like penis!"

"Dude, shut up or I swear to god I'll-," He stepped forward, clenching his fist and holding it at shoulder height.

"You'll what? Hit me? Do it!" Castiel stepped forward, as if offering an easier target, and took his bag off dropping it on the ground by his side.

"Cas!" Dean was shocked he not only actually thought he would but was giving him _permission_. He held his palm out. Crowley, Ruby, Alastair and Sam had all gathered round by this point.

"Don't call me that! Come on, do it, hit me as much as you want because I can assure you no matter what you do to me, I've had worse, so _don't_ try threaten me! Everyone else in this stupid school may be terrified of you and worship the ground you walk on but not me! Not ever! You're nothing but a scared little boy who's too afraid to be who he is and be around the people he wants to be around and do the things he wants to do because of what other people might think! You're just too damn caught up in what other people think of you! Do you ever wonder what you'd be like if the world wasn't so goddamn judgmental and you didn't have to mould yourself to what other people deem 'good' or 'acceptable' or '_cool_'? You think taking satisfaction from scaring good, kind, innocent people like Chuck is a healthy pass time? You think it makes you the bigger man? You're pathetic, you and your stupid friends. Yeah, I'm talking about you guys! The only decent person here is Sam! He's nice to everyone around him, even people who've wronged him because he has the self-awareness to know that people only try pull you down because they're below you! He doesn't need to make other people feel bad or insecure to feel better about himself! So, thank you Sam, you and Chuck are the only people in this hellhole of a school I actually feel are decent human beings. And thank you Dean for showing me that some people just can't help the fact that they're complete Assholes!" With that he picked up his bag, got into his car and slammed the door before speeding off out of the parking lot. Everyone stood in silence. Dean turned round and saw all his friends staring after the car in shock except Sam. He was watching Dean with a dark expression.

"What?" He asked. Sam just shook his head and walked over to the Impala getting in the back in silence as apposed to getting in the passenger side. Dean sighed, waved to his friends, muttering something about explaining everything tomorrow, and followed after his brother. He got in the car and stared at the steering wheel in silence, he could feel Sam glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"So?" Sam said eventually.

Dean sighed and asked, "So, what?"

"What the hell did you do to Cas?" His voice grew a little louder.

"We're not allowed to call him that anymore,"

"I am, I saw him about half an hour ago, I said 'hi Cas' and he smiled and said 'hey Sam' then we had a pleasant conversation about literature. He's really well-read,"

Dean closed his eyes. _Guess it's just me then._

"So? What did you do?" Sam prompted, getting angrier.

Dean looked back at him, contemplating what to do.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to come sit up here, I'm not breaking my neck to look at you,"

Sam got out of the car and came round to the passenger side.

"Okay, go," Sam tucked his leg under him so he could face Dean properly.

"Well," Dean started. He told Sam the whole story (except the bit where they were grinding. There are some things his little brother just didn't need to know). When he'd finished, he waited patiently for Sam's reaction.

"You're gay?"

"Yes,"

"And you like Cas?"

"A lot,"

"And you said you didn't want to be seen with him?"

"No, I said I wanted to be together in secret," Dean argues.

"What's the difference?"

"I wanted to be seen with him just not _like that,_"

"You don't exactly have to have sex in front of people,"

"Dude!"

"Sorry.."

"It's just… I don't know,"

"You're worried what you're friends would think?"

"Kind of,"

"Well, if they treat you any differently because of who you like they're not _really _friends, are they,"

"Well…"

"Just think about that… Can we go home now please?"

"Sure," Dean sighed and turned back to face the wheel before driving out of the parking lot.

"So…" Dean started awkwardly.

"What?"

"You're okay with me being… you know,"

"Gay? Yeah, you're still my brother, and I love you no matter what,"

Dean smiled with pride; he was so lucky to have a brother like Sammy. He coughed awkwardly, trying to fight the smile off his face.

"Okay, lets roll credits on this chick flick." Sam shook his head at the comment muttering something about him still being the same old Dean. "Wait, you wont tell mom and dad will you? I mean, I'll do it I'm just not really ready yet…"

"Of course I wont. Tell them in your own time," Sam smiled and Dean felt even more proud.

* * *

><p>When they got home Dean contemplated texting Castiel, just to see if he was okay. He decided it'd probably piss him off even more. Dean also thought about texting one of the other Novaks but then he'd have to explain why he'd be worried and if Castiel hadn't told them already Dean wanted to keep them oblivious, as they were currently his only link to knowing how Castiel was doing. He sighed and went to find Sam. Mary told him he was in his room working on a history project.<p>

He tapped on the closed door lightly calling Sam's name so he knew it was him.

"Come in," He heard through the door.

He opened it and his mouth fell open as he observed the mess. Sam's room was usually spotless but now there were books all over every surface, papers all over the floors and wires, colored paper, scissors, glue sticks, pieces of material and pencils and pens everywhere.

"Holy crap. When mom said you're working on a history project I didn't realize you were recreating Hurricane Katrina." Dean commented, still surveying the damage.

"Very funny, Dean. I have to make a model representing a subject from the text book our teacher gave us as well as a 5 page report on it but it's worth 60% of our final grade at the end of the year!" Sam's floppy was a mess, sticking out all over the place and even his clothes managed to look disheveled.

"Wow, this early in the year? Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Fuller," Sam answered, sighing.

"Ah, that explains it. Haha that dude's so old he was probably there to witness most of the thing in the textbook first-hand,"

Sam sniggered at that and flopped down to sit on his bed.

"So, any particular reason you decided to visit me in my office?" He smirked.

Dean laughed. Sam always pretended his room was like an office because he's only really in there to work (or sleep) as a joke.

"Well, actually…" Dean sat down next to his brother, wringing his hands nervously.

"What's up?" The smirk was gone, replaced by a confused, slightly worried look.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about Castiel," His gazes locked on his hands.

"Oh?" Sam said in a 'go on' tone.

"Um, I think if I text him or call him he'll just ignore me and it may piss him off even more so I was wondering if you could… um," Dean looked up to see Sam already had his iPhone in his hand and he was typing something out.

Dean watched, slightly shocked by how ready Sam was to help.

"_Hey Cas, just wanted to make sure you're okay, how are you?"_ Sam read from what he's finished typing.

"Great, I'll get you his number," Dean got his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contacts to _Cas_.

"It's already sent," He heard Sam say, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"You have Cas' number?"

"Yeah we exchanged numbers ages ago," Sam waved it off.

"Huh. Anyway, you helped me with my problem, need some help with your project?"

"Well… the teacher said we're not allowed any help…"

"Please! When I had to do shit like this Mom did practically all of it for me. I bet everyone in your class is either getting help from older siblings, their parents or other family members… or they're just getting them to do it all," Dean reasoned.

Sam smiled. "Okay,"

"Great, what topic are you doing?" He said rubbing his hands together.

"I haven't decided yet…"

"Alright then… where's the textbook?"

After ten minutes they settled on doing something on America in the Great Depression. Sam's phone vibrated, indicating that he had a text.

He opened it and read it out loud.

"_Hi Sam, I'm fine, thanks for checking. Sorry about earlier._ What shall I say?"

"Um, 'it's okay'? And, um, can you ask about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, he doesn't know that you know what happened between us so just ask if he's still friends with me,"

"I think that's pretty clear from what happened in the parking lot,"

"Just, please ask?"

"Fine," Sam rolled his eyes and started typing.

"I'm going to see if mom or dad have anything that can help with this," He gestured to the work sprawled out in front of them. Sam grunted in acknowledgment, still looking at his phone.

When Dean got downstairs John asked him for some help with a truck he brought home from Bobby's.

After half an hour the engine was fixed and there was a fresh layer of brown paint on it, waiting to dry so John said Dean could go back to helping Sam.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, Dad wanted help with a truck for Bobby,"

"You can fix things with Cas!" Sam replied happily, passing Dean his phone so he could read the conversation with him.

_Sam: It's okay. So are you and Dean still friends? Cas: No, I hate him (no offence) Sam: Why :/ (None taken)_

_Cas: He's pathetic._ He went on to explain everything that's happened (thankfully missing out the same thing Dean did)

_Sam: Wow, he _is _a douche. I'm sorry._

_Cas: It's not your fault. I think the thing that pisses me off the most is that he doesn't even understand what he did._

_Sam: He does now. He's been sulking in his room for hours… would you ever be willing to forgive him?_

_Cas: Maybe if he changes, but that's not going to happen._

"All I have to do is change? I can do that," Dean smiled, hope finally in sight.

"That'd mean telling people you're gay and with Castiel,"

Dean flinched slightly, his shoulders drooping.

Then he thought of a plan.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Dean dropped Sam off with his friends and started looking for his. When he spotted them, he walked over internally going over his plan again.<p>

"Hey guys,"

"Hi Dean. What's this I hear about that little freak new kid yelling at you yesterday?" Meg asked. Ruby probably filled her in.

"He's not a freak! Don't talk about him like that. Ever," He answered sternly.

Everyone watched him in shock

"Alright, we wont. Sorry," Ruby muttered.

_Phase 1: Defend Castiel against my friends. Check._

"He was mad because I told him a secret and told him not to tell anyone,"

"What's the secret?" Crowley asked curiously.

"You'll all find out at lunch," He smirked.

They kept bugging him until the bell rang for school but Dean just kept looking round the parking lot, looking for Castiel.

When he spotted him, he said, "Excuse me," to his friends, making sure they saw him walk off, towards the smaller boy.

"Hi," He greeted him, standing so their shoulders were touching. Castiel looked over and saw Dean's friends watching them.

"They're watching, you know? Should you really be seen with me?"

"I know they're watching, they're supposed to be,"

Castiel stopped walking and so did Dean, standing in front of the other teenager. He looked at him properly for the first time that day.

His hair was messy like yesterday and he had a black _Nirvana_ band shirt on with the yellow smiley face with crosses on the eyes, a squiggly mouth and its tongue sticking out of the corner of it. _Nirvana _was written in yellow across the top. He had skinny black jeans and his converse as usual and his black satchel slung over his shoulder. He had his leather bracelet on the same wrist he always did and a black leather wristband with silver studs on the other wrist.

"Are you going to pull some stupid prank on me to get you reinstated as ring-leader?" Castiel watched him suspiciously.

"Of course not. I just wanted to apologize for everything. I realize what I said was completely out of line. I shouldn't ask you to _pretend_ we're not together if we are,"

_Phase 2: Apologize. Check._

"But we're not so this is a complete waist of time,"

"I know we're not but this isn't a waist of time because I'll just settle for being your friend if that's all we can be,"

Castiel watched him for a minute. Not with the glare that seemed to be specially tailored for Dean lately, but like he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Cas!" They turned to see Chuck stood near the school, waving at Castiel. Dean resisted the urge to growl.

"I've got to go," Castiel muttered, walking over to Chuck and leaving Dean.

* * *

><p>At dinner Dean was sat with Crowley, Ruby, Meg and Alastair when he saw Castiel and Chuck walk in and sit at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, discussing something very intensely.<p>

Dean couldn't see Castiel's brothers anywhere, which he thought was kind of odd, but maybe it would be better this way.

Dean got up, his friends calling after his and went up to Castiel and Chuck's table.

"Cas-tiel," He added the last syllable at the glare Castiel shot him.

"What?" Dean expected him to sound angry but he sounded more civil since Dean's apology. Good. His plan may be working.

"I need to ask you something,"

Before Castiel could reply, Chuck got up, picking up his pack up and bag and said, "I'll, um, meet you in the library when you're done," To Castiel.

"It's okay Chuck, you can stay," Dean smiled.

_Phase 3: Be nice to Chuck. Check._

"It's okay," He went to leave.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," With that, he smiled and Castiel – who smiled back – and left the cafeteria.

"So?" Castiel asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Castiel just stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'll tell everyone I'm gay, I'll leave my friends if they treat you wrong, I'll beat the crap out of anyone who looks at you wrong, I'll apologize to Chuck for everything I've ever done to him, I'll be his best friends. Anything,"

Castiel's resolve faltered.

"But what if you're lying?" He said quietly.

"You want be to prove it?"

_Phase 4. Crap. Okay, Dean, you can do this, you know what to do. Just like you planned._

"Yes," Castiel answered softly. Dean nodded and climbed onto the table, standing on it so he was facing into the cafeteria.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Castiel asked, shocked.

Dean saw Sam sat with his friends and smiled, he smiled back. Sam knew what he was going to do; he'd gone over the plan with Sam to see if he thought it'd work.

"Everybody listen up! I need to tell you all something!" Dean shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and turned to look at him, even the teachers decided to wait before ordering him off the table.

Dean took a deep breath. _Just do it! Come on! He's worth this!_

"I'm gay!" He shouted.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Again, including some of the teachers. And Castiel. The only person who wasn't in shock was Sam, whose smile grew even more.

Dean turned round to look at Castiel, still stood on the table, and pulled him up, kissing his in front of all the students and staff in the room. Castiel stood in surprise at first; contemplating what to do but then he kissed Dean back, melting into his arms. Everyone was in even more shock and the teachers had snapped out of it and told them to get off the table.

They sat next to each other and kissed again, no words were exchanged. They stayed like that until they hear someone clear their throat in front of them. They turned to see Ruby, Meg, Alastair and Crowley stood over them, their arms crossed in front of them.

"Dean," Ruby started. "We need to talk,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Warning: Possible triggers; mentions of abuse, rape, murder, and hallucinations… think that's it… sorry if I miss anything.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I don't own SPN or the characters… if I did, Gabriel and Balthazar would still be in it and wreaking havoc together because that sounds awesome and Dean and Castiel would be married…**

* * *

><p><em>"Dean," Meg started. "We need to talk,"<em>

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, "Can't we do this later?" He whined. All me wanted to do was sit with Castiel, just the two of them.<p>

"No, we have to talk now! Just you, me, Ali, Crowl, and Rube,"

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel, who was looking down at his hands. He cupped the smaller boys cheek, making him look up at him.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He said softly, smiling.

Castiel smiled back – although not as confidently as Dean – and nodded. Dean leant forward and kissed him on the forehead, staying there with his lips against Castiel's skin for a moment before pulling back and following his friends. Although Dean wasn't sure he'd be calling them that soon.

They lead him out of the building and into the quad area. It was basically a scare of grass about 10 paces wide in between four building with four benches, one against each wall. No one ever really went there because… well, there was just no reason to. Except for privacy.

When they got to the far corner, furthest away from the door, they all spun round to stare at Dean, almost making him crash into Ruby. He stopped just in time and waited for someone to say something.

"What the hell?" Meg yelled after a moment.

"What?" Dean was genuinely confused.

"You're queer? How could you not tell us this? I mean, why did we have to be enlightened at the same time as the rest of the school?" Alastair asked.

"Well, it was easier to just say it once to the whole school than having to say it twice or three times…"

"And what do we get out of this?"

"What do you mean?" _This has nothing to do with them! What do they want?_

"Well, Crowley sleeps with guys to get us free stuff like that Nikki Minaj concert you refused to attend with us. What're you going to do? Especially with weir- _Castiel_-" Ruby corrected herself – "Unless…" An evil smile grew across her face. She held her index finger up to Dean to indicate for him to wait as she grabbed Alastair and Meg's arms with each hand and inclined her head to Crowley indicating for him to follow too. They backed further into a corner and she started whispering furiously to the others. Dean could only see Alastair's face as they were all stood in a circle but he defiantly didn't like the smile that spread across his face as he nodded along with what the others were saying, all adding their own little bit to Ruby's plan.

They all turned round to face Dean, stood in a line and all sporting the same grin.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Ruby said as her and Meg stepped forward and each linked arms with him.

"You," Meg continued, "Are going to be the _perfect_ boyfriend to sweet little Cassie. You're going to hug him and kiss him and protect him…"

Crowley, who was stood next to Alastair in front of Dean and the girls' carried on.

"Then, you're going to be so trustworthy that Cassie is going to fall in love with you and tell you all his most guarded secrets," He smirked.

Alastair took it from there, "Then you're going to report them all back to us and we'll find a way to use them to our advantage and make his life here a living hell,"

_They really thought he'd do that?_ Dean thought in disgust. Then he felt sick because he realized if it were anyone else, he would have. Just because his friends thought it would be fun. _Shit, I'm a terrible person!_ Dean shook his head. _Was. I _was _a terrible person. I'm different now. Cas is different, he isn't just anyone._

"No," Dean answered firmly. They looked so shocked. The girls dropped Dean's arms and turned to stand in front of Crowley and Alastair, facing Dean. Luckily, the girls were shorter than the boys so they could all stare at him.

"What?" Meg demanded.

"I'm not going to do that to him!" Dean was getting angry. He wasn't like that. Not anymore. "I care about him and I'm not going to hurt him for your sick pleasure!" With that, he turned on his heals and started heading out the pod but Alastair's voice stopped him.

"If you walk away now, don't bother coming near any of us again!"

Dean paused. If he didn't hang around with them, he'd be classed as _uncool_. He'd never been uncool before. Could he handle that? They'd make his life hell. But then he remembered Castiel. And he walked away.

* * *

><p>He went back into the cafeteria and saw Castiel sat at the same place Dean left him only now he had his cell phone pressed against his ear. Dean walked up to him but stopped a few steps away so he could hear the conversation.<p>

"Okay… Yeah… I know… But-… I don't think he'd want me there… Why should we anyway? After everything he did… I don't care… Fuck obligations!" Dean watched him, trying to figure out what was happening.

"What if…" Whatever the person on the other end of the phone said, Castiel's shoulders slumped.

"I know she'd want me to but… Fine. Bye," Castiel put his phone on the table and stared at it for a minute, his back to Dean.

Dean decided to take this opportunity to pretend he'd just gotten back. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling into his neck. Castiel tensed for a second but then relaxed into Dean's embrace.

"Hey," Dean mumbled into his neck, kissing it lightly.

"Hi," Castiel breathed back, rubbing Dean's arms.

He let got and sat next to him, holding his hand, that's when he noticed Castiel's eyes were watering.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concert building up inside him.

Castiel was about to say one this but changed his mind.

"No," He went for instead, huffing a laugh and running his hands through his already disheveled hair, managing to make it stick up even more.

"What wrong?" Dean asked with genuine concern.

"Did I tell you where my Dad is?" He asked.

"No. I know he doesn't live with you but you never told me why, just that he went away,"

"He's in jail," Castiel stated bluntly.

"Oh…" Dean wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

Castiel bit his bottom lip before speaking again.

"Raph, Gabe, Uriel and Balth are all out tonight. If you want, you can come round and I'll explain…" He invited.

"Sure, what time?"

"5:30?"

"Okay, deal," He smiled. Him and Castiel were going to have the house all to themselves _and_ he was going to tell him a little more about his past.

The bell went for class and they had no lessons together for the rest of the day so Dean walked him to his lesson, despite Castiel's protests, and arranged to meet near Dean's Impala after school.

He couldn't concentrate on his lessons, too preoccupied with what Castiel was going to tell him tonight.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Dean stood patiently outside the Impala waiting for Castiel and Sam. Eventually, Castiel walked over to him and Dean smiled in greeting and pulled Castiel closer to him, so their bodies were pressed firmly together.<p>

He kissed him steadily at first but got slightly greedier as it went on before he spun them round so Castiel was pressed against the Impala, Dean's body trapping him there. They carried on until they heard someone cough and scuff their feet behind Dean.

Dean turned to see Sam stood awkwardly with one hand holding the strap to his backpack and the other deep in his pocket. The boy's head was down, looking at his feet, a small smile still visible on his face, which was slightly tinted pink.

Dean turned back when he felt Castiel pushing his shoulders lightly, trying to get from between Dean and the car, his face tinted with embarrassment too. He stepped back and freed Castiel, who smoothed down his _Nirvana_ T-shirt before running a hand through his hair again.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said cheerfully.

"Hi Dean. Hey Cas," He smiled back.

"Hi Sam,"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Sam stepped past Dean and hugged Castiel. Castiel stood in shock for a second but hugged back.

"I'm glad Dean finally got his head out of his ass," He whispered to him.

Castiel laughed, "Me too," He whispered back.

Sam pulled away and grinned at them both.

"I'm going to wait in the car. Give you two a minute," He announced before climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean pulled Castiel closer again. "We still on for tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Castiel took a deep breath, smiled and nodded.

Dean smiled back and leant down to capture his lips in a kiss. This one was soft, closed mouthed. Just lightly touching. Their eyes were closed and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean wrapped his around Castiel's waist. They reluctantly pulled apart and exchanged goodbyes before Castiel walked over to his car. Dean watched him until he got in before turning and climbing into his own. Sam smirked from the passenger seat.

"What?" Dean asked self-consciously.

"You look different with Cas than with all the girls. You look like a lovesick puppy," He grinned; practically bouncing in his seat he was so happy for his brother.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean muttered, starting up the car and driving home.

"So, is he _actually_ your boyfriend now?" Sam asked cautiously, slightly dreading the answer. He knew how much of a moron Dean could be.

"Yeah, he is," Dean smiled again and Sam relaxed into his seat.

* * *

><p>That night, Dean drove over to the Novak's house and got there fifteen minutes early. Instead of waiting in the car like a stalker he decided to just fake that his watch must have been running fast if Castiel asked.<p>

He knocked and waited patiently.

After a minute, Castiel answered the door. He was wearing a thin baggy gray t-shirt and jogging bottoms and his hair was plastered to his head with water, slightly dripping. There were wet patches over the top of the shirt from the drips. He had no wristband and only his leather bracelet.

"Hi," Dean smirked.

"Hey, um, sorry. I went for a shower, must have spent longer than I planned," He muttered uncomfortably, stepping aside so Dean could come in.

"S'okay, I think my watch is running fast, actually," He glanced up at the clock in the hall as if to verify his statement. "Sorry," He added.

"It's okay,"

There was a brief silence, Castiel looking down at his bare feet and Dean watching him. "Are your brothers gone?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Dean stepped forward and bent his head to kiss Castiel, who kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean grabbed Castiel's narrow hips and pulled him closer before snaking them round. He placed his hands on the small of Castiel's back as Dean's tongue licked the other boy's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Castiel opened his mouth willingly and Dean slipped his tongue in, exploring his mouth as if for the first time.

Castiel groaned slightly, encouraging him. Dean slipped his hands lower, cupping his ass.

Castiel broke the kiss and gasped and rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean smirked in self-satisfaction. He moved his hands back up his back, one stopping under the back of his ribs and the other gripping the back of his neck.

Castiel realized he was getting Dean's shirt wet and went to pull back but Dean held him there.

"Um, you want to hang out down here or upstairs?" Castiel asked, looking up at him.

"Upstairs?" Dean requested hesitantly. Castiel nodded and took his hand, leading him upstairs into his room.

He closed the door and flicked the light on, Dean wondered over to the bed and slumped on the edge, kicking his shoes off, and shrugging off his jacket, dumping them on the floor and lying back so his legs were still off the edge and crossed his arms under his head.

Castiel walked over and Dean grabbed his arm, dragging him down to lie next to him but actually ending up with him on top of him. They both laughed and kissed again.

"Dean?" Castiel said as Dean kissed his neck.

"Hm?"

"About my Dad…" Dean stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Ready to tell me?"

Castiel nodded silently and swallowed. Dean crawled up the bed to lie on Castiel's pillows and pulled him up to lie next to him, one arm around his back and the other holding his bicep. Castiel lied on his right and Dean on his left so they were facing each other.

"When you're ready," Dean reassured, smiling encouragingly. Castiel rested his hands on Dean's chest.

"Um, it links into what happened to my Mom too,"

"Oh yeah, you said she died?"

"Yeah," Castiel looked down and pressed his lips in a thin line. Dean kissed him on the forehead and held him closer.

"Well, when I was born, the family was already pretty messed up, with Mom finding out Dad cheated when she got dumped with baby Balthazar and bills being tight after adopting Uriel and Raphael and with Balthazar and me needing baby stuff. Plus Gabriel was only four and just starting school. Michael was eight and, being the oldest, he was already pretty self reliant for most things," He paused and looked up at Dean. He nodded for him to continue and Castiel lowered his gaze to Dean's chest.

"They would have gotten a divorce but they are – _were_ – devout Christians so they didn't believe in divorce," By the way Castiel said it, he clearly didn't agree. "Although I guess I should be thankful. Because they're – _were –_ Christian they didn't believe in abortion either. If they did I probably would have been aborted. Dad told me that quite a lot," Dean's eyes narrowed. _Who would say that to their own son?_ He didn't say anything though, just let him continue.

"The others always say it's not true to make me feel better but I could tell it was. Got to hand it to them for trying though. Dad was an alcoholic and Mom was depressed, that's why I was born premature. No lasting damage to me though. Dad was going to kill me, turn the incubator off. Gabe stopped him. For a four year old he was very good at understanding what was happening and that Dad shouldn't have been trying to pull the wires out. Obviously I don't remember this but Gabriel told me then when I asked Michael he reluctantly admitted it. Then yelled at Gabriel," He laughed at the memory.

"They argued a lot and Dad hit Mom all the time," Dean gasped but still remained silent.

"He hit Michael too. The hospital was practically his second home. Gabe always says it's his own fault. He was always trying to protect everyone else. He doesn't really believe that, obviously, he just says it so he doesn't show how much he really hated all the time Michael got hurt protecting him and us. He prevented Gabriel from quite a few visits, standing up for him and getting the worst of it. He did that for me, Uriel Balth and Raph too,"

He sighed and clutched Dean's shirt in fists, remembering all the time Michael had curled in on himself trying to block out as much of the pain as possible while Gabriel held Castiel back, tears streaming down all their faces. He didn't want to stop his brothers from helping Michael.

Hell, he wanted to be leading the charge. But Michael had made him swear, when he was eight and Gabriel was only four, that if Dad ever got violent with Michael or the others that he'd hold them back and let Michael take care of it. And if Gabriel ever got hurt, Michael would be there to draw Dad's attention away and Gabriel was told to get the others if they were there and get out of the room if they could. He didn't want his little brothers to see him get hurt.

Castiel took a deep breath as Dean pulled him closer and continued.

"I didn't talk until I was three. Mom was kind of worried but she couldn't take me to get checked to see if I had any problems because I had bruises everywhere and Dad wouldn't let her. He kept saying 'the longer it takes for him to start back chatting me, the better.' And my first word was 'help'. I said – or more, screamed – it while he was hitting me because I dropped my sippy cup.

"Michael told me he heard it and ran in, grabbed me and passed me to Gabriel, who ran out the room and, again, Michael took the beating for me. I started walking early though. Well, I tried to run first, like Gabriel. Uriel and Raphael had started walking months ago and Balthazar had taken his first steps the week before.

"Luckily, Dad was at the bar at the time so it was just Mom and us. She was a totally different person when Dad wasn't around. Usually she was quiet, withdrawn and submissive. Except when he was going to hurt us but he'd usually of knocked her unconscious by the time he got to us. But when he wasn't there she was always really happy and energetic, running around with us, teaching us games and playing them with us.

"Anyway, when Balthazar started walking she was really happy and I wanted to make her happy too. That's what Michael says anyway. And Gabriel was the fastest runner. He loved running. Still does. It's like an escape. I fell over a lot," He laughed again and Dean smiled, glad Castiel had some good times in his childhood, even if he was too young at the time to remember them now.

"But when I first walked, Dad was away at some bar I think. And Mom was really happy and she cried. Gabriel ran with me a lot in the garden, Balthazar ran with us too and Michael taught us games and how to play soccer and catch. Things a father should teach you,"

Dean thought back to his childhood. John would _always _make the effort to be around for him and Sammy. He vividly remembered the first time he'd caught a baseball from across the garden and how happy John was. And the first time he threw one hard enough to make it the full length of the lawn into John's glove. And John teaching Dean how to play soccer and football.

He remembered John teaching Sam too. When Sam was old enough the three of them would play soccer together, sometimes Dean against Sam with John in goal and sometimes Dean and Sam vs. John. Uncle Bobby would sometimes play too when he was round, which was quite a lot, but he'd sit out pretty early on as he had a bad knee.

"It was easier to get away from Dad after that," Castiel continued.

"Mom always said the next time he raised his fist to any of us she was leaving but she never followed through. When I started school I made a friend called Anna. She had really bright red hair and big brown eyes. Everyone made fun of her because her teeth were kind of big but she didn't mind, she laughed along too and as we got older she played along with the joke, proclaiming how much she loved carrots and hay," Castiel laughed.

"We were friends for years. She was the only other person I told about my Dad. She kept threatening to tell the police or her parents but I begged her not to and she just grumbled about how it makes her a terrible friend and cleaned up any cuts or scrapes I had. She started carrying round creams and pain medication in her school bag for me. I swear she had a whole pharmacy in there. We were inseparable.

"One night, when we were thirteen, we got drunk at her big brother's party and we lost our virginities to each other. The next morning we agreed that we were just best friends and we didn't have _those_ kind of feelings for each other and to remain best friends. We didn't regret it though. She said that she glad she lost it to someone who she really cares about and who she knows cares about her. I agree with her," Dean nodded. He lost his to a hooker Ash bought him. Well, Ash's brother bought her for Ash for his fourteenth birthday and he gave her to Dean.

"We were still really close after that. Dad was practically drunk all the time. He used Jack Daniels as mouthwash. Mom stopped crying. Just, sort of, went numb. When he was out she wasn't vibrant anymore. She just sat in her room. When me, Balthazar, Uriel and Raphael were fourteen, Gabriel was eighteen and Michael was twenty-two, Gabriel and Michael still lived with us. They couldn't bring themselves to leave us with Dad. Plus, Michael and Gabe both had jobs so the bills weren't as tight. Which meant Dad drank even more but that's not the point

"Something really bad happened. Well, _two_ bad things happened," He took a deep breath and curled closer to Dean, swallowing before starting again.

"A friend came round. A male friend. His name was Chris. We'd been friends for a few years and we flirted a lot. Well, he flirted; I blushed a lot and developed an unnatural fascination with the carpet," Dean chucked and kissed his still damp hair.

"I invited him round because Dad was supposed to be at the bar and he _was_ when he got there. We went into our room and listened to music, he was into the same stuff I am, and he kissed me. Then he pulled back and apologized then I kissed him. We made out for a while then Dad banged into the room and caught us. Like I said, he was very Christian and yelled a lot, called us Faggots and disgusting and saying we were going to burn in hell. Well he said 'hell in burn' because he was very drunk but we got the point. He threw Chris out and I quickly text him saying I'd talk to him tomorrow and to just go home and then Dad came back up stairs,"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut again, biting his lip. Dean looked down at his face in time to see tears spill out despite Castiel clearly trying to fight them. He hugged his tight and kissed his hair over and over again, shushing him.

When he stopped crying Dean expected him to leave it there, not wanting to continue, but he pressed on.

"So, he yelled at me a lot. Mom was out at Balthazar's track team race with Gabriel and Michael was at his part time job to pay for his student loans. Uriel and Raphael were at some party so it was just me and him. Mom was going to pick Uriel and Raphael up from the party on the way home then stop at Michael's work to get him. So, um, Dad pushed me onto my bed and-" He stopped again. Dean took a deep breath, as did Castiel, both preparing themselves for what he was about to say.

"He raped me," He breathed

Dean gasped and held him tighter as Castiel started shaking. Tears sprang to Dean's eyes and rolled down his cheek into Castiel wet hair. He kissed Castiel hair over and over again. He couldn't believe it. _Why the hell would someone do that to their own kid? And why Cas? Poor Cas! Oh god, how the hell do I react? What do I say? Or do? Making a joke is definitely off the table. Raging about it probably wouldn't help._ He settled for just crushing his body to his and rocking them slightly.

"That's not even all of it," Castiel whispered.

_Wait, he said two bad things happened. 1) His Dad catching him and Chris and 2) The… Yeah. _Dean couldn't even think it.

"Whenever you're ready," He whispered back. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest but if Castiel wanted to tell him, he was definitely going to listen.

"When he… finished," Dean cringed slightly. "I just sort of… stayed there. He went back downstairs to get his vodka and I heard the front door open. Mom and the others were back. She called out to say they were home and Balthazar shouted me to tell me he'd won. He ran upstairs to find me and I heard Dad shout something about me being a fag at my Mom, Mom tried to defend me and so did Michael and Uriel and Raphael but she told them to find me. Balthazar already had and he realized what'd happened, it was pretty obvious since I'd only moved to pull the blankets over me and he ran back downstairs past the others who came in my room and realized what'd happened and stayed with me.

"I heard Balth yelling at Dad and calling him a sick fuck. He told Mom what'd happened and she was quiet for a minute then they started screaming at each other. We all locked ourselves in my room, all sat on my bed hugging. There were bangs and things smashing then Mom was screaming, not words, just screaming. We heard her being dragged upstairs by her hair and being thrown into her room. Then the door slammed and locked. Dad went back downstairs and we heard bottle clanging together and Uriel peered out and he said he had a bunch of bottles of alcohol and a Zippo lighter…"

Dean froze. He really didn't like where this was going.

"And he opened the door and Mom tried to get out but he pushed her back and threw one of the bottles at her and he closed the door and we couldn't see any more. We heard a lot of glass shattering and Mom begging him not to, then the door opened and Dad stepped out and-" He took a deep breath, "Threw the lighter in and closed the door,"

Dean's mouth fell open and he wanted to cry more but he decided to stay strong for Castiel. He was sobbing quietly, his hands now over his eyes, probably remembering that day. Dean wanted to hard to drag him out of that memory. He kissed the side of his head, wiping the tears away with his thumb and kissing his cheek then the side of his mouth then finally his lips. It wasn't passionate, just comforting.

"I think I passed out then because I woke up in the grass outside with my brothers sitting with me and there were sirens and flashing lights and vans and cars everywhere. They were all crying and when Michael saw I was conscious he hugged me and apologized for not being there and kept blaming himself and I couldn't deny it because I was so confused. I didn't remember what happened at first, my subconscious must have blocked it out but then I remembered and I couldn't stop crying and we all had a group hug while the fire department put the fire out. That's when I saw my first hallucination; it was Mom stood near an ambulance crying.

"It didn't burn too much but there was no hope for Mom, she'd been dead ten minutes by the time they got there apparently. Dad's a great actor so he managed to persuade the police his wife killed herself and he was brokenhearted. When the police came up to us to ask what happened he heard what he'd said and he gestured that he's kill us if we didn't go along with it so we lied," He put his arms around Dean and shuffle closer, Dean pulled him in.

"Baby?" Dean whispered.

"I'm fine," Castiel reassured him, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Dean kissed his cheek again.

"So after that we got our stuff from the house and moved into a motel. Mom didn't get a funeral, just a headstone back in New York,"

"I'm so sorry," Dean said, not quite sure what else he could say.

"Not your fault," He waved it off. "The next two year was basically from motel to motel, school to school. I lost contact with Anna and Chris. Then the police got enough evidence to put Dad away and Michael filed for custody of me, Uriel, Raphael and Balthazar until we turn eighteen. They were going to let him get the others but put me in an institute because of the hallucinations but he managed to persuade the court he could handle me because he'd just gotten his degree and was a proper psychiatrist. Then we moved to Kansas and… that's it,"

"Wow," Dean started, coughing nervously. "That's a lot to take in,"

"Yeah,"

They sat in silence for a while.

"So," Castiel started, turning so he was looking up at Dean. "The others wont be back until about midnight, it's only 6:45…" He smirked up at him.

Dean grinned back and captured his lips in a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of info in this one, got to learn a lot about poor Cas. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

_"So," Castiel started, turning so he was looking up at Dean. "The others wont be back until about midnight, it's only 6:45…" He smirked up at him._

_Dean grinned back and captured his lips in a very passionate kiss._

* * *

><p>By seven o'clock, they were both laid on Castiel's bed, Dean on is back and Castiel on top of him, his legs either side of Dean's. One of Castiel's hands was half at the base of Dean's neck and half on his shoulder while the other was on his chest.<p>

Dean's hands were both on Castiel's waist, holding his hips firmly against his own. The taller boy moaned as Castiel shifted slightly, rubbing their crotches together. One of his hands snaked up Castiel's back, entangling his fingers in his hair, which was pretty much dry by now and soft tufts were sticking up at odd angles. He tugged lightly at the roots, extorting a groan from Castiel, who bit down lightly on Dean's bottom lip.

Dean bucked his hips up slightly, causing more friction between them and more panting. Castiel moved the hand that was on Dean's chest down to slip under his shirt and up again, tracing the shape of his lightly defined muscles under the fabric. Both of Dean's hands dropped to Castiel's ass, griping firmly, earning another moan from the smaller boy. Dean broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"Are you sure you want to do anything right now? After everything you just told me?" Dean asked, looking into Castiel's blue orbs for confirmation. Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"I want _you_ to be happy," Castiel answered quietly. "I don't want you to treat me differently because of my past, I want to be – or at least be seen – as normal,"

"You _are_ normal. And, even if I didn't know about… everything, I still wouldn't make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with," De argued truthfully, moving his hands to cup Castiel's face making him look at him.

"I know," Castiel smiled and kissed him again, shorter this time.

"You know so much about me but I don't know much about you," He commented, moving to lay next to Dean, who moved onto his side so they were both facing each other.

"Not much to tell," He shrugged. "I was born in Kansas, haven't left except for the occasional family vacation. Nothing abroad, we're not that well off. My Dad's an engineer; he owns a garage called Winchester Auto. My Mom's a nurse, they met when an engine my Dad was working on exploded the bonnet of a car and he got stabbed in the stomach with a windscreen wiper. She was the nurse who was in charge of checking up on him in the hospital, he asked her out three times but she always talked about not being able to date patients. When he got discharged he went home, got cleaned up and came back to ask her out again since he wasn't a patient anymore. My grandfather Samuel – Mom's Dad – didn't approve of it, especially when they got engaged. We haven't really had contact with them for about thirteen years, since around when Sam was born. Not sure why, it's always a touchy subject.

"As far as I know I have a couple of cousins or something out there. Some around our age, some Sam's. I have an Uncle Bobby. He isn't really a blood relative but family doesn't end in blood. He's been there for us since before I can remember, always willing to help out when things got rough or even just a little uncomfortable. I sometimes work at the scrap yard he owns when money gets tight or if I just want a little extra cash in my pocket,"

Castiel nodded through Dean's speech to show he was listening.

"What's your favorite movie?" Dean asked, seemingly randomly.

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Um, I guess, S- you're not allowed to laugh. Or mock me," He pointed a finger in warning at Dean, who laughed.

"I promise I wont mock you in any way, what is it?" He scooted down so that they were at eye level and rested his head on his hands, Castiel did the same.

"Sweeney Todd," He said, glancing down at Dean's chest, not meeting his eye. He heard Dean sniggering.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Castiel whined.

"Haha, I'm sorry it's just… Sweeney Todd? Really? Isn't that a _musical_?"

"Yes, but it's a very interesting film and I like the story and Johnny Depp is a brilliant singer! What's your favorite movie anyway?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Unforgiven," He nodded, confident in his choice. There's no way Castiel can fault that film.

"Clint Eastwood? Seriously?" Castiel shook his head.

"What? You can't diss Eastwood!"

"I can and I will. It's so predictable and cliché,"

"It was made in 1992!"

"And also old then,"

Dean gasped, "You take that back!"

Castiel sniggered, "Nope,"

"Take it back now or else," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Or else what?" As soon as he said it he realized it was a mistake.

Dean lunged at him and pinned him underneath him, using his weight to keep him still and one hand to clasp Castiel's hands above his head. Castiel writhed under him, grunting when he couldn't get his wrists from Dean's grip. He eventually just gave up and looked up at the stronger teen. Dean had a mischievous glint in his eye and a Cheshire cat grin.

"Dean? Wh- what're you…" He started nervously. However, he didn't get to finish his sentence before Dean began prodding his sides and wriggling his fingers. Causing Castiel to dissolve into a fit of giggles, trying to squirm away from him.

"No! Stop! Dean, please!" He managed to huff out before Dean's fingers attacked him again. Dean couldn't help but laugh too.

"Take it back!" He ordered.

After a few seconds more of laughter before Castiel managed to yell, "Never!" Then the tickling got worse.

"Ah, okay, okay, I take it back!"

Dean stopped but didn't release his wrists or make any indication of moving off him.

"What was that?"

Castiel sighed, "I take it back, it's a great movie,"

"Damn straight," Dean went to move, about to swing his leg over back to his side and off Castiel but the latter's voice halted him.

"Wait,"

Dean glanced down at him, confused.

"Don't get off," Castiel's voice was slightly raspy from the laughing and Dean smirked before looking down, only just realizing that he was hard. Castiel wasn't, but he could change that. He leant down and captured his lips again, plunging his tongue in the second the boy under him parted his lips.

This kiss was more tongue and teeth than the others, more desperate and greedy.

Moans and grunt were exchanged by both of them, as their boners rubbed together, much like the first night they'd done this. This time, however, Castiel kissed along Dean's jaw when the latter broke the kiss, not being able to continue because of all the panting. When he got to his jugular, Castiel bit down lightly, making Dean to moan more. He moved his free hand down Castiel's side and gripped his hips, forcing him to thrust up, then down his ass to the very top of under his thigh, moving the tips of his fingers to his thigh gap.

Castiel parted his legs more and lifted his knees so Dean was laying in between his legs, giving them both better access to each other.

Castiel struggled to get his hands free until Dean stilled him, leaning into his ear and telling him to stay still. When Castiel was as motionless as Dean was going to get him, he moved his free hand back up to rest on Castiel's abdomen, with his fingers spread out, just one hand almost covered his whole stomach.

He slowly let his hand drift lower until his fingertips were teasing the waistband of his sweatpants. Castiel panted more and whined slightly when Dean stopped, squirming to try and cause more friction. Dean's hand came back up to his stomach and Castiel whimpered in disappointment.

Dean chuckled and lowered his hand again, slightly faster this time but not actually touching him, raising his hand until his palm was above Castiel erection. He tried to lift his hips up but Dean pushed them back down, pinning them to the bed.

The duvet was somewhere on the floor by now and most of the pillows too. Dean placed his hand just to the side of Castiel's cock, resting on one of his balls. He gasped and tried to move again but Dean told him to stay still or he'd stop. Castiel went completely limp at that, not wanting to risk it. He moved his hand back to his waistband and pulled them down slowly. Castiel gasped at the temperature change, as the room was cold.

Dean had never done this before, he'd never seen a dick – except his own – in real life. He'd only seen them in porn and on TV.

He didn't know what to do but he assumed it was just like masturbating but from a different angle.

He placed his hand at the base and slowly ran his fingers along the underside, making Castiel moan again.

Dean loved that noise. He pumped him slowly; soaking up every tiny noise Castiel made and released his wrists so he could hold down his hips with his other hand.

As soon as he let go, Castiel's hands went to Dean's shoulders, digging his nails in and trying to repress another series of moans as Dean quickened his pace. The smaller boy reached down to Dean's belt buckle and undid his jeans, slipping them down with shaky fingers. Dean shrugged them off, trying not to break rhythm.

He did, however, falter when he felt Castiel's hand close around his length. He moaned and thrusted into his hand, picking the speed up on Castiel's again, who matched his pace. Castiel came in between them then pushed Dean off him and got top of him, kissing him before crawling down so his cheek was against Dean's shaft.

Dean gasped again and stared down at him, mouth hanging open. The smaller boy smirked up at him and turned his attention back to Dean's dick, flicking his tongue out to lick up the beads of precome. Dean squirmed to get more but Castiel pulled away, halting his hips, his fingernails digging in either side. Dean's breathing got more and more shallow as he flicked his tongue out again over the slit. He swallowed and reached down to stroke Castiel's hair with one hand, gripping the sheets next to him with the other.

When Castiel's lips wrapped around his head it took all his energy not to come straight away. He threw his head back as his mouth fell open again, staring up at the ceiling as he felt Castiel's mouth slide down his length. He panted more and clenched his hand in Castiel's hair, tugging lightly. When Castiel's mouth came back up around his head and down again Dean pushed his head down more, making Castiel gag. He looked down and tried to loosen his hold on his hair, worried he'd gone too far but Castiel didn't seem phased by it and just continued, going down lower so Dean's head was practically jabbing him in the back of the throat. Dean felt his balls tighten and started breathing more heavily.

"Cas… I'm gonna…" He tried to warn him but Castiel just moved back up and swallowed it all. Dean collapsed, going completely limp, trying to catch his breath while Castiel crawled back up to lay next to him. He opened his eyes slightly, his eyelids still drooping, to look at Castiel. His face was slightly flushed and his eyelids were drooping too.

Dean opened his arms and pulled Castiel over so his head was resting on his chest.

"Cas?" Dean said after they'd had a few minutes to come down from their high.

"Yeah?"

"That was awesome!" Dean praised, he felt Castiel smirk against his chest.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself,"

Dean grinned at that. At least he hadn't fucked up his first handjob.

They fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next morning to <em>Highway To Hell<em>. He groaned and reached over the bed, careful not to wake the still-sleeping boy resting on his chest. He grabbed his jeans and took his cell out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"Dean, where are you? Did you not come home last night?" John asked, slightly anxious but he seemed to be okay when he head Dean's voice.

"I'm fine, I spent the night at Cas' place, we were studying and lost track of time. It was a little late to drive back so Cas offered to let me stay here," He lied effortlessly.

"Oh, okay, well let us know next time and make sure you get to school on time," John instructed.

"Will do Dad, sorry if I freaked you out,"

"Oh you didn't freak me out, I just didn't want to going and getting kidnapped or killed until you pay me that $50 you owe me back," He heard the smirk in his voice so he knew he was joking.

"Ah, okay, I'll put the gang war off until it's back in your pocket then so I don't get stabbed and can't pay you. That'd be tragic," He played along.

There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Whatever, get your ass to school, I don't want you making Castiel late because you're a lazy-ass,"

"I will if you get off the phone,"

"Bye Dean,"

"Bye Dad," He hung up and looked down at Castiel, dumping his phone on the fluffy carpet with a dull thud. He was still asleep.

He lightly shook his arm and kissed his forehead, whispering his name.

Nothing.

"Cas," He said a bit louder. He sighed and shifted them so Castiel was lying next to him and scooted down so they were at the same eyelevel again.

"Cassie," He shook him a little harder that time. Still nothing. He rolled his eyes and leant back slightly.

"Cas!" He raised his voice. Castiel jolted awake, he eyes scanning the room for danger. He relaxed when he spotted Dean.

"Ugh," He groaned, laying back down and burying his face in his pillow.

"'Ugh'? That's no way to greet your boyfriend," He pretended to be upset but couldn't help the grin spread across his face when he said 'boyfriend'. He still couldn't believe Castiel was his. He saw Castiel smile softly too, his face still pressed into the pillow.

"Sorry, how's this?" He commented before leaning forward and cupping the back of Dean's head, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. They both smiled into it.

"Much better," Dean muttered when they leant back.

"I'm going to get a shower, then you can get one,"

"Okay, are your brothers back yet?"

Castiel rolled over and snatched his phone up from the bedside table, unlocking it and scanning the screen,"

"Not until around lunch time," Castiel got out of bed and slipped his sweatpants on from last night and leaning back over the bed to kiss Dean.

"Back in a sec, you can do… whatever. Put some music on if you want, my CDs are over there," He pointed near the door where there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf with tons of books on all the shelves except the bottom two, which were filled with CDs. Dean whistled in appreciation as Castiel walked out of the room.

"Holy crap that's a lot of CDs," He muttered, walking up to inspect the titles. They were in alphabetical order by artist. He read some random titles from each letter.

"_AC/DC: Back In Black._ Nice. _Aerosmith: Get Your Wings,_ _Bullet For My Valentine: Poison_. _Cancer Bats: Hail Destroyer, Def Leppard: Hysteria. _Ah that's a good one. _Every Avenue: Picture Perfect. Evanescence: Fallen, Fallout Boy: Infinity On High. Falling in Reverse: The Drug In Me Is You, Green Day: 21__st__ Century Breakdown, Hawthorne Heights: The Silence in Back and White, Immortal: Sons On Northern Darkness, Jane's Addiction: Live and Rare, Jimmy Eat World: Clarity, KISS: Lick It Up, The Kinks: Misfits, Linkin Park: Hybrid Theory, Less Than Jake: Anthem, My Chemical Romance: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, Metallica: Master Of Puppets, Nirvana: Incesticide, Nine Inch Nails: And All That Could Have Been, Otep: Smash The Control Machine, Panic! At The Disco: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, Pink Floyd: Dark Side Of The Moon, Queen: A Kind Of Magic, Queens Of The Stone Age: Songs For The Deaf, The Rolling Stones: Let It Bleed, Ramones: Halfway To Sanity, Sex Pistols: Nevermind. The Buzzcocks, Simple Plan: Still Not Getting Any, The Used: In Love And Death, The All-American Rejects: Move Along, Unlord: Schwarzwald, Van Halen: Fair Warning, Weezer: The Green Album, Wheatus: Suck Fony, Yes: The Ladder, Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Fever To Tell, Zoetrope: Life Of Crime… _wow," Dean decided to go with one at random which he'd never heard before so he closed his eyes and ran his finger along the cases and stopped at a random one.

"_Falling In Reverse _it is. What does falling in reverse even mean? Jumping?" He wondered, taking the CD from the case.

The case had a picture of a pretty blonde chick with mascara and eyeliner streaked down her cheeks and her hair was messy around her shoulders with a crooked sparkly tiara propped on top. She wore a blue-gray silky short-sleeved dress, which was dirty and white gloves that were stained gray. She was also stood in a locker with her arms crossed over her chest in a coffin-like style with roses in between her crossed arms and on the shelf above her head. It was a sort of 'dead prom queen' image with Falling In Reverse in sliver letters below her.

He slipped it into Castiel's stereo system – which has surround sound – and picked up the remote from the cupboard his TV was stood on. He scrolled down to the second track "_Tragic Magic"_. It was quiet for a second until a male's voice filled the room with a creepy "I'm baaack," with no music accompanying it and an evil laugh before the music started up. It was loud but sort of soft and like a very demented lullaby.

The music softened slightly as the lyrics started, it was a man singing.

"_So lets rewind… Back to the time… 2005… I almost died._

_I overdosed. I did not know-ow-ow. That I provoked… This evil ghost._

_Disaster."_

The music sped up again slightly.

"_Magically I turned tragedy_

_Into melody._

_Over catchy beats._

_It comes so naturally._

_So smooth and casually._

_That's why they call me kind._

_Of the music scene._

_Lala lalala,"_

Dean sat down on the bed and listened. The singer seems to really care about what he's singing about and he's singing about real issues, some quite personal by the sound of this song. He overdosed. He almost died. This makes all the crap Meg and Ruby obsess over look like nursery rhymes. The music slowed again for the second verse.

"_I dug a hole._

_Ten miles wide._

_So I can throw all of you inside._

_You're such a dumbfuck._

_You need to shut up," _Dean sniggered at that.

"_You bring a picture of me. Every time you get your hair cut. Imposter!"_ That time Dean laughed properly.

As the chorus started up again Dean heard soft muttering and turned to see Castiel stood at the door singing along softly, staring at the floor absentmindedly.

"Hey," Dean smirked when Castiel jumped.

"Hi," He smiled, walking over to Dean, his hair was wet and sticking up again and he was wearing a dark red – almost black – t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Dean looked at the floor near the bed and saw the pair he was wearing yesterday for school in a pile with a few other pairs and a few shirts he'd worn the past couple of days.

"How many pairs of skinny jeans do you have?" He asked, smirking and standing in front of him, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel cocked his head to the side in thought and draped his arms around Dean's neck.

"I think I have ten black pairs, four dark blue pairs, three light gray pairs and a black and red tartan pair with chains on,"

"Wow, do you own any other trousers other than them and sweatpants?"

"Yes," Castiel rolled his eyes, "I have dress pants for weddings and funerals and stuff, normal black jeans with tears in them – that's the style of them I haven't just ripped them and not bothered throwing them out – and a baggy dark blue pair," He smiled.

Dean shook his head but smiled too.

"I left a towel on the rack in the bathroom and one of Michael's t-shirts and a pair of Uriel's old Jeans for you, you can go take a shower now. I also left out a spare toothbrush, it's the pink one," He smirked.

"Thanks," He untangled himself from Castiel and stepped towards the door as Castiel went over to his bookcase and bent down to look at the CDs, one hand on the shelf at hip height to prop himself against it.

Dean's eyes flicked down to his ass. He did appreciate the tight jeans.

"What're you waiting for?" Castiel asked without turning.

"Oh, um, nothing," Dean stuttered, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

><p>After his shower he turned the water off and could already hear the music coming from Castiel's room.<p>

"_I'm the one of the freaks, the faggots, the geeks, the savages, rouges, rebels, dissident devils, artists, martyrs, infidels...  
>Do we sit still<br>Under attack  
>Or do we start pushing back?<br>Never back up  
>Never back down<em>

_And Fight!" _He heard from outside the door. It was a woman singing this time, her voice sounded scratchy but it was definitely a woman, she screamed, _"fight!" _making her voice sound even more rough. He pushed the door open and saw Castiel laid on his bed, singing along with the woman's voice. He had a nice voice; it was slightly higher than the guy from Jumping In Reverse – Jumping In Reverse? Tripping In Reverse? Falling In Reverse? Ah, that's it. Falling In Reverse – but not one that could be mistaken for a chick.

"_Rise. Rebel. Resist._

_Rise. Rebel. Make a fist. Resist._

_Rise. Rebel. Resist._

_Rise. Rebel. Make a fist. Resist."_

The singer then sped up, and Castiel managed to sing along still, despite the quick speed.

"_I'm human pollution  
>I covet retribution<br>I'm just a big mistake  
>a defect you can subjugate.<br>Your ridicule is just typical antics  
>Spineless, mindless, tragic, fanatic<br>Puritan, bigot, lunatic, hypocrite  
>To save my soul from disaster<br>Self destruction could be the answer_

_If I con't be loved then I'll be hated!"_

Dean tried to concentrate on just Castiel's voice but he wasn't singing as loud at the woman so Dean stepped into the room, making his presence known.

"Hey," Castiel said, looking up at Dean.

"Hi," He was wearing the black t-shirt and dark blue jeans Castiel had left for him. Castiel was propped up on his elbows smiling at him. Dean silently walked over and climbed on top of him, pushing him down and kissing him. He felt Castiel smile into the kiss and grip Dean's hair. At some point while Dean was showering Castiel had blowdried his hair and since Dean's was short it was pretty much dry from just using the towel. They made out for a few moments before Castiel lightly pushed Dean's chest.

"We have school," He muttered.

"Skip it, it's Friday anyway,"

"Michael will kill me. And you,"

"Ugh," Dean got up.

Castiel stopped the CD – Otep apparently – and put it back in it's case and its rightful place in the row.

"Speaking of. Do your brothers know about us?"

"Not yet… Do you want them to?" He asked, slipping his phone into his back pocket – his front ones being too tight – and tossing Dean his.

"If you're okay with it,"

"Then they'll know today,"

"Alright, lets go," He let go of one of his hands, holding the other firmly and Castiel snatched up him pills and tried to slip them in his pocket secretly.

"You don'thave to hide them, you know? I'm fine with it, it doesn't make me feel awkward or see you any differently. It's just a detail about you that most people don't share," Dean explain. Castiel smiled and took them out of his pocket again and held them in his right hand – the left holding onto Dean's right – and opened the door.

They went downstairs and Castiel let go of Dean's hand to open the cupboard under the stairs and snag his backpack out of it , kneeling down and unzipping the front, slipping the pills inside. He stood up again and slung the bag onto his shoulder and took Dean's extended hand. They went into the kitchen and he grabbed the keys off the hook and his leather jacket from the coat rack, Dean had put his on in the bedroom, and led the way through to the garage and his car. Only Michael's seven seater was gone.

Just as Castiel was putting the car into drive his cell phone rang, some loud rock music Dean didn't recognise blaring out.

"Gah," He muttered, pulling it out and sliding the 'answer' side.

"Hello?.. You're kidding me right?… He wont care!… How could you want me to be there after-… you said you'd never let him in the same _room_ as me again!" Castiel was starting to get worked up and Dean saw tears forming in his eyes. He scooted as close as the gear stick in between their seats would allow him so he could put one arm round Castiel's shoulders and rubbed the arm closest to him with the other. The one furthest away was hold the phone so he lightly traced Castiel's ribs through his shirt with his other hand.

"I can't… Balthy please," His voice broke slightly and Dean wanted nothing more then to know how to make him feel better. Castiel took a deep breath and his tense shoulders slumped so he was leaning against Dean. "Fine, when?… Okay, see you tonight… Love you too. Bye," He hung up and turned to bury his face in Dean's chest. Dean held his tighter, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing comforting circles on his back. He decided not to ask what happened just yet. Although, he didn't have to.

"Did I tell you where my brothers were?" He asked quietly, his face still against Dean's chest.

"No,"

"They're visiting my father… In hospital,"

"I thought he was in jail,"

"He was, he had a heart attack or something. I didn't really listen to the details when Michael told me, that could have had something to with the fact that I don't give a shit but…" He rubbed his hand over his face.

"So… I take it he wants to see you…?" Dean asked tentatively.

"Yeah… Dean?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Would you… Um… come with me?"

Dean paused for a second. If he was in the same room – hell, _building_ – as Castiel's dad could he trust himself not to attack the sick fuck?

"Sure," He hugged him closer, kissing his forehead. "When?"

"Tomorrow, not sure what time,"

"Okay, want to skip school?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nice try," Castiel laughed, pulling away from Dean and starting up the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So next chapter you'll meet Castiel's dad… so yeah. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Change of plan, you'll meet Castiel's Dad in the next chapter, sorry this one went on for a while so it would be way too long if I introduced him here and it wouldn't do it justice so… enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>Dean paused for a second. If he was in the same room – hell, <em>_building__ – as Castiel's dad could he trust himself not to attack the sick fuck?_

_"Sure," He hugged him closer, kissing his forehead. "When?"_

_"Tomorrow, not sure what time,"_

_"Okay, want to skip school?" Dean asked hopefully._

_"Nice try," Castiel laughed, pulling away from Dean and starting up the car._

They drove up to the school in a comfortable silence until they reached the school gates.

* * *

><p>Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Castiel, waiting for him to undo his but he just sat still gripping the steering wheel.<p>

"Cas?"

"How do you want to do this?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"D-do you regret what you did yesterday at lunch? We can pretend it didn't happen in school if you-"

"Cas," Dean cut him off. "I don't regret yesterday. And you want to know how I want to do this? I want to take your hand and walk through those doors with you and protect you against anyone who even gives you a dirty look," Dean took Castiel's hand in his own to prove his point, tugging it off the steering wheel.

Castiel smiled nervously and Dean unclipped his seatbelt. Castiel let go of Dean's hand so they could get out. Dean went round to Castiel's side and slammed the door closed for him and taking his bag off him, slinging it over his own left shoulder – careful of the front pocket – and lacing his fingers with Castiel's again after Castiel slipped his keys into his back pocket. Dean's bag was on his back. He pulled Castiel closer so Dean's right shoulder and Castiel's left brushed.

"Did I tell you that you look especially perfect today?"

Castiel blushed and looked down, muttering a "No,"

"Well you do," Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's temple.

Castiel's free hand went up to his messy hair self-consciously and Dean chuckled lightly. The taller boy jumped forward slightly so he could grab the door handle before Castiel and hold it open for him, gesturing with a jerk of his head to go in. Castiel smiled again and stepped into the building, Dean following after him.

"Dean!" Ash shouted. Ash hasn't been here since Castiel's first day because of 'family issues', which meant money was getting tight and his parents had to fire a member of staff at the bar they owned and Ash had to work there for free.

Which means he didn't know about Dean and Castiel. Castiel went to drop his hand as Ash was the only one of Dean's close friends who'd actually spoken to him and he didn't want him to loose all his friends because of him but Dean held tighter.

"Hey Ash!" He smiled as Ash stood on his other side.

"Hey… Castiel, right?" He smiled at Castiel, slightly lopsided from getting punched in the mouth so many times. He got into a lot of fights.

"Yeah, hi, um Ash," Castiel stuttered back, staring at the floor.

"Aww he's cute," Ash turned to Dean, smiling again.

"Dude, back off," Dean jabbed him in the ribs, Ash looked down, his smile still in place before he saw Dean and Castiel's interlocked hands. His smiled vanished but he didn't look disgusted, just confused.

"Hey Dean could I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck where his mullet was irritating the skin.

"Sure. Cas, I'll meet you in Biology, okay?" He handed him his bag and Castiel nodded, smiled and gave Ash a little wave goodbye, which Ash returned, smiling back. Just as he was about to walk off, Dean glanced back at Ash before grabbing Castiel's wrist and pulling him back to him. He kissed him softly before releasing him and smiling. Castiel raised an eyebrow before leaving to get to class.

Ash waited until Castiel was out of earshot – which Dean was grateful for – smiling at his back the entire time, before turning to Dean, his smile gone.

"What the hell did I miss? The last time I was here you were talking about wanting to bang that Braeden chick," He asked, leaning in to talk to Dean a little more privately.

"Well, um, dude this is kind of hard to tell you since I'm kind of worried about your reaction…"

"Whatever it is just tell me, man,"

"I'm, I'm gay," Dean watched Ash's face for any sign of repulsion but all he saw was shock.

"Ash? Speak to me, man," He waved a hand in front of his face.

"And you're with this Castiel dude?" He asked.

"Yes," Dean prepared to have to jump to Castiel's defense but what Ash said next almost knocked him over.

"Cool, at least you can't get him pregnant," He smiled and clapped Dean on the shoulder, heading over to Biology. He was in their Biology class.

"Wait, what?" Dean turned and watched Ash, who turned back to look at Dean.

"What? You think I care that you prefer dick to pussy?"

"Um…"

"Well I don't, you're still the same guy and you're still my friend," He smiled and jerked his head towards the classroom. Dean grinned and walked beside him into class.

Castiel was stood at the back near a table for four people surrounded by Meg, Ruby, Crowley and Alastair. Crowley and Alastair had one of Castiel's arms each and were holding him back. Meg was sat on the desk and Ruby was holding something in her hand, inspecting it close to her face. Dean and Ash exchanged a look before going up. Castiel looked terrified.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, getting their attention, Castiel relaxed slightly seeing him but he was still scared and stiff in Crowley and Alastair's arms. "What the hell is going on?" He looked at Ruby and saw what she was holding.

Castiel's pills. _Crap_.

"Hey Dean," Meg purred, swinging her legs off the desk.

"Guys, let go of him," Ash stepped forward, not threateningly just as if he was trying to bargain with them.

"Oh Ash, you don't know what's going on. You've been away too long. You may be borderline genius but you're not psychic," Alastair shook his head.

"I _do _know what's going on, Dean just filled me in,"

"So you know he's gone queer for this little freak?" Ruby asked.

"He told me he's gay and Castiel is his boyfriend if that's what you mean,"

"Oh, don't tell me you're sticking up for _it_," Alastair wrinkled his nose at Castiel and shook him. Dean looked around the class. Everyone was pretending not to notice what was happening but were clearly listening. Fucking cowards.

"Stop it!" Dean growled, stepping forward, Ash's hand went to his shoulder and he stepped forward with him.

"Stop what? Didn't anyone ever teach you to share your toys, Dean?" Crowley smirked, leaning close to Castiel's ear.

"Get the fuck off him!" He ordered, trying to step forward but Ash's hand stopped him.

"Ruby, you haven't yet told us what they are," Meg gestured to the bottle in her friend's hand.

"Ah yeah, it says _antipsychotic medication_. Does that mean he'll go psycho and kill people if we keep these?" She sounded like an excited child.

Ash didn't even look at Dean for an explanation before speaking. "No he wont go insane, come on guys, they're _prescription _pills, he needs them," He tried to reason with them.

Dean was practically shaking with anger; the only thing stopping him from pouncing on them was Ash holding him back.

"Yeah he needs them because he's a freak,"

"So he has some issues, so what? Ruby, you have self-worth issues so you medicate by sleeping around. Meg, you have self-image issues so you spend extra time on your hair and make up and dress like who you think is the prettiest girl in school, Ruby. Crowley, you hate the fact that you're gay too so you medicate by taking it out on yourself by sleeping around and on Dean and Castiel. Alastair, I don't know what your problem is but you seem to have a thing for torturing other people so you probably have problems with being hurt in the past," Ash was a genius. Mostly computers but also a lot of other things. Like human behavior.

Everyone thinks he's stupid because of the dirty sleeveless flannel shirts and scruffy jeans he wears and because of his mullet. He also has pretty bad grades but that's because he doesn't do the schoolwork. He already knows it all so he doesn't see the point in proving it to people who're paid to pretend to care. The shock on their teachers' faces when he aces every test without so much as picking up a book the whole school year is priceless.

Everyone stared at him for a second before ignoring him.

"Hey, what'd happen if you tipped them all out?" Alastair smiled when Castiel's eyes went wide and his breathing turned shallow.

"Don't you fucking dare, Ruby!" Dean warned, stepping forward. This time Ash's hand slipped off his shoulder and Dean felt him shift behind him to cross his arms over his chest.

"Hmm," Ruby hummed tapping the bottle against her chin in thought.

"What the hell is going on here?!" They heard Mr. Kosterman's voice boom from behind them. He was their biology teacher and was late for some reason but whatever it was he was not happy about it. He was usually pretty cool but when he was in a bad mood it was best to stay out of his way. Mr. Kosterman was a bulky guy. No one could tell if it was mostly fat or mostly muscle but everyone was too scared find out. He looked like he could have been a pro heavy weight boxer. He could definitely take down Big Show.

"Sheppard! Heyerdahl! Let go of that boy now!" He yelled, Crowley and Alastair dropped Castiel instantly, who fell to his knees, placing a hand over his chest around his lungs. Dean went to run over to see if he was okay but Mr. Kosterman's voice stopped him.

"Winchester, don't you even think about moving!"

"Sir-" Dean tried to force the teacher's attention to Castiel, who was still breathing in sharply. He was trembling and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Don't answer me back!" While the teacher yelled at Dean, Crowley and Alastair had stepped away, looking down worriedly at Castiel, not because they were concerned for him but because they didn't want to get in trouble. Ash had snuck away while Mr. Kosterman's attention was on Dean and was crouched next to Castiel, one hand rubbing his back and the other planted on the floor in front of him so he could move his face under Castiel's as he refused to look up at him. He was muttering things to Castiel and Castiel nodded before shaking his head quickly. His mouth was open as if he was choking and Ash said something else Dean couldn't hear over the teacher lecturing him about being insolent.

Ash rested his hand on Castiel's chest and said something to which Castiel shook his head; Ash moved his hand down slightly so it was in the center of his chest and Castiel nodded. Castiel's hand went to his head as if he was going to pass out and Ash steadied him, turning to Mr. Kosterman.

"Sir! Castiel's having a panic attack!"

Dean froze for a second and ran to crouch at Castiel's other side.

"What? Oh, Castiel! Everyone out!" He shouted to the class and they all scrambled out the door.

"Castiel, listen to me," He took Castiel's shoulder with one hand, nudging Ash out the way, who knelt close by, and lifted his chin with the other.

"Castiel, you need to take deep breaths, okay?"

Castiel nodded and tried to breathe deeper but it came out ragged again.

"Castiel, have you ever had a panic attack before?"

Castiel nodded.

"Okay, do you know the 5-2-5 breathing technique?"

Another nod.

"Good, we'll do it together, okay?" He released Castiel's chin and placed his hand on his stomach instead.

Castiel nodded and Mr. Kosterman told Dean and Ash to count to five, then two then five again at a steady pace then both Castiel and Mr. Kosterman breathed in using their diaphragms for five seconds, held it in for two then breathed out over five more seconds. Castiel couldn't quite manage the five seconds at first so it was more 3-1-3 but then it moved up to 3-2-4 then 4-2-5 and finally 5-2-5. They repeated the exercise a few times once Castiel got the right pace then Mr. Kosterman asked Castiel if he was ready to stand up. When he nodded weakly, Mr. Kosterman slipped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and helped him up; Dean threaded his arm around his waist. Mr. Kosterman saw this and smiled.

"Dean, take Castiel to the office to call his parents. Ash, you stay here and explain what happened," Just as he finished he saw the pills and bent down to pick them up, handing them to Castiel, who gripped them in his left hand, his right one around Dean's shoulder.

Dean wondered how Mr. Kosterman knew they were his before realizing that he probably had to know Castiel was on medication for safety reasons since he was his teacher.

Castiel didn't respond to Mr. Kosterman about his 'parents' so Dean didn't bother.

He led Castiel out of the classroom after giving Ash a thankful nod, he returned it and tipped his imaginary hat at Castiel. Castiel smiled back.

When they walked out of the classroom all their classmates were stood around the door. Dean glared at them and they parted like the red sea. Even Ruby and the others.

* * *

><p>They sat in the office after Dean explained what'd happened as they rang Michael, who was listed as Castiel's contact.<p>

"You okay?" Dean asked, taking Castiel's hand and lightly rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

"I am now," He smiled. They stared at each other before the woman at reception, Mrs. Bateman, came out and cleared her throat.

"Your brother said there's no one at home and he won't be there until around dinner so is there anyone else you can go with?"

"He can stay at mine until lunch," Dean offered before Castiel could respond.

"That'd mean you'd have to stay with him," Mrs. Bateman pointed out.

"I'm cool with that," He shrugged. The woman nodded and went back to where she'd left Michael on hold.

"Mr. Novak said he'll accept all responsibility for you being out of school and will take any and all blame from your parents if they're angry about it but I'll have to call your father just to let him know," She informed them when she came back out. "But Castiel, Michael wants to talk to you, he's on the phone now if you want to just go on in,"

Castiel stood up, letting go of Dean's hand with a grateful smile, and she stepped to the side to allow him access to her office.

"I can ring my dad now on my cell if you want, I'll explain everything then you can talk to him to clarify he actually gives his permission," Dean offered.

"Alright, but I'll have to wait here with you so I know you don't lie to him about why you need to leave school grounds,"

Dean nodded and got his phone out of his pocket, scrolling down his contact until he found 'Dad'.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Dean? What's wrong, you're supposed to be in class,"

"Crowley, Alastair, Meg and Ruby were harassing Cas and they stole his pills and threatened to pour them out and Cas had a panic attack. His brothers are all out until lunch and they can't get home earlier to look after him and he can't stay on his own so can me and him come home and stay there until Cas's brothers get back?" He explained in a rush.

"I'm heading home now, did Castiel drive you and him up in his car?"

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah,"

"Okay, you drive him back. If he's just had a panic attack he shouldn't be driving, okay?"

"Okay. You have to tell the receptionist that you give me permission to leave," Dean explained, handing the phone to Mrs. Bateman when John told him to.

"Hello? Mr. Winchester?" She nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Winchester. Goodbye," She handed Dean the phone back and he ended the call before slipping it into his pocket and smiling at Mrs. Bateman.

Castiel came back out and told her Michael said it was okay.

"Alright, you can both go when you're ready," She smiled at them as she signed them out in the attendance book.

"I forgot my bag," Castiel sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. Dean could tell he didn't want to go back and Dean didn't want to leave him. And Dean had left him.

"Dean! Castiel!" They turned and saw Ash running up to them holding their bags. They smiled as he got to them.

"You left these in lesson," He handed Dean his then Castiel his.

"Thanks Ash," Dean smiled slinging it on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash. And thanks for trying to stick up for me," Castiel said shyly.

"No problem Castiel, you're pretty cool. And we're friends now, you have no say in the matter," Ash smiled to show the last bit was a joke. "And don't let what they said get to you, you're not a freak," He clasped Castiel on the shoulder and smiled at him.

Castiel smiled back before looking down at the ground.

"I'm taking Castiel home so I'll see you later,"

"Okay, text me. Even if I'm in lesson, you know that don't stop me anyways,"

"Will do Ash, thanks, bye," He gave Ash a quick hug then took Castiel's hand as they turned to leave.

"Bye, Dean. Castiel," He nodded.

"Bye Ash," Castiel waved.

When they got outside Dean held his other hand out to Castiel, who cocked his head to the side and frowned in confusion.

"My Dad said you shouldn't drive after a panic attack,"

"I'm fine,"

"Give me the keys,"

"I'm fine!"

"I _will_ get them," Dean warned.

"Try it," Castiel challenged.

Dean shrugged and dropped Castiel's hand and took his and his boyfriend's bags and dropped them to the floor. Dean took a couple of steps back and Castiel watched him suspiciously.

Dean yelled out a Braveheart like battle cry before charging into Castiel and rugby tackling him to the floor of the parking lot. Castiel squeaked as he grabbed him but didn't give up fighting.

"Give me the keys!" Dean pinned Castiel's hands above his head.

"Never!" Castiel grinned defiantly, stuggling.

"Where are they, I'll get them myself,"

"Not telling,"

"Fine I'll just search you," Dean smirked as he held both of Castiel's wrists in one hand and the other skimmed down his side, to his hip and moved round to his right front pocket. Nothing. His hand traveled round to the left front pocket – 'accidentally' skimming over his crotch as he did – and found his pills. He took them out and slipped them into his own leather jacket pocket so they didn't get harmed and was delighted when Castiel didn't bat an eyelash at it, showing he trusted him with his pills, which were _very_ important.

His hand went back to Castiel's hip and nudged for him to raise them slightly off the concrete. Castiel obeyed and Dean's hand went round to his back pocket. He found they keys but didn't take his hand out just yet.

Castiel looked up at him and licked his lips. Dean mirrored him and leant down to kiss him.

After a minute Dean pulled back. Castiel's eyes stayed closed and Dean smiled, placing another peck on his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily up at Dean.

"We should go, my Dad'll start getting worried," Dean moved off Castiel and pulled him up, handing him his bag, grabbing his own and holding the car keys up triumphantly.

Castiel shook his head and moved to the passenger side of his car.

* * *

><p>Dean drove them back to his house and dragged Castiel inside.<p>

John was sat at the kitchen table with a coffee reading the newspapers.

"Hey boys," He smiled up at them.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hi Mr. Winchester," Castiel muttered.

"Please, call me John," John smiled again as Castiel blushed.

"Um, Dad, I have to tell you something," Dean started, he glanced at Castiel who looked confused and turned back to John, who'd sensed the serious tone in Dean's voice and had put the paper down to give his son his full attention.

"Yes?"

Dean looked down at Castiel's hand and took it in his own.

"Me and Cas… we're more than… just friends," He watched John carefully, like he had done with Ash.

"Like…?" John prompted.

Dean took a deep breath and decided to just come out and say it… no pun intended. "Castiel is my boyfriend. I don't mean like when girls call their female friends girlfriends, I mean he's my _boyfriend_,"

Castiel stiffened next to him. He didn't know John very well and so was unsure how he'd react.

John watched them for a minute before speaking. "This isn't some prank or something, is it?"

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel to him and kissed him. He licked at Castiel's lip and the other opened his mouth so Dean could plunge his tongue inside. Dean eventually pulled back, scared to look up at John. He'd never shown any signs of having issues with anyone being gay before, he'd even stood up for a gay couple once in a supermarket because some homophobes were calling them 'fags' and saying they were 'a disgrace'.

But, then again, it could be different when it was your own son.

To his relief, John was smiling when he looked at him.

"That's great son," He stood and clasped him and Castiel on the shoulder.

"Okay… Me and Castiel are going upstairs for a while," Dean tugged Castiel over to the stairs and to his room.

"That went really well," Dean smiled.

"Yeah," Castiel nodded, walking over to Dean's bed and sitting down.

Dean strolled over and sat next to him, his leg brushing Castiel's.

"Remember last time you were in here?" Dean smirked when Castiel blushed and nodded.

Dean leant forward and kissed Castiel's neck, leaving little kisses up to his jaw. Castiel gasped and leant into Dean. The taller boy smiled and cupped the other side of Castiel's jaw and moved his other hand to Castiel's thigh.

Castiel pulled away from Dean and turned to push him down flat on the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Dean grinned up at him and pulled him down by the front of his shirt to mash their lips together, using his tongue to push at Castiel's lips until he parted them, moaning when Castiel's tongue fought with his own for dominance, eventually Dean won and Castiel whined into the kiss as Dean's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth.

Dean could feel himself getting hard so he bucked his hips up to grind against Castiel's, who was also semi hard.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean growled, flipping them so Castiel was under him.

"Ugh," Castiel groaned in reply, biting his lip.

Dean started moaning louder as they rutted their hips together, rubbing their erections against each other and Castiel placed his finger on Dean's lips.

"Your Dad's downstairs," He whispered.

"Oh crap, yeah," Dean giggled, kissing the finger against his lips. He had his hands either side of Castiel's head, like the first night they had done this only they were laid across the width of the bed, Castiel's legs dangling off the edge, instead of down the length.

Castiel moved his finger off Dean's lips and to his neck, down his arm and to his sides, gripping his shirt but not lifting it. His other hand went to Dean's hair when the latter leant down to bite and lightly suck at Castiel's neck.

Castiel leant his head against Dean's shoulder as they both moaned quietly into each other. Dean slipped his hand under Castiel's shirt and caressed his sides before moving to his smooth chest. Castiel gasped and Dean pulled up his shirt and leant down to flick his tongue out against one of Castiel's nipples. Castiel's gasped again and whined, looking down at Dean, who sucked his nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly then moving to do the same to the other one. Castiel bit into his lip and his head fell back to stare at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

Dean smirked at the sight before crawling back up. When he was above Castiel, he looked up at the bigger teen and smiled sleepily. Dean leant down and took Castiel's mouth in his own again as his hands skimmed down to his waist, Castiel's hands on Dean's biceps feeling his muscled contrast with every grind.

Dean's hand slipped to Castiel belt buckle and he tugged it open as quickly as he could, undoing the button and zip. Castiel flowed suit and undid Dean's pulling his jeans down and lifting his hips so Dean could pull down his. They're jeans fell to their ankles but they were too preoccupied to pull them off completely. Dean rubbed over Castiel's hard on through his boxers and reveled in every noise he made. Dean's hand went back to his waist while his other snakes into his hair as he kissed him again. He rubbed their erections together again. A warm feeling spread to his abdomen and he felt his balls tighten.

"Cas, I'm gonna," He grunted out. Castiel nodded his head.

After a few more grinds Dean came, moaning Castiel's name and Castiel did the same, saying Dean's name.

Dean moved off Castiel and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair. Castiel draped his arm across Dean's chest and kissed his shoulder. They lay like that for a few minutes before Dean spoke. Both their breathing was back to normal and they were a little sleepy but he had to ask.

"Cas?" He sounded nervous.

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed into his chest.

"This is probably not the _best _pillow talk but… D-do you still have to go see your dad?" He asked. "You know, after what happened at school,"

"That's what Michael had to talk to me about, he said I still have to go… I asked him if you could come. If you still want to…" Castiel looked up to look at Dean's face.

Dean held him tighter. "If you want me there, I'm there," He smiled down at him.

Castiel smiled and Dean leant down and kissed him.

"So, did he say I could come?" Dean asked when they separated.

"Well, I told him you know about what happened and he said if it'd make me more comfortable then you're more than welcome," He smiled.

"Great, so how long will we be there?"

"Michael told me you need to get permission from your parents because it'll be for two days,"

"We leave tonight, right? We have school, where will we be staying?"

"The Hospital is in New York so we'll be staying in a hotel there. Michael is getting all my school work sent over to the hotel we'll be staying at, he said he'll get yours sent over too if you come with us but the school will need your parent's permission. He'll make us do it too. He said he'd pay for your accommodation and food and stuff while you're with us,"

"Is he okay with paying for everything?"

"Yeah, he offered,"

"Okay, I'll ask my dad. Wait here," Dean grabbed his jeans and t-shirt as well as a change of boxers and got dressed before giving Castiel a quick kiss and going down to where his Dad was still at the kitchen table.

"Um, Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Of course son, what's up?" He put the newspaper down as Dean sat across from him

"Well, before you answer just hear me out, okay? Don't answer until I'm done,"

"Okay," John looked suspicious but nodded anyway.

"I want to go to New York for two days… and I want to leave tonight. Wait, wait!" Dean held his hands up to stop John from talking when he opened his mouth. John gestured for him to continue.

"It's for Cas. You know he doesn't live with his parents, right?"

"Mary told me his mother passed away and his father… she said Castiel just said he went away,"

"He went to prison. For killing Cas' mom,"

John's eyes widened but he hid his surprise quickly. Dean decided to leave out the bit about him raping Castiel for his boyfriend's sake, he didn't want to betray his trust.

"Oh,"

"And he used to beat her, Cas and his brothers. Well, he had a heart attack while he was in prison so now he's in hospital and Cas and his brothers have to go see him and after everything he did, Cas asked me to come with and I said yes,"

"What about school,"

"Michael, Cas' oldest brother and Cas and his other brothers' legal guardian, is getting Castiel's school work sent to the hotel they'll be staying at and he offered to get mine sent up to if you let me go but the school will need your permission,"

"You promise you'll do it?"

"Michael will make us,"

"How old is Michael?"

"He's 24 I think,"

"And who else is going and how old are they?"

"All Castiel's brothers. There's Michael, Gabriel who's 20, and Balthazar, Uriel and Raphael who're all 17. And Cas. He's 17 too. Same as me,"

"How are you getting there?"

"Michael had a seven seater car,"

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel,"

"How are you paying for that?"

"Michael offered to pay for me because having me there would help Cas,"

"Why?"

"He feels safer around me," Dean answered smugly.

"Okay. Food?"

"Michael offered to pay,"

"Is this Michael paying for everyone?"

"I think,"

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a psychiatrist,"

"I want to meet him so I know he's responsible before I let you go with them. Castiel's a great kid so if he's anything like him you'll have nothing to worry about," He smiled and went back to his paper. "Invite him round tonight before they leave,"

Dean smiled, getting up. "Thanks Dad, I will,"

He went back upstairs where Castiel was sat cross-legged on Dean's bed with is phone in his hand.

Dean went to sit next to him and kissed him in greeting.

"Hey," Castiel smiled.

"Hi," He trailed his hand up Castiel's arm. "You know, it's really hot that I'm completely dressed and you're still practically naked," He whispered against him ear. Castiel shivered and gulped.

"I should get dressed,"

"Do you have any spare boxers?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't carry spare boxers around with me," He cocked his head to the side in confusion trying to figure out why he would.

Dean laughed and kissed his cheek before going over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers to throw at Castiel.

"Don't worry they're clean, you can keep them to remember me whenever you're alone," Dean smirked. Castiel stuck his tongue out at him, making him laugh.

He pulled his down and Dean tried to look away to be a gentleman or whatever but come on, he was a teenage boy.

After Castiel got dressed they sat on the bed together, not sure what to do.

"What did your Dad say?"

"He wants to meet Michael before we go to make sure he's 'responsible' enough,"

"Okay, that can be arranged,"

"Want to play cards?" Dean offered.

"Sure,"

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pack of cards.

"What can you play?"

"Um, 21 and poker. I used to play poker with my Dad. If I won he wouldn't hit anyone all night," Castiel smiled slightly, clearly remembering times he'd win and save himself and his mother and brothers from getting hit.

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure," Dean winced, he couldn't imagine having to be responsible for Sammy and his Mom being hit, not that his Dad ever would but still.

"It's okay," Castiel waved it off.

"Want to play 21?"

"Sure,"

They played for a few minutes, Castiel winning sometimes then Dean winning about the same amount.

"I have an idea," Dean announced.

"Don't strain yourself," Castiel smirked.

Dean looked offended for a second before laughing. "My idea was; if I win I get to dare you to do something and if you win you get to dare me to do something,"

Castiel thought about it, watching Dean for a minute before smirking.

"Okay, deal," He smiled as Dean dealt the cards.

He had a six and an eight. "Hit me,"

Dean gave him another card, a five. Luckily, he had a really good poker face.

"Stick," He shrugged placing the cards facedown.

Dean turned his cards over; he had a ten and a seven. He took another card out the pack. Castiel smirked until he turned it over. Four.

"Ugh," Castiel turned his cards over and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Seventeen, close Cassie," Dean laughed, clearly smug.

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel sighed.

"Kinky," Dean winked. "Hmmm, ah!" He jumped up and went outside then came back in with a liter bottle of water.

"I dare you to pour this on the next person who walks past the window,"

"That's mean!" Castiel protested.

"It's a dare, you have to do it!" Dean argued back.

Castiel sighed and got up to take the bottle off him. He went over to the window and opened it.

"And now we wait," Dean smiled, sitting on his bed.

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Dean got bored and got up to join him.

"There! Do it!" Dean pointed to a man in his late forties walking past the window. Castiel tipped the water out and Dean dragged him away from the window so the man didn't see them. They heard a few curse words from outside then the man stormed away.

Dean started laughing and Castiel joined in.

They spent a couple of hours playing and laughing until Castiel's phone started ringing, the loud rock music coming out again.

"Dude, what is your ring tone?"

"5TH Period Massacre by LeATHERMOUTH," He shrugged answering the phone.

"Hey Gabriel,"… "I'm fine,"… "Honestly, I'm fine," … "I'm on my way,"… "Okay, I will,"… "Bye Gabe," He ended the call and turned to Dean, who was laying on the floor next to him.

"I have to go home, Gabriel said you can come round if you want so we can sort out tonight… If your Dad lets you,"

"Okay, lets go,"

When they went downstairs Dean told John they were going and John reminded him about bringing Michael round before saying goodbye to Dean and Castiel.

* * *

><p>They got back to Castiel's house and they arranged when they were going to leave – 8:00pm – and what they were supposed to bring – clothes – phone charger in case their cells die and they need to get in contact with each other – laptops for any school work they might need it for and stuff to keep themselves amused when they had free time.<p>

Dean told Michael about what his Dad had said and timidly asked if he would be okay with meeting John.

Michael accepted and he offered to drive Dean back to his house after Dean sent a text to his Dad asking if now was a good time. John said yes so they drove down. Castiel offered to come but Michael had said he needed to pack so he had to stay home. In the car there was a slightly awkward silence.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," Michael stated.

"Okay. Shoot,"

"You know about what happened to Castiel. He's had a tough childhood,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you to just… keep in mind _everything_ he told you while you're together,"

Dean's eyebrows drew together as he tried to think what Michael could mean.

Then it dawned on him. "You don't think I'd-"

"I don't think you'd do anything to hurt him _intentionally_,"

"I would _never_ force Cas to do _anything_ he doesn't want to do," Dean answered sincerely.

Michael watched him for a minute before returning his attention to the road, smiling. "I know you wont,"

Dean smiled back although Michael couldn't see him.

When they got to Dean's house John welcomed Michael in warmly and they made small talk for a while before John got to the point.

Long story short, by the time Dean and Michael walked back out the door John was in love with the young man.

Dean had said goodbye to John, Mary and Sam, packed and was back in Michael's car in less than an hour.

"That was impressive," Dean complimented as Michael started the engine.

"Thanks, I'm good at charming people into trusting me, that's why I became a psychiatrist," He smirked.

* * *

><p>They drove home and Castiel was waiting at the kitchen table with Balthazar and Gabriel sat either side of him. He jumped up when they came in and before he could say anything Dean lifted up his bag and smiled. Castiel smiled back and ran up to hug him. Dean dropped his bag and caught him smiling and kissing his neck sweetly. When he let go Castiel turned to Michael and hugged him too, thanking him for persuading John.<p>

"No problem, little bro, all packed?"

Castiel nodded and Gabriel and Balthazar both reported that they'd _both _checked Castiel's bag to make sure he had all his pills and anything else necessary.

"Good," Michael nodded, looking down at his watch as Castiel went back over to Dean, who looped an arm around Castiel's waist and kissed his tousled dark hair.

Uriel and Raphael came down the stairs carrying their bags and smiled at Dean, saying a polite 'Hi', which Dean returned, smiling back.

They got in the car, Michael driving, Gabriel called shotgun, Uriel, Raphael and Balthazar in the next row and Dean and Castiel in the back. Castiel sat on the left and Dean sat on the right, leaving a seat between them.

After an hour of listening to Gabriel talking about the pros and cons between Hershey's chocolate bars and Cadbury's Dean unclipped his seat belt and slid across to the middle seat, bumping hips with Castiel.

"Hey," He whispered.

Castiel smiled. "Hi,"

Dean put the seatbelt on and took Castiel's hand in his, smiling when Castiel gripped tight.

Uriel and Raphael were both asleep, leaning on each other as they'd been up at five that morning preparing mentally for this and Gabriel was bugging Balthazar and Michael just for the fun of it meaning no one was paying attention to the back seat.

"You okay?" Dean whispered, tightening his hand around Castiel's.

"Better than I'd be if you weren't here," He admitted shyly.

Dean smiled back. It was dark by now and there was only a bit of light coming in from the streetlights. Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's softly. Castiel shifted him his seat to face Dean better, deepening the kiss.

Dean's hand went to Castiel lap.

They kissed for a while until they heard Balthazar clear his throat. They looked at him and smiled, making him smile back and turn in his seat to look at Gabriel who was whining that no one was paying attention to him.

"Sorry bro, go on," He apologized, loosing interest and rummaging through his bag to dig out a magazine five minutes mater.

When they saw the '_Welcome to New York City' _sign, Dean felt Castiel stiffen so he gripped his hand tighter, hoping to convey some form of comfort. He could tell Castiel was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long, guys._**

* * *

><p><em>When they saw the<em> 'Welcome to New York City' _sign, Dean felt Castiel stiffen so he gripped his hand tighter, hoping to convey some form of comfort. He could tell Castiel was scared._

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the hotel and all crawled out of the car, they'd been in there for three hours with one very short stop in which by the time they'd all gotten out Michael had hauled them all back in.<p>

Gabriel collapsed onto the concrete and kissed the grounds before spreading out on it, trying to hug it.

"Gabriel, grow up, it wasn't that bad," Michael shook his head at his brother as him and Uriel went round to the back of the car to get the bags.

Dean smiled and he and Castiel went to help with the bags while Raphael and Balthazar helped Gabriel up. Castiel grabbed his own bag and Dean grabbed his but Michael batted his hand away when he went to grab another.

"We'll take care of it; you two go wait in the lobby," He smiled. Castiel shrugged and walked off to the Hotel and Dean followed after making sure Michael was sure he didn't need help.

They stepped into the lobby, which was decorated in rich reds and golds.

"Wow, this looks fancy, how much is this place?"

"I don't know, Michael didn't say," Castiel muttered, toying with the strap on his backpack.

"You okay?" Dean asked, bumping shoulders with Castiel.

"What do you think?" He snapped, then looked down and started biting his lip.

"Sorry," Dean scuffed his shoes against the carpet.

"You don't have to be, sorry I snapped at you,"

"It's okay, I get that your stressed out, it was a stupid question," Dean dropped his bag and turned to stand in front of Castiel.

"It'll be okay, I'll stay with you, okay?" He took Castiel's hands in his own and stepped closer so the toes of their shoes were touching.

"I know, thank you," Castiel smiled back, although it was slightly shaky.

Dean was about to say something else when Michael came in, him and Balthazar carrying all the bags – five each – and Rachael and Uriel dragging Gabriel in, who was complaining he wasn't done professing his undying love to the parking lot.

"Shut up, Gabriel," Michael rolled his eyes before smiling charmingly at the woman on reception. "Hey can we have… four rooms, three with two queen size beds each and one with one single?"

"Alright sir will you be paying with cash or card?"

"Card please,"

"Alright, put it in the machine and enter your pin please," She instructed sweetly, blushing when Michael thanked her and smiled at her.

Raphael and Uriel rolled their eyes and nudged Castiel. "You owe us five bucks each," he mumbled to him and Castiel nodded back, sighing. Michael got their keys and thanked her before walking back over to the group.

"Okay, Balthazar and Gabriel, you're in room 203," He handed them their key and they high-fived, glad they were sharing a room.

"Uriel and Raphael, you're in room 206," They took their key and smiled, collecting their bags; everyone had two bags each except Dean and Castiel who had one each.

"Dean and Castiel, you two are in room 204 and I'm in room 205,"

Dean was surprised him and Castiel were allowed a room to themselves and smiled his thanks at Michael, taking the key.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" Michael asked.

"Sure," He shrugged, handing Castiel the key and telling his he'd meet him upstairs. Castiel took Dean's bag off him and followed Balthazar, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael up to the rooms.

"Okay, the reason I let you and Castiel share a room alone is because despite not knowing you for too long I trust you, and the fact that I trust you with _Castiel_ means a lot, I find it hard to trust _doctors_ with him, I'm very protective of all my little brothers but especially Castiel because of the things that have happened to him and his… _problems_. Now, I know you're both seventeen and you're both boys and Castiel told me about you two so I can't tell you _not_ to do anything…inappropriate but… just make sure you're doing what you _both_ want, okay? Don't force him into anything because I may like you now but if I find out you try and make him do anything I will _not_ hesitate to tear you limb from limb," Michael warned.

Dean gulped; he could tell by the look in the man's eyes he was dead serious. Emphasis on the dead.

"I promise, I would never do anything to hurt Cas, I lo- really like him and I would never make him do anything he didn't want to do," He looked Michael in the eye, hoping he'd believe him.

Michael caught him almost-slip up and smiled slightly.

"And remember the walls are thin and your room is in between me and Balthazar and Gabriel," He reminded him, picking up his bag and gesturing for Dean to follow him to the stairs. They decided to take the elevator instead. They got in and Michael pressed the button to the correct floor.

"Michael, can I just say…" Dean started. Michael turned to give him his full attention. "I really admire the relationship you have with your brothers and how obvious it is that you all love each other, and you'd clearly do anything for each other," He looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks Dean, I'm glad it comes across that way," Michael smiled.

They got to the correct floor and Dean retired to his and Castiel's room, Michael telling Dean to set his alarm for 7:00am before going to Balthazar and Gabriel's room to tell them the same. Dean assumed he would then tell Uriel and Raphael before finally going to bed himself.

"Hey baby," He said, walking into the room. Castiel was sat on the right bed so Dean dumped his bag on the left one and went to sit with Castiel. His bag was at the foot of his bed and he'd already changed into his pajamas. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and black and blue flannel bottoms.

"Hi. What did Michael want?" Castiel asked, moving nearer the wall to give Dean room to get on.

"He just wanted to make sure I didn't force you to do anything," Dean kissed Castiel in greeting.

"So, when did you tell Michael about us being officially together?" Dean asked, slinging an arm around Castiel's shoulder and dragging him back so they were laid together.

"He actually guessed. Remember when we stopped for gas and Gabe made a huge scene about fresh air like he'd been in prison for the majority of his life?"

Dean laughed at the memory; Gabriel had ran around the car whooping about being 'finally free to breathe in Mother Nature's sweet heavenly air'.

"Yeah,"

"Well while everyone was distracted by Gabriel's insanity he took me aside and said he'd noticed we were sat close and holding hands and stuff so I told him,"

"Ah, okay," He smiled. "Oh, he told us to set our alarm for seven,"

"AM? What but it's already one in the morning!" He whined.

They heard a faint "_Get over it, Castiel!_" Through the wall on the left side of the room where Michael was but ignored it.

"I know so we'll have to get some sleep now, you okay on your own tonight or do you want me to sleep here with you?"

"I'm a big boy, Dean, I can sleep alone," Castiel rolled his eyes while Dean stood up.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," He lent down to kiss Castiel goodnight and smiled down at him.

"Night Dean,"

"Night Cas," He went back over to his own bed and slipped under the surprisingly comfortable covers and set the alarm on his phone, leaving it on the bedside table.

Tomorrow they were going to meet Castiel's Dad. He shuddered at the thought before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep<strong>__**beep**__**beep**_

"Ugh," Dean groaned. He didn't get much sleep last night, as he was so nervous about what would happen when they met Mr. Novak.

He heard a groan coming from Castiel's bed too and looked over just in time to see the black mop of Castiel's hair disappear under the covers. Dean smiled and reached over to switch off his alarm and got up to go over to Castiel's bed.

"Cas, come on we need to get up… why at this ungodly hour I have no idea but get up,"

Castiel shifted slightly but otherwise didn't move.

Dean sighed and reverted to what he always did when Sam refused to get up. Yank the covers off.

Castiel yelped at the sudden temperature change then whimpered, curling up into a ball.

Dean rolled his eyes, smirking, and put one hand on Castiel's side and the other on his shoulder.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" He shouted, shaking Castiel.

"Alright, I'm up, god!" He whined, pushing Dean off him.

They got dressed – Dean wearing a gray undershirt and a blue flannel shirt with blue jeans and sneakers and Castiel wearing a baggy black t-shirt with a skull with blood dripping out of it's eye sockets on it and black skinny jeans with converse – and went down to the lobby to meet the others.

Uriel and Raphael were already there sat in the plush deep red chairs so they went over to join them.

"Hey," Castiel greeted them, sitting in a chair next to Uriel and gestured for Dean to sit in the one beside Raphael.

They said hi back and smiled at him and Dean. Not a greeting smile. An _I-know-something_ smile.

"What?" Castiel asked them.

"Michael came to talk to us last night. About you two," Uriel smirked, looking between the two.

"He told you about us?" Castiel shifted nervously.

"Yep," Raphael leant back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"And are you two… okay with it?" Castiel asked, turning his attention to the floor.

"Of course," Uriel smiled at him before turning to Dean. "Although we do feel we should give you the 'big brother' speech about not hurting him and crap we think Balthazar would prefer to do that. Just fyi," Uriel explained.

"Why Balthazar?" Dean asked.

"Because him and Michael are the most protective of little Cassie and Michael's too nice," Raphael shrugged.

"Speaking of," Uriel gestured to the stairs where Michael, Gabriel and Balthazar were coming down to meet them.

Uriel waved them over and they all stood up, Castiel was fidgeting nervously.

"Everyone ready?" Michael asked somberly.

At his words Uriel, Raphael, Balthazar and Gabriel's calm demeanors all vanished. They glance between each other and nodded.

Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Castiel smiled at him shakily and squeezed back.

"Okay, so everyone in the car. On the way we can decide what order we'll go in," Michael took charge, fitting into the role of leader very easily, making Dean think he'd been doing it for longer than he'd originally thought.

They all filed out to the parking lot where Michael unlocked the car and ushered everyone in.

No "_Shotgun!"_ from Gabriel. No arguments from Balthazar when Gabriel climbed into the front silently. No muttered insults of immaturity from Uriel or Raphael and no light conversation between Dean and Castiel.

The tension in the car was almost suffocating and Dean was still holding Castiel's hand tight. Neither of them was quite sure which one of them was more scared of letting go. After ten minutes of sitting silently in traffic, Castiel dug in his pockets and got his phone out. Dean watched him unlock it and scroll through his music player and clicked on Highway To Hell by AC/DC and sniggered at the irony despite himself then pulled his hand from Dean's grasp and started biting the skin around his fingernails, still watching the screen, which now showed the track playing with the Highway To Hell album art of the band in the corner.

Uriel turned to stare at him then Dean saw him biting his lip and faced the front again, leaning forward to whisper in Michael's ear. Gabriel glanced at them with fake disinterest and Dean saw he didn't have the usual mischievous glint in his eyes. Gabriel must have heard whatever it was Uriel was whispering because he turned to peek at Castiel and pressed his lips into a thin line then we saw what he was doing. Dean didn't understand what the big deal was but he saw Michael glance back at Castiel several times.

The song finished and it changed to Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless. Dean saw Castiel mouthing along to the lyrics. No one commented on the music and Balthazar leant back, gesturing for Dean to sit forward, and told him the loud music was Castiel's way of coping with uncomfortable silence. Dean nodded and thanked him then sat back leaning against Castiel slightly. He leant down and kissed his temple and Castiel smiled, leaning into Dean.

They eventually arrived and Castiel shut off his music, pocketing his phone again and taking Dean's hand as soon as they were outside the car.

Michael turned to his brothers, who were waiting expectantly for him to say _anything_.

"Well, I don't know what I can really say to make this any easier except… well, he can't hurt any of us, so…" He sighed, clearly not used to not knowing what to say.

"It's cool bro, he know what you're trying to say," Gabriel smiled and Michael smiled back gratefully. They all silently walked through the hospital to the room number they'd been given after telling the receptionist who they were and showing her Michael's ID. They told her Dean was their brother too so he could come with them.

Dean took Castiel's hand when they were out of sight of the receptionist and pulled him closer so he could whisper to him without the others hearing and slowed down so the rest were a few feet ahead.

"Hey, are you okay? You know, all things considered,"

Castiel nodded instinctively then when Dean carried on staring at him the nod turned to a shake and tears welled in his eyes.

"It'll be okay. I won't leave you,"

The group stopped outside a room and Michael turned to face the others.

"So," He realized they hadn't picked an order in the car and looked around at everyone. No one was willing to volunteer to go first.

"I think we should go in pairs," Michael announced eventually.

"But there's on odd number of us," Gabriel pointed out. "That means either someone has to go in alone or someone has to go in twice or someone has to be a group of three,"

"I'll go alone," Michael answered and Balthazar was about to protest but he held his hand up to silence him, telling him he was okay with it. They decided they'd go in order of age. Michael first, then Gabriel and Balthazar, then Uriel and Raphael and finally Castiel and Dean and they'd each have ten minutes but Uriel and Raphael both flat-out refused to see him so they would just wait for them all to be done.

Castiel asked Dean repeatedly if he was sure he wanted to come in but Dean couldn't bear the thought of leaving Castiel in that room with his father.

They sat on a row of chair as they waited for their turn. Michael came out after ten minutes, his fists clenched, and gestured at Gabriel and Balthazar.

They shared a look and stood up. As they entered the room, Dean saw Gabriel grip Balthazar's hand for comfort and smiled a little when he saw Balthazar squeeze back.

After seven minutes, Gabriel rushed out of the room and ran down the corridor away from the rest of his family and Balthazar emerged a few seconds later looking ready to kill. Dean could hear croaky laughter coming from the room as Balthazar ran down the corridor after Gabriel. Michael hesitated before he gestured to Dean and Castiel that it was there turn - obviously uncomfortable sending them in after what happened to Gabriel - and ran after his brothers, calling behind him to Uriel and Raphael to stay with Dean and Castiel.

Castiel stared after them, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Dean kissed his cheek and lingered there for a second. Castiel closed his mouth and looked at the door.

Dean stood up, still holding Castiel's hand and the smaller boy stood with him.

"Castiel, are you sure you want to do this?" Uriel asked.

Castiel nodded and they walked up to the door and pushed it open, slipping inside.

Dean looked over at the bed where Castiel's dad was laying, cuffed to the railings of the bed.

He was a cubby man and he had red spots all over his greasy face. His hair was black like Castiel and Michael's and his eyes were an amber color, like Gabriel's, but duller, more of a dirty brown. He had the same strong jawline as Michael and full lips like Castiel, only Mr. Novak's were chapped and fades with scabs in the corners.

"Hey kid!" He grinned creepily at Castiel and the handcuffs jingled slightly as he flexed his hands. Castiel took half a step back and nodded in acknowledgment.

"You going to introduce me to your friend, boy?"

"This is D-Dean," Castiel stuttered slightly, speaking quietly, and Dean waved at the man.

Mr. Novak nodded at him slightly and looked him up and down. "I heard your fucking my son?"

Dean choked on the air a little. "I'm his boyfriend," He clarified.

Mr. Novak nodded. "That's what I said,"

Dean looked at Castiel, who hadn't said anything in his own defense. He was just staring at his father. Dean squeezed his hand and Castiel turned to him. Dean smiled reassuringly at him. Castiel smiled back a little and looked back at his father.

"So," Mr. Novak spoke up in his scratchy voice. "You fucked him yet or what?" He asked Dean, completely ignoring Castiel.

"What? That's none of your business!" Dean exclaimed.

"So that's a no? You want to, though, right?" He leered at Dean.

Dean didn't know how to answer. If he said yes that might offend Castiel, even if it was the truth and it would most probably upset him or make him feel like that's all Dean wants. But if he says no it might make Castiel think he doesn't want him or find him attractive and that's a lie. He decided to avoid the question and just glared at the man instead.

He shrugged and turned to Castiel. "How are you, son?" He smirked, talking in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm not your son," Castiel spoke clearly.

Dean and Mr. Novak both stared at him.

"Yes. You are. Unfortunately," He looked Castiel up and down in disgust.

"No, a father is supposed to love and protect his children from pain, not be the primary cause of it for most of their lives," Castiel shook his head.

"I fucked your mommy to make you, that makes me your father," Mr. Novak replied.

Castiel pressed his lips into a thin line before continuing, "What did you say to Gabe?"

Mr. Novak shrugged. "Nothin' that wasn't true,"

"What did you say!?" Castiel pulled his hand out of Dean's grip and stepped closer to the older man, clenching his fists around the metal bar of the railings at the foot of the bed.

Mr. Novak laughed throatily and grinned at Castiel. "I just told him his precious mommy was so disappointed in him when he couldn't protect his fag baby brother,"

Before Castiel could reply, Dean stepped next to him and glared at Mr. Novak. "Don't talk about him like that!" He clenched his fists and felt Castiel staring at him.

Mr. Novak laughed again. "Whatcha going to do about it, boy? Can't beat up an old man. And I'm sick," He coughed and tried to look innocent but there was still an evil glint in his eyes and the cough was obviously fake.

Dean gritted his teeth. "I've done worse," He glared back at the man.

Mr. Novak laughed and leant forward like he was going to tell Dean a secret.

"Wanna know something?"

Dean didn't respond so he took that as a yes.

"He's good. Real tight, and he writhes around a lot, just adds to the pleasure. And when he sobs and shakes," Mr. Novak sighed dreamily and Dean snapped.

He wasn't quite sure what happened but the next thing he knew security was dragging him out of the hospital room and Castiel was following close behind with a look of shock on his face. Mr. Novak had a hand over his nose and was screaming in pain. Oh and blood was pouring over his hand.

Dean was still yelling profanities at the man as he was dragged away. He saw the rest of the Novaks on their feet looking alarmed. Castiel stopped to explain what happened when the security guard said he couldn't follow Dean.

Dean eventually calmed down and followed the guard quietly. He was put in an empty hospital room and the door was locked behind him.

He paced the room angrily with his fists clenched until he heard a light knock on the door and it clicked open.

Michael walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him with a brass key.

"How did you get that?" Dean asked.

"When I was little I used to pick-pocket people for their wallets. A key was no problem,"

"I'm sorry, Michael," Dean apologized, looking down. He didn't want to upset Michael.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Dean. Castiel told me what Father said. I would have hit him too," Michael placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled.

"Am I going to be arrested? My dad is going to kill me," Dean sighed but Michael shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to the hospital lawyers and see if I can get it dropped because you were provoked,"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Thank you Michael,"

Michael smiled and nodded, he slipped out of the room again after telling Dean to stay put but didn't bother locking the door again.

Dean slumped down on the hard bed with a sigh. There were a few minutes of silence before there was another light knock and Castiel came in, shutting the door with a light click behind him.

"Hey," Dean smiled and stood up as Castiel came over to stand in front of him.

"Hi," He smiled back and draped his arms over Dean's shoulder while Dean wrapped his round Castiel's waist.

"Thank you," Castiel whispered.

"I couldn't stand hearing him talk about you like that," Dean shrugged and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel kissed back and stepped closer to Dean as the taller boy pressed their bodies together.

"Thank you," Castiel muttered against Dean's lips. Dean's hands slipped to Castiel's hips and he pulled him back so that he was sat on the bed, pulling Castiel onto his lap.

Castiel straddled his waist and Dean moved his hands to grip Castiel's ass. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth and pressed closer.

There was the sound of someone dramatically clearing their throat at the door and Castiel jump off Dean to sit beside him.

They looked up and saw Michael stood in the doorway with a man in a suit, looking awkward.

Michael chuckled and muttered something about them being teenage boys to the man, who laughed along and stepped into the room. The man was the hospital lawyer and explained that, because of the things Mr. Novak was saying, he was going to turn a blind eye to what Dean did and said he'd claim he banged his head against the headboard in an attempt to get the hospital in trouble.

Dean thanked the man profusely and Michael escorted him and Castiel out.

They went back to the hotel, all emotionally drained and went straight to their separate rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Very, very overdue. Wow. Sorry guys. Yes, I posted the chapter to a different story instead of this one. Thank you to wonton-chan for pointing it out for me._**

* * *

><p><em>They went back to the hotel, all emotionally drained and went straight to their separate rooms.<em>

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to a sound that both scared and confused him.<p>

The fire alarm.

Castiel had managed to sleep through it so when Dean was finally awake enough to hear not only the fire alarm but the sound of Michael banging on the door he jumped up and opened it for the elder Novak.

"This isn't a drill, guys, we need to get out now!" He looked panicked so Dean immediately went over to Castiel's bed and shook his awake.

"Cas? Cas! Come on!"

Castiel groaned before he heard the alarm and shot up, half his hair sticking up everywhere while the other half was pretty flat.

"What's going on?"

Dean didn't answer and just dragged him out of bed instead but Castiel insisted on putting shoes on first. Luckily he didn't bother lacing up his converse or they'd have been there all day.

Michael hurriedly shoved them out of the door and led them outside where the rest of the hotel guests and most of the staff were waiting along with the other Novaks.

They went over to them and they all hugged as the fire trucks started to arrive. Dean looked back at the hotel as Castiel was being smothered by his brothers and saw the fire in the windows at the right side of the building.

He turned back to the others just in time to hear Raphael ask Michael in a serious voice. "Do you think this had anything to do with us?"

Dean was about to laugh but then he noticed everyone else looked just as serious so he waited silently as Michael thought about it. "Maybe…"

They talked in hushed voices and Dean grasped Castiel's hand, making him look at him.

"Cas, why do they think this could be about us?"

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head. "Don't worry about it…"

Dean was about to press further but then he noticed a man with long, greasy blonde hair covering half his face and wearing a black leather jacket staring at them from just around a corner. He tucked his hair behind his ear to reveal a long, ugly scar down the right side of his face, cutting through his eyebrow, over his eye which was a milky color, down his cheek and over the corner of his lips which were currently turned up in a smirk.

Dean locked eyes with him for a second and his smirk grew. He turned to point him out to the others but when he gestured to the corner the man was gone so he shook it off as a random weirdo.

After being given the all clear to go back in they collected their stuff and checked out within the hour. They all sat in the car in silence as they drove down the motorway until Castiel put his music on again to drown out the silence. This time it was _Fall Out Boy_'s song_ I Don't Care._

They got about three miles from the Hotel when Michael cursed loudly, shocking everyone in the car and he pulled over.

"Out of fuel. I could have sworn I filled it up right before we went to the hospital…"

Uriel sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Where's the closest petrol station?"

"I saw one about a mile back," Sebastian supplied and Dean put his hand up.

"I'll go get the petrol, I need to stretch my legs anyway,"

Michael was about to protest but Dean stopped him. "It's fine, honestly,"

He eventually relented and agreed that Dean would get it, Castiel insisted on going with him too, and Michael gave them his credit card and told him Castiel knew the pin off my heart by now and Castiel smirked and nodded.

Dean chuckled and took the Jerry can from Uriel before throwing an arm over Castiel's shoulders and starting the walk back to the petrol station.

"What do you think the chances are of our teachers letting us get out of doing our homework by claiming it perished in the fire?"

Castiel laughed. "I think we could pull it off. We'll bring a newspaper clipping of the event in to prove it along with a singed piece of paper. Go the whole nine yards."

Dean nodded, grinning and swung the can in his hand. "When do you think we'll get home?" Castiel asked quietly and Dean did a quick calculation in this head. Well, he tried and gave up.

"Before morning. Why?" Dean looked at Castiel as the shorter boy lowered his head a little.

"Just… I don't like being here. Bad feelings…"

Dean stopped and stood in front of Castiel, taking both his hands in his own. "Cas…"

Castiel looked up at him, the worry evident in his eyes.

"No one will hurt you. Not here, not anywhere. I'll always protect you, I promise." He seals the promise with a kiss, which Castiel eagerly returns. When they separate Castiel smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Not a lot of people would put up with all this crap, learn all this stuff about me and stick around. Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's temple. "It's my pleasure, Angel."

Castiel pulled back enough to look at Dean's face but so that he still had his arms around his midriff. "Angel?"

Dean blushed and cleared his throat, drumming his fingers lightly on Castiel's waist. "Um, I don't know where that came from… It's just… Because… Um…"

Castiel grinned and pressed his lips to Dean's is a chaste kiss. "I like it."

Dean let out a sigh in relief and pulled the other boy against him for another longer kiss. When they separated this time Castiel's cheeks were tinted a light pink and his lips were a little swollen, Dean took immense pride in this.

"We um… Michael will be waiting for the petrol… Might get worried..."Castiel stuttered and Dean grinned and let go of his waist to thread his arm over his shoulder again and start walking.

While Dean filled up the jerry can Castiel went to pay. There was a short line made up of a young, very tired looking mother with a two year old tugging at her sleeve, an old man with thick jam-jar glasses and two teenage girls. The teenage girls had bleached blond hair which was fluffed up, too much make-up and not enough clothes. Their shorts barely covered the bottom of their butts and their tank tops showed too much cleavage and too much stomach, enough to show that they both had belly button rings. Their skin was also too orange. About a month ago they'd be just Dean's type but now…

He cringed at the sight of them but the cringe turned to a glare when he noticed they were whispering to each other and glancing back at Castiel before giggling to each other. Dean saw Castiel roll his eyes and guessed he knew they were talking about him. One of the girls looked Castiel up and down before turning back to her friend and whispering something that made the slightly shorter girl laugh infuriatingly loud and high pitched. The old man ahead of them turned round to glare at them but they paid him no mind and he gave up and turned round to face the counter again where the woman was tugging her child away after paying.

Dean finished filling up the can and screwed the lid back on still scowling through the window at the blonde bitches in front of Castiel.

They said something else about him and shuffled closer to the old man as if they were going to catch something from Castiel but he didn't seem to notice. He just took out his phone and flipped it sideways; Dean guessed he was playing a game.

The man paid quickly and left, shooting the girls another dirty look – which they did notice this time and looked hurt and confused as to what they'd done but the old man didn't wait around to explain his disgust – and the girls stepped up to buy their Glamour magazines and a can of diet Coke they planned to split. While both girls reached into their respective handbags to get their halves of the cost out and the cashier was looking at his watch Castiel reach past them and switched their can with one he had in his hand then put their original can back on the shelf behind him. Dean looked confused and waited to see if the reason for his actions would be relieved.

As the girls walked away, the taller one opened the can and coke spurted out and soaked her and splashed her friend a little too. Both girls screamed and looked close to tears as they glared down at the can that had clearly been shook up.

Dean doubled over in laughter. He didn't see when Castiel did it but he had to praise him when he comes out.

The two girls walked out of the shop slowly with pouts on their faces and saw Dean laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" The taller girl yelled and Dean looked up. As soon as they saw his face both their angry expression melted away into one of awe. "I mean, um, hi."

They sauntered over and tried to use their wet tops to their advantage by sticking their cleavage out.

"I'm Becky." The tall girl flashed Dean a flirty smile, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"I'm Stacey." The other girl winked at him. "Can you help us… clean ourselves up?"

Becky nodded and continued for her. "Yeah, I mean, you have such strong, firm looking hands. I bet you'd be able to clean us up _real_ good." She put a breathy moan into 'real' which made Dean snort.

"Nah, not interested. You see, ladies, that boy in there you were just sniggering about and no doubt insulting?" He pointed through the window at Castiel who was putting the credit card into the machine at the counter and fluffing his hair up.

The girls wrinkled their noses at him and turned back to Dean. "Yeah, what about him?"

"That's my boyfriend."

The girls stared at him in surprise. "And, no, I don't mean boyfriend as in how you probably call each other 'girlfriend', I don't mean he's a boy who's my friend. I mean he's my _boyfriend_. I am in a relationship with the boy you spent ten minutes sniggering about. So, I am the _least_ bit interested in you judgmental little whores."

They both stared at him with a mixture of anger and hurt on their face and Dean had never felt so guilt-free about upsetting girls. They left in a huff and Dean looked up at the window, wondering why Castiel wasn't out yet and froze.

The man with the scar from the hotel parking lot was stood talking to Castiel. Dean was about to run in and help when he saw Castiel throw his arms around the man for a hug, which the man eagerly returned, lifting Castiel off his feet slightly.

They separated and smiled at each other before heading to the door. The man smiled at Dean but it wasn't the same smile from the parking lot, it was a kind smile.

"Dean," Castiel started, drawing Dean's attention to him. "This is my Uncle Jacob, my Father's brother. He's not like my Father, don't worry. Jacob, this is my boyfriend; Dean." Castiel smiled at him and Dean tried his best to smile back.

"Um, hi." Dean waved awkwardly to Jacob, who did a little salute back, before dragging Castiel a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked and Dean let go of his arm.

Dean looked back at Jacob and saw the man looking around absentmindedly, a little bored.

"I've seen him before." Dean whispered.

"Really?" Castiel looked confused. "That's odd, small world."

Dean shook his head. "No, I've seen him recently. As in earlier, in the parking lot of the hotel after the fire. He was stood near the building."

"He must have heard we were in town and come to see us."

"He smiled at me."

"He probably saw us and smiled but didn't get to us before we left or lost us in the confusion."

Dean shook his head. "No, it was a creepy, psycho smile,"

Castiel shrugged. "The scar makes him creepy."

Dean groaned in frustration. "Cas, listen to me. I think he started the fire."

Castiel stared at Dean. "No, he wouldn't-"

Dean interrupted before he could continue. "You said he was your dad's brother, he might be helping him."

"He's always hated my dad, Jacob is a good guy."

"Are you sure? One hundred percent?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Dean, Jacob is the only living adult in my family other than my brothers I can trust! Stop accusing him of horrible things because of one glance from a distance! I saw you looking when those girls in the shop were insulting me, I saw you talking to them. I'm assuming you were telling them what they were doing was bad?"

Dean nodded and Castiel continued before Dean could say a word. "You're doing the exact same thing! They judged me because of how I look, how I dress." He gestured down at his Led Zepplin shirt and black skinny jeans which Dean was ninety nine percent sure were for women. "You're judging Jacob by his _smile_!"

Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before Castiel shook his head. "Come on, Michael will be getting worried. Jacob is coming with us." That, Dean could tell by Castiel's tone, was _not_ negotiable. Dean followed as Castiel walking back to Jacob.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked innocently and Castiel nodded.

Dean went to pick up the jerry can but Jacob swooped it up. "I got it." He smiled at him and Dean resisted the urge to punch it off his face.

Castiel and Jacob walked side-by-side as Jacob told Castiel about all the traveling he'd done recently around the world. The dark haired boy was listening intently like a little kid and Dean watched from a few paces behind them with thinly veiled disgust.

He could sense something off about Jacob and he didn't like it, didn't like him being close to Castiel even if he does claim he's a good guy.

When they get back to the car the other Novaks all make a big deal over Jacob, all resorting to children at Christmas seeing their favorite Uncle, asking him for stories as he fills up the car for them.

Jacob explained. "I saw Michael's signature in the book when I went to see my brother and I asked the nurse. She said she remembered seeing a business card for the hotel you were staying at in your wallet and gave me the address. When I got there the fire department were already there and I saw you in the parking lot and smiled but I didn't get to you guys in time before you went back in to get your stuff then I asked the nurse what room you were in but I got lost on the floors and you were already gone by the time I found your room. I was on my way home when I saw Castiel and Dean."

_Bull. Shit._ Dean thought bitterly but didn't say.

They agreed that Jacob should have stay with them for a few days after Jacob refused at first saying he didn't want to impose – classic technique, pretend you don't want something and people are more likely to give you it – and they'd give him a ride to and from Kansas.

So they all got back into the car, Jacob in between Dean and Castiel in the back, and resumed their drive to Lawrence, Kansas.

Dean tried not to glare at Jacob too obviously.

__I will not break my promise to protect Castiel! _If he tries to hurt Cas I swear to God I'll not be held accountable for my actions…_


End file.
